I Was Made For Loving You
by maricafa
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are soulmates but something is missing, until suddenly it isn't and it changes everything. F/F/F, it also involves wolves. Title from: I Was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly (ft. Ed Sheeran)
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone! This is my first ever fic (I've written like a billion but never posted any).

Just so you know, most of the events are canon except for the whole soulmate thing and a few details that come with it.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the original characters and the plot.

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

 **Clarke**

No one knew when it would appear, or even if it would; nor could they guess what it would like. Such is the nature of soulmate tattoos or marks. That is the way it has always been.

Throughout history, many had been fortunate to have their tattoos appear on their bodies and some were even more fortunate to meet their soulmate, the one other person in the world that would complete them truly, whose tattoo matched their own.

For Clarke, the hope of possibly getting her soulmate tattoo was completely destroyed once she was put into solitary confinement. There were only so many people on the Ark, and if her tattoo hadn't appeared yet, the chances of it being revealed while stuck in a Skybox – waiting to be floated – were practically non-existent.

She envied her parents. She had seen how glorious the bond between two soulmates could be and she wanted that for herself. The incredible love that could be shared between two people was all that she could hope for in her life. It was something that most people spent their whole lives waiting to happen. But Clarke decided to give up waiting, what was the point? She was going to get floated anyway.

However, this changed for Clarke the moment her feet touched Earth for the first time. She felt a strange tingling in her lower back and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was her tattoo. And she was not the only one.

As the 100 ventured out of the drop-ship, a number of them lifted their shirts or rolled up their sleeves to reveal tattoos of various styles that had suddenly appeared on their bodies. Many of them gasped in excitement at the prospect of meeting their soulmate, others looked on in envy.

Clarke refused to indulge in everyone's curiosity surrounding the tattoos and focused on making it to Mount Weather, on surviving. But when she did get a moment, she did find a reflective piece of metal in the wreckage. She lifted her shirt and jacket and looked back to reveal her tattoo. It was a large triangle made of three smaller triangles connected to each other at their points. The triangle at the bottom left was black while the other two were just outlined. Clarke didn't know what it meant and she forced herself not to think about it. Survival came first.

xxxxx

 **Lexa**

It was common for the new Commander to receive their mark when they were chosen and Leksa was no exception. Her tattoo appeared when the Commander Spirit came to her; she was only eight years old.

She refused to allow anyone to see it, except for her mentor Onya. Finding her soulmate was not high on her list of priorities, training, uniting her people and saving them from the Maunon was.

However, Costia unexpectedly waltzed into her life. Her bright smile, contagious laugh, and bubbly disposition swept Lexa off her feet. But from the first moment that they met, she knew that Costia was not her match and Costia knew it too. That did not stop them from falling for each other, nor did it stop the Queen of the Ice Nation from cutting off Costia's head.

After that, Lexa shut her heart from any hope of finding her soulmate. Her duties were more important; her people were more important. She vowed to never let the heart rule her decisions again. If her people saw her as weak, they would turn against her in an instant. Love was weakness and she could not afford to be weak.

But in the dark of night, when all was quiet and there were no prying eyes, Lexa's mind ran through all of the people she had met on her travels. She knew that none of them had a tattoo that matched hers. No one matched the triangle made of three smaller ones on her back; the top one was black while the lower two were blank.

She cursed herself for having even a glimmer of hope.

That was until people fell from the sky.

xxxxx

 **Clarke**

The fact that they were not alone on the ground scared Clarke more than she wanted to admit, but not because they were a threat to her life. What scared her was that it meant her soulmate was one of them. None of the 100 was her soulmate because everyone else who got their tattoo had shown it off and they didn't match hers. She hadn't told anyone about her tattoo and planned to keep it that way.

And in the midst of it all, Finn turned his attention towards her but despite his efforts, Clarke turned him down at every turn. He wasn't who she was meant to be with so why should she even attempt to pursue a relationship with him. She would just be leading him on and she wasn't cruel enough to do that.

Raven was something that she didn't expect to be a part of the picture and Clarke felt sorry for her. Raven had risked her life to come down to Earth, not just to save the people on the Ark but to be reunited with Finn, but he no longer had eyes for her. His eyes were firmly set on Clarke and soon he became desperate. He was completely convinced that Clarke was his soulmate even though he didn't have his tattoo.

Clarke didn't truly know how bad it was until she, Bellamy and Octavia arrived at Tondc to find that he had murdered 18 innocent people, just to find her.

After seeing how obsessed someone could be with having a soulmate, Clarke almost didn't want to meet her's, almost.

xxxxx

As Clarke entered the tent, she was very surprised by what she experienced. She had not expected the Commander to be so young, and she had definitely not expected to feel a force pushing her forward, directly from where her tattoo was, as her bright blue eyes met the forest green eyes of the Commander.

A feeling washed over Clarke at that moment, like a piece of the puzzle had fit into place. She knew who her soulmate was and she was sitting right there, tanned skin, braided brown hair and a jawline that had to have been sculpted by gods. Clarke had never felt such instant attraction in her life.

She did not let herself show her surprise, but she saw something flash in the Commander's eyes: recognition. She had felt it too, but the stoic face of the Commander remained firmly in place and negotiations began.

xxxxx

A few days later, Clarke killed Finn rather than let him go through the torture. She couldn't watch him suffer, nor could she do that to Raven, but he had to die. She needed Lexa and her army so that she could save her friends. It still hurt to have to drive that knife into his heart and it haunted her.

She secretly hoped that Lexa would come and comfort her that her soulmate would comfort her, but Lexa didn't. They had an unspoken agreement, made through moments of eye contact that they could not act on their bond.

They tried to keep their distance from each other, but the circumstances of the war forced them to be together often, and sometimes alone. The entire time, the force in their backs tried to push them together, but they resisted.

It was excruciatingly difficult for Clarke to resist. To know that her soulmate was right across the room and she could not be with her was slowly tearing the sky girl apart, but she couldn't give in.

They continued to deny themselves, but it wasn't until Lexa threatened to kill Octavia that their bond was first spoken of.

"250 people died in that village, I know you felt for them. But you let them burn."

"Not everyone. Not you."

It was the first time that either of them had acknowledged it out loud, but Clarke put her feelings aside and refused to give in, not while Octavia was still in danger.

That evening, when Lexa leaned in and their lips met, everything around them stopped and something inside the both of them shifted, another piece fell into place. It was a glorious feeling that Clarke desperately wanted to give in to. She would have given anything to fall into Lexa's arms, but she couldn't.

"I can't. Not yet. Not while our people are still inside the Mountain."

xxxxx

Their plan was successful. Indra and Octavia led the Grounder prisoners out through the Reaper tunnels. Lexa returned from the ridge, covered in blood and missing a few of her men, but she stood by Clarke as the door to the Mountain was opened. They fought together, subconsciously seeking each other out to ensure that they didn't lose each other. Together, they found Clarke's people and left the Mountain, however not everyone made it out alive. A few of the 47 were killed while trying to get out, many Grounder warriors and Ark soldiers were also lost, fighting to rescue their people.

The only ones that remained inside were those who had helped the 47 and those who were innocent. Some of the Sky people even volunteered to donate their bone marrow so they could return to the ground.

There were celebrations held at the camp, a great feast for both the Arkers and Grounders, not only to celebrate their victory but also to honour those who had died fighting.

Clarke and Lexa sat side by side as leaders and were approached throughout the feast by many of their people, to congratulate them on finally defeating the Mountain and freeing their people.

However, between the two of them, there was a nervous energy. Their thoughts preoccupied with each other and what they both knew was about to happen. The war was over; they could finally give in.

As the celebrations came to a close, most of their people had either retired for the night or were too intoxicated to notice the two enter Lexa's tent together.

Once inside, they just stared into each other's eyes and let themselves absorb everything, both of their backs throbbing at their closeness. After denying it for so long, this was the moment they had been waiting for. Clarke was the first to break eye contact. She walked to the table where she found a bowl of water and a cloth. She wet the cloth and moved to stand in front of Lexa again.

She brought the cloth up and began to clear Lexa's face of her war paint. Lexa closed her eyes and soaked in Clarke's gentle touch. She could feel her walls fall away and she did not stop them. Clarke was her soulmate. There was no reason for Lexa to hide from her because Clarke would always be able to see right through her.

After Clarke was finished, Lexa took the cloth from her and put it aside, never taking her eyes off of Clarke. Neither of them remembers who made the first move but a second later, their lips touched. It was gentle and loving, neither of one wanted to rush this moment as their lips slowly moved together.

Lexa brought her hand up into Clarke's hair, like their first kiss, her other hand snaked to Clarke's waist and pulled her closer. Lexa ran her tongue across Clarke's lip and Clarke let her in, her knees almost buckling at the feeling of Lexa's tongue against hers.

There was no battle of dominance, they were equals and took their time to explore each other.

Clarke could feel her desire growing, the pent up emotions from the past few weeks were floating to the surface and she couldn't wait any longer. She lifted her hands up and undid the buckle of Lexa's shoulder piece and let it fall to the ground.

Lexa pulled away and stared into Clarke's eyes with something that was not lust, it was something much more. Her green eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the tent as she took in every feature of Clarke's face.

They continued to undress each other, slowly, so they could take the time to learn each other's bodies. They shared kisses in between the removal of clothes and they would occasionally place a gentle kiss on each bit of newly exposed flesh.

Eventually, they were both down to their undergarments, Clarke in a bra and underwear; Lexa with a cloth bound around her chest and skin-tight shorts.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and led her to the back of her tent, to the area behind her throne, where Lexa's bed was hidden. Lexa sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Clarke towards her. Clarke straddled Lexa's lap and ran her hands up Lexa's body and into her hair. She pulled Lexa into a heated kiss and gripped her braided hair.

Lexa's nails dug into Clarke's hips, and she felt the blonde moan into her mouth. She brought her hands up Clarke's back to the clasp of her bra. She attempted to undo it but could not figure it out especially while Clarke was still kissing her. Lexa felt Clarke smile against her lips and she removed her hands from Lexa's hair.

She pulled away from Lexa's lips and sat back in her lap.

"I've never been with anyone before," Clarke said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then we will not do anything you do not want to," Lexa replied, gently caressing Clarke's face, her eyes showed a kindness that Clarke had never seen before.

Clarke smiled. She undid the clasp of her bra and shrugged it off. She threw it to the side and felt Lexa's eyes on her. Lexa's hands continued to roam Clarke's body, gently caressing the skin of her hips as she stared.

Lexa's eyes drifted back to Clarke's, "Beautiful." She said.

Then she leaned forward and began to gently kiss along Clarke's jaw. She moved down to her neck and sucked lightly on Clarke's pulse, making the blonde gasp as heat shot through her body.

Clarke's hands intertwined in Lexa's braids again, tugging gently, encouraging her further. Lexa slowly left a trail of wet kisses down from Clarke's neck to the soft flesh of her breasts. She attached her lips around the erect nipple of Clarke's left breast and Clarke threw her head back and moaned. She ground her hips into Lexa's and felt the brunette moan into her skin.

Clarke's hand fell from Lexa's hair and undid the cloth that bound Lexa's chest. It fell away and exposed Lexa's tanned skin and her incredible body, covered in scars from the countless battles. Clarke lifted Lexa's face gently to meet hers again, their eyes filled with desire and probably love, love that was just waiting to be released.

xxxxx

Clarke was lying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, her other hand on Lexa's back as she slept. Her fingers slowly traced the tattoo that matched her own, she particularly focused on Lexa's black triangle at the top. She watched Lexa's face closely. It was the most peaceful that she had ever seen the girl and Clarke smiled to herself as she realised she would wake up to this sight every day.

Clarke leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Lexa's forehead. Lexa stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She caught sight of Clarke staring at her and pressed her face into the bed.

"You're staring." Her voice muffled into the furs beneath them.

"I know. I'm allowed to. I'm your soulmate." Lexa lifted her head and smiled at Clarke. It was the rare smile that not many had seen before and it warmed the sky girl's heart to know that she was privy to it.

Lexa shifted closer and kissed Clarke fiercely. When she pulled away, Clarke smiled and said, "I can definitely get used to that."

Lexa rolled onto her back and Clarke snuggled into her side, leaning her head on Lexa's shoulder and entwining their legs. Lexa's hand trailed gently up and down Clarke's back as she looked up at the roof of the tent.

"I feel almost complete," Clarke said quietly.

"Almost?" Lexa asked.

"It still feels like a part of me is missing."

"I feel it too. I believe it's the third triangle of our tattoo. We must have another soulmate."

Silence fell within the tent and they both reveled in the heat of their naked bodies against each other, finally feeling like they were on their way to being happy.

"Lexa? Do you think we will find them?"

"I do not know Clarke. We found each other and I had given up all hope of finding you, so it could be possible."

"Yeah, and even if we don't find them, I think we'll be okay."

xxxxx

The weather grew colder as the weeks passed and despite the war being over, there had barely been a moment of peace for either of the leaders. Plans were made and Tondc was being rebuilt; bone marrow transplants had started inside Mount Weather and the remaining people in the Mountain were moving to the ground. Food stores were being filled, furs collected and woodpiles stocked. From what they were being told, the Sky people's first winter on the ground was going to be a cold one.

Lexa and Clarke were spread thinly across their duties. Clarke helped her mother with the bone marrow transplants for some time inside Mount Weather before returning to Tondc to look after those still recovering from the battle. Lexa oversaw the resurrection of Tondc and the disbanding of her army. Occasionally she would forgo her Commander armour and assist building houses and clearing rubble with her people and the Sky People.

She could tell that her people appreciated seeing her like this, as not just a ruthless commander who ruled over them with an iron fist, but as a leader who cared for her people enough to help them rebuild what they had lost.

They kept their relationship a secret for some time, but eventually people started to notice there was something going on between them, namely Raven and Octavia. It turns out that Clarke and Lexa weren't being as discreet as they thought. After Raven and Octavia confronted Clarke about it, she and Lexa decided to tell their people.

It was well received and brought their people closer together. The Trigedakru developed even more respect for Clarke. It also allowed Clarke and Lexa to be more affectionate in public, no more stolen glances and sneaking into each other's tents at night.

They were happy, their people saw that and it added to their morale. Finding one's soulmate was possibly one of the most important moments for an individual and was always celebrated.

However, the two leaders did not tell their people about the third missing piece of their puzzle.

There had only been one recorded instance of three soulmates being connected in Grounder history and it was not received well by the people. The three soulmates were considered an abomination. They were hunted endlessly, despite having done nothing wrong. Eventually, they were captured and tortured. They had been forced to watch each other suffer through 'death by a thousand cuts'. Once they died, their bodies were burnt separately, the people mocking their bond until the end.

The idea of three soulmates was completely unheard of among the people of the Ark.

Lexa and Clarke thought it best to never reveal their secret, even if, by some miracle, they found their other soulmate.

The only ones that knew were Raven and Octavia. They forced Clarke to show them her tattoo and explain its meaning. They were sworn to secrecy, not even allowing Octavia to tell Lincoln, her soulmate.

Despite the fact that their relationship was now public, Clarke liked to convince Lexa to sneak out of the camp to spend the day among the trees, away from their duties. Lexa reluctantly agreed after she secretly told Indra that they would be gone for the day so that it would not cause a panic.

It was on one such trip that that everything changed.

* * *

Please feel free to comment, and ask me questions :)

I'd really like to hear what you think.

Also, I may not post regularly but I'll try. I've been writing this since the end of season 2 and finally decided to start posting it because of the approaching SEASON 3 AHHHH! I haven't finished it so I guess we'll take this journey together :D


	2. Everything Changes

Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos. It really encouraged me to keep this story going. I'm really sorry that this took so long to upload, with Christmas getting closer, I'm getting really busy, but I'm hoping that the length of the chapter will make up for it.

Also THE SEASON 3 TRAILER! It absolutely killed me and the amount of Clexa is just asfhsfkgjhsd!

Anyways on with the chapter :)

All mistakes are my own

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

* * *

 **Clarke**

The sun was shining brightly into the clearing by the river, as Clarke soaked in the warmth of the body behind her, leaning against a tree. She cherished moments like this, she truly felt at peace, with her soulmate's arms wrapped around her waist, and the sounds of the woods surrounding them.

It was not often that they had days like this. Most days were cold and dark and according to the Trikru, the snow would begin to fall soon. But despite the cold, the sun was out and Clarke insisted that she and Lexa take advantage of it.

However, there was a thought that was eating away at Clarke: that this moment was not quite as perfect as it could be. It crossed her mind often that there was still a missing piece of her, but she had tried to resign to the fact that she may never find her other soulmate. She already had Lexa and she was more than happy with that, but deep in her heart, she longed for more.

"You are thinking too hard," Lexa said before she planted a soft kiss on Clarke's shoulder and waited for a response.

Clarke sighed and leaned her head back onto Lexa's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You know what I'm thinking about."

"We have talked about this Clarke. We may not ever find them, just like we may not have found each other. But at least, I have you with me now." Lexa said and tightened her arms around Clarke's waist.

Clarke smiled. Being with Lexa was more than she had ever imagined. She would often catch herself smiling whenever she thought of Lexa and how happy the brunette made her feel. Occasionally Clarke would even find small gifts left for her from her soulmate. All of the small things that Lexa did constantly made her smile and filled her with warmth but, the nagging feeling that her other soulmate was still out there drove her crazy.

"But what if we do find them, Lexa?" Clarke asked, "We are always saying that we might not find them, but what if we do? What then?"

"I do not know Clarke. I told you what happened last time there were three connected soulmates. They were tortured and killed."

"I know, but we could keep it a secret," Clarke said hopefully.

"We haven't even found them yet, _Prisa_ " Lexa chuckled, "we should not get too far ahead of ourselves."

A small smile appeared on Clarke's face, "I know." She whispered.

Lexa pulled away slightly so she could look at Clarke with a smile that was reserved solely for her, "I don't know why you decided to make us leave camp when it is getting colder. We could have spent our time in our tent, under our furs, all day."

"You know that wouldn't have worked," Clarke replied, "we would have been disturbed every minute. At least, out here we don't have to worry about that."

Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa, their noses brushing gently when suddenly she heard an almighty roar from nearby. In an instant both women were up on their feet, weapons were drawn and eyes scanning the clearing for the source of the roar.

"You don't think that was-?" Clarke asked quietly. A shiver ran through Clarke as she remembered that day. She had almost lost Lexa.

"It is possible, but I have not heard of any sightings since we trapped her," Lexa replied.

Another roar was unleashed and it sounded closer than before.

"Yep, that's definitely her. RUN!" Clarke said and the two of them took off into the woods. They ran away from the clearing as fast as they could, making sure that they weren't heading back towards Tondc. The last thing they needed was a mutant gorilla destroying the village.

"We need to hide!" Clarke yelled.

"This way!" Lexa said and led Clarke through the trees and heavy shrubbery. Clarke's legs were starting to burn, but she swore to herself that she would push through. She was not going to die at the hands of a gorilla.

Lexa led them to another clearing but instead of a place to hide, they were faced with a cliff face. There was nowhere to go but up.

"Great job Lex! You just fucking trapped us."

" _Skrish_. So we stand and fight." Clarke watched as Lexa held her short sword ready.

"Well I guess if we're going down, we are taking it with us." Clarke said and readied her gun.

Moments later, the giant gorilla broke through the trees, blood dripping from its mouth and breathing heavily.

Clarke quickly shot it several times, hoping to slow it down, but it didn't seem to do much. It just roared and ran at them. Clarke just barely dodged to the side as its hand swiped at her. It let out another roar as fell into the wall of rocks that had been behind them. Clarke looked over and saw that Lexa's sword had blood on it. She must have managed to slice it in the leg, causing the gorilla to lose balance.

There was no time to recover as the _pauna_ was up again and moving towards them, limping only slightly. Clarke shot several times again and it staggered backwards slightly. She tried to shoot it once more, but she was out of ammo.

"Fuck," She said.

" _Yu gonplei non ste odon_ ," Lexa said beside her. Clarke looked at her for what she thought could be the last time. As much as Lexa believed they could survive this, there was no hope and if she was going to die, the last thing Clarke wanted to see was Lexa.

The _pauna_ let out another furious roar and charged at them but out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw a blur of white burst through the trees and suddenly the mutant gorilla was thrown to the side, away from Clarke and Lexa.

The gorilla fell against a tree and lay still for a moment, allowing Clarke and Lexa to see what saved them. It was a white wolf, larger than any that Clarke had seen or read about. It was standing with its back to them facing the gorilla, snarling furiously. It was still small compared to the giant gorilla, but that made it no less intimidating.

The gorilla roared in response and got up again, but the wolf leapt at it again. It dodged the swipes of the giant black hands and latched its jaws onto the arm. The gorilla roared again and shook its arm violently, ripping the wolf off, sending it flying across the clearing.

While the two creatures were fighting, Lexa tried to pull Clarke away so that they could escape but she wouldn't budge, her eyes were fixed on the wolf that was fighting to defend them.

Suddenly the gorilla managed to throw the wolf into the wall of rocks and the wolf yelped. Clarke's heart stopped. The gorilla advanced toward the wolf, ready to rip it to shreds, but Clarke acted completely on instinct and picked up a rock beside her. Ignoring Lexa's protests, she threw the rock at the gorilla. Its attention turned from the wolf back to them. Clarke's eyes widened as she realised what she had done.

"Why would you do that?" Lexa asked as she backed away.

"I-I don't know," Clarke replied as she did the same.

"Well now you have sealed our-" but before Lexa could finish her sentence, the wolf jumped at the back of the gorilla locking its jaws around the thick neck. It clamped down hard as the gorilla thrashed. Then there was a sickening crack and gorilla stilled, its head slightly to the side. It began to sway gently and suddenly fell backwards with a great boom, crushing the wolf that was still latched onto its neck.

There was silence in the clearing as Clarke and Lexa stood there in shock. Lexa, as always, was the first to come to her senses, but Clarke barely registered her soulmate pulling on her arm.

"Clarke, we need to leave. We need to get back to Tondc before everyone starts to worry."

This snapped Clarke out of her state of shock and she pulled her arm from Lexa's grip.

"But what about the wolf? It just saved our lives."

"The _pauna_ fell on top of it, there is no way it could have survived."

"Just let me have a look." Clarke stepped further into the clearing, slowly approaching the dead animal, hoping for some indication that the wolf was alive. As she got closer, she saw no signs of white fur, but she heard a groan, an oddly human groan, however, Clarke paid no mind to it and immediately tried to push the dead gorilla out of the way.

"Come on! Help me move it. The wolf is still alive." Clarke called to her soulmate.

She heard Lexa sigh and together they managed to push the gorilla a small way to the side. What was revealed was something that neither of them expected.

On the ground, lying there was a naked girl, a beautiful, dark tan-skinned girl with pitch black hair; shaved short on the right side, and just peeking through the mass of curls was a single pure white braid.

She was lying on her back with her eyes closed, showing her incredible body to the two soulmates. Clarke gaped at the sight before her. She clearly had the body of a warrior, much like Lexa, but slightly more muscular. Her upper right arm was covered in a tribal tattoo, beginning above her ear, and weaving all the way down her neck to her elbow; an incredible mixture of curves and shapes, sculpting her arm. It did not stop there.

There was another tattoo that reached around from her upper back and followed the curve of her body on her left side down to her hip. Clarke suddenly felt the need to trace every single line and memorize every shape. She had never seen someone so beautiful, apart from Lexa.

She shook herself from her thoughts as she remembered that this was an unusual situation. What had happened to the wolf? She crouched down next to the girl and gently touched her shoulder to check for any injuries but as soon as her hand made contact, the girl groaned and rolled onto her side away from Clarke.

Clarke froze. There it was, as clear as day, as prominent as the other tattoos on the girl. There on her back was a triangle tattoo made of three smaller ones and the triangle on the lower right was black.

She felt Lexa stiffen behind her.

"Don't…touch…me," The girl groaned.

"But I can help," Clarke said.

"No…just need a…moment,"

The girl violently convulsed and screamed as the sound of bones cracking could be heard. It was excruciating for Clarke to watch as the girl cried out in pain. Time felt like it passed too slowly while the girl was writhing in pain on the ground but finally it stopped and the girl lay still on her back.

Clarke couldn't help but watch the way the girl's breasts raised and fell with each breath she took. It was mesmerizing; her whole body was mesmerizing. Clarke didn't bother to try and mentally tell herself off. This girl was her other soulmate and her heart leapt at the thought.

Eventually, the girl moved and stood up. She rolled her shoulders and finally looked at Clarke and Lexa.

The entire forest was silent as their eyes met and Clarke felt the familiar throb in her back. She couldn't help the smile on her face. This was the day she was hoping for, maybe not under these exact circumstances, but the third piece of her puzzle was standing right in front of her. However, she still had many questions about what had just happened.

The girl's eyes went wide as she realised what was happening, "Of course! It all makes sense now!" she exclaimed, "Why I was drawn to this area! Why I felt the need to protect you. You're my-"

"Who are you?" Lexa interrupted, with her face as stoic as ever and her voice even more so.

Clarke almost felt the need to tell her off.

"How rude of me." The girl smiled, "My name is Kida."

"What happened to the wolf?" Clarke asked, "one moment it was there and then suddenly you were there instead."

"I believe the best way to explain it is that I am the wolf. I am a Lycan, a human with the ability to transform into a wolf. If I may, what are your names?"

"I'm Clarke and this is Lexa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kida's brown eyes almost sparkled as she looked about both Clarke and Lexa. Clarke could nearly feel the happiness radiating off her.

"Clarke," Lexa said turning to walk back the way they came, "we must return to Tondc. It is almost sundown and our people will soon send out a search party."

"But Lexa-" Clarke tried but Lexa didn't stop.

"May I come with you?" Kida asked hopefully.

Clarke and Lexa spoke at the same time.

"Of course,"

"No,"

"Lexa!" Clarke scolded.

"I merely asked to be polite, but I was going to follow you, regardless of your answer," Kida said with a shrug.

"No, you are not." Lexa replied firmly, her face as unreadable as Clarke had ever seen it, but she could see the emotion that Lexa was trying to hide. It was in her eyes, but Clarke couldn't understand exactly what it was.

"Yes, I am. Whether you want me to or not, you are my pack now and I protect my own. My instincts are to protect you and be with you and I trust my instincts." Kida's voice was getting stronger with every word.

"Perhaps your instincts are wrong."

"Enough!" Clarke interrupted. She couldn't understand why Lexa was acting like she was. This was their soulmate and Lexa was turning away from her. She had to assume that Lexa's back was throbbing as much as her's was, but the brunette had decided to ignore it.

Clarke looked back at Kida and remembered that she was, in fact, naked. A blush suddenly crept up into her cheeks as her eyes wondered down Kida's gorgeously toned body. "Um Kida, do you have any clothes or something?"

"Oh yes. I'll be right back," Kida said with a smile and disappeared into the trees.

Clarke watched her go before turning to Lexa and giving her an incredulous look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Clarke exclaimed.

"I can assure you, Clarke, that there is nothing wrong with me," Lexa replied.

"Don't even try to lie to me Lexa. Why are you acting like this?"

Lexa still refused to show any emotion, "We know nothing about her and I do not trust her."

"You trusted me after we first met."

"That was different. We were at war and we cannot bring someone back to Tondc without an explanation."

"What if you brought back a wolf?" Kida said as she walked back into the clearing, "I can stay in wolf form whilst in public and be human when no one is around."

"That could work," said Clarke smiling, "Then we can tell our people that you're our pet."

"I am no one's pet," Kida said firmly.

"How do we know that you will not harm our people?" Lexa asked.

"Only if they should pose a threat to either of you or me will I retaliate. Otherwise, they are your people and are under your protection because you are my pack. Does that satisfy you?" Kida replied, looking intently into Lexa's eyes.

Lexa nodded and said, "Let's go."

They began walking through the trees in silence, back towards Tondc. Clarke walked beside Kida, with Lexa leading the way back to the village. The silence didn't last long when Clarke's curiosity got the better of her.

"Are you hurt after fighting the gorilla?"

"I was," Kida replied, "but not anymore. It's on of the advantages of being a Lycan. I can heal from almost any injury."

"You're completely fine? No pain or anything?" Clarke asked shocked.

"The healing process is the most painful part, depending on the injury. My body has to go through the pain of the injury in order to heal. The gorilla broke a few of my bones so my body had to break them back into place."

"That's incredible. What else can you do?"

"In human form we have enhanced speed and strength also our senses are much sharper than a regular human."

"Wow," Clarke said in awe. In a world where tattoos mysteriously appeared on your body, you'd think that the idea of people who could turn into wolves wouldn't be a surprise but it was.

"You two must be important to your people if they are likely to worry about you?" Kida asked.

"Well," Clarke said, "I am actually referred to as _Skai Prisa_ or Clarke of the Sky people."

"And I am _Heda Leksa kom Trikru_." Lexa said.

Kida smiled and said, "Ah the Sky Princess and Commander. It seems fitting, as I am Alpha Kida. Or at least, I was." The Lycan's shoulders dropped.

The sadness Clarke saw on Kida's face made her heart clench. She never wanted to see Kida sad, "What happened?" She asked softly.

Kida sighed and looked up to the rapidly darkening sky, "I was destined to be Alpha from birth. When I was born, I already had the tattoos on my arm, a sign that I would succeed the current Alpha. So I was trained from birth but there was another in my pack who believed I didn't deserve to be Alpha. He wanted the position for himself. Three nights ago, I was out on patrol when he and his followers attacked me. I fought back as much as I could, but they overpowered me. So I ran. I left my pack."

"You should have fought to the death," Lexa said harshly.

"If I had, then what would have I achieved?" Kida bit back, "They would be stuck under his rule until he died. This way I have a chance at saving them. Sometimes you must concede a battle to win a war."

Kida's words hung in the air. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps.

"But you can go back now," Clarke stated.

"Not exactly," replied Kida, "When I left, I severed my ties with the pack, completely cutting myself off. I became a lone wolf, which is the most dangerous thing for my kind. Many who have been exiled from backs are driven to insanity from the loneliness. But you two are my new pack so that will not happen to me, and one day I will go back and claim my rightful place."

The trio walked for a while longer before Lexa said, "We are approaching Tondc and will soon be spotted by the patrols."

Kida nodded and began to take off her clothes and hand them to Clarke.

"Your clothes," Lexa said curiously, "where did you get them from? They look similar to those of my people."

"They are," Kida said, "I stole them from a village two nights ago."

"You stole from my people?" Lexa's hand dropped to her dagger.

"I did what I had to do to survive Lexa. As a leader, I thought you would understand that." Kida stepped away from the two humans and took a breath. Suddenly her features began to change. Her once jet black hair was now pure white and appearing all over her body. Her nose and mouth elongated into a snout; she bent over as her arms and back lengthened.

Within seconds, standing before them, was the white wolf that had saved their lives earlier.

"Wow," said Clarke, "you're magnificent." She couldn't stop herself when she stepped closer to Kida and ran a hand over the white fur. It was much softer than she imagined and she never wanted to stop. Kida seemed to be enjoying it too as her tail was wagging happily from side to side.

"Come on." Lexa said and she continued walking back to Tondc. Kida took up position on Lexa's right whilst Clarke moved to her left.

The three of them soon arrived on the outskirts of Tondc. They were greeted by the armed guards, that all bowed slightly to Lexa and Clarke, whilst eyeing Kida warily. Lexa quickly told them to take a group to the clearing and collect the _pauna_ body before any animals began to eat the carcass.

As Lexa and Clarke walked in between the tents, people slowly stopped and stared, eyes following their two leaders as they walked by. Neither Lexa nor Clarke acknowledged the stares as they walked, both focused on returning to their tent.

Kida's ears twitched as she heard sounds of people's whispers and running feet, but she did not stray from Lexa's side.

The trio arrived at their tent to be met with the sight of those closest to them, looking at them with shocked expressions, except for Indra; she showed no sign of emotion as always.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment; all apart from the two leaders were lost for words until:

"First off, where the hell have you been all day?" asked Raven, "and secondly what the hell is this?"

Then suddenly all of Clarke's friends from the Sky spoke at once.

"Why would you bring a giant wolf into camp?" Bellamy.

"Where did you find it?" Octavia.

"What has gotten into you, Clarke? Did it hurt you?" Abby.

"This is kind of awesome but seriously, what are you doing?" Raven.

As the shouting continued, Kida began to growl quietly, watching the people standing before them. Lexa felt it next to her and decided this had gone on long enough.

She raised her hand and shouted, "Em pleni!"

Everyone stopped, including Kida, but she kept her eyes on the people.

"Clarke and I spent the day in the woods together. We believed that everything was under control here and you would be fine without us. This wolf protected us from _pauna_. She could have let us die, but she did not. We left to return here, but she followed us. She has not harmed us."

On their way back to camp, Clarke and Lexa had finalized the story they would tell their people, keeping Kida's identity a secret.

" _Heda_ , this is not a wise choice," Indra spoke up for the first time, "how do you know she will not kill us all?"

"Do not question our decision to bring her here. She will not harm anyone. Enough with these questions, you will have time to ask them tomorrow."

With that, Lexa turned into the Commander's tent, followed quickly by Clarke and Kida. No one dared to try and follow them.

Inside the tent, Clarke's shoulders slumped and she finally relaxed, she went to lean on the table but was met with soft fur and warmth instead. She cuddled into the Kida's side; reveling in the warmth before leaving it to move to the bed she shared with Lexa.

Lexa went straight to her throne and sat down. She pulled out her dagger and slowly started playing with it. She made eye contact Kida again as she stood beside the table.

Lexa lifted her head as she spoke, "You will sleep in here, on the floor."

"Really Lexa?" Clarke protested, "You can't be-"

Kida stepped forward and shook her head, no, at Clarke. This made her stop.

"Fine. Only because you agree to this," she said to Kida.

The two humans eventually crawled into bed. Lexa moved to hold Clarke, but the blonde turned away. Clarke was quite annoyed with the brunette. She still didn't understand why Lexa had been so unreceptive of Kida and Clarke knew she wouldn't give up her reasons easily.

The tent went quiet, and Clarke listened to the soft padding of Kida's footsteps as she settled at the base of the bed. The throbbing in her back again reminded her that her other soulmate was right there. The missing piece of her puzzle was finally found. Clarke smiled as she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

 **Kida**

Kida's ears twitched as she heard a noise, soft murmurs coming from the bed beside her. She opened her eyes, sat up and looked at the two humans under the furs. It was still quite late in the night; the sun wouldn't rise for some time.

Lexa was sweating and her head was thrashing from side to side. She mumbling barely coherent words, "No…Clarke…stay away…"

That's when Kida realised she was having a nightmare. The protectiveness in her sparked up. She silently walked over to Lexa's side of her bed, still in wolf form and nudged Lexa gently with her snout.

She received no reaction, so Kida did what her mother had done for her when she had nightmares. Kida put her large white head onto Lexa's stomach, hoping the contact would help the brunette sleep.

Soon Lexa's thrashing stopped and she settled. As if sensing that Lexa was all right, Clarke rolled over and cuddled into Lexa's side.

Kida smiled internally at the sight, she could definitely get used to being around those two.

With Lexa now settled, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the nightmare. Suddenly Kida's stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day.

Now that Lexa was safe in Clarke's arms, Kida crept out of the tent and into the night.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too dialogue-heavy. It just the way that I write so please let me know if you like that or not, also if you have any writing tips that would be great :)

I was meant to say this last chapter but if anyone can tell me what/where I got the shape of Clarke, Lexa and no Kida's tattoo from (being a fan of video games may help), not only will I bake you virtual brownies or cookies (your choice) but I'll dedicate a chapter to you.

There is a lot of symbolism behind the tattoo that will be explained eventually, but that may not be for a while. And if you don't really care about it then that's cool, no brownies/cookies for you.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment because it really helps :)


	3. More Questions Answered

Thank you everyone for reviews and follows. It really warms my heart knowing you like this story.

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I kind of struggled with it plus with the holidays I was suuuuper busy, so for that reason, I'm not dedicating this chapter to anyone. For those of you that picked up on the TRIFORCE that is Clexida's (their ship name btw, how great is it?) tattoo, you'll get a different chapter.

However in light of the holidays, everyone gets virtual cookies and brownies!

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and I wish you all a happy new year :D  
All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

* * *

 **Clarke**

Clarke awoke to shouts and snarls from outside the tent. Through the fabric of the tent, she could see that it wasn't dawn yet. She jumped out of bed, not caring if she woke Lexa, who stirred awake as Clarke moved. She quickly threw on her pants, boots, and jacket before she ran out of the tent.

She almost knocked into Ryder, Lexa's personal guard and a giant of a man, who was standing just outside the entrance. Ryder and several other warriors had spears pointed away from the tent, directly at Kida, who had returned from her hunt. There were a few Sky people who had guns raised and aimed at her too. Kida was snarling and bearing her teeth at the spears, occasionally snapping at them with her huge teeth.

Clarke pushed passed the guards and stood in front of Kida, facing the guards.

"Stop!" She ordered, "lower your weapons now!"

Lexa had exited the tent and stayed where she was to watch the scene unravel before her, knowing that Clarke did not need her help.

"She tried to enter your tent, _Skai Prisa_." Clarke's bodyguard, Ved snarled, with his spear still ready to strike. Kida growled in response.

"She is under the protection of me and the Commander! STAND DOWN!" Clarke shouted. The guards hesitated before they stepped back.

Lexa smirked from the tent entrance, proud of how Clarke could command her people.

Clarke turned to Kida and rested a hand on her large head before addressing the crowd that had formed. Many gasped as Clarke's hand made contact with the white fur. Kida did not move as Clarke ran her hand through her fur.

"Are you ok?" Clarke whispered.

Kida dropped her head, nodding slightly.

"If you provoke her or threaten her, she will defend herself and trust me, you do not want that. She will only obey the Commander and me. No one else, so do not try. She will go where she wants and you will not question it."

Lexa moved from her place and walked to the other side of Kida.

"This is over!" She addressed the crowd that had formed, "If you wish to question the wolf's presence, then you can ask me or _Skai Prisa_ directly."

With that, Lexa left Kida's side and walked into the tent. Kida followed, whilst Clarke remained outside, watching the people disperse.

Bellamy approached her from among the people, warily watching as Kida disappeared into the tent, "Clarke, I don't understand. How do you know that you can control the wolf?" he asked.

"It's not something I can explain right now ok? Just trust that I know what I'm doing." Clarke answered.

"Fine, but if it hurts you-"

"She won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I'll talk to you later and hopefully, I'll have some answers for you."

"I'm holding you to that princess."

Clarke returned to the tent and rubbed her temples. This entire situation was going to be worse than she thought. "How are we going to do this? I can't keep lying to my friends." Clarke walked further into the tent and sat on Lexa's throne.

The action made Lexa flinch but she didn't say anything. A few weeks ago she would have said something but after some 'persuasion' from Clarke, the Commander let her soulmate sit on her throne.

"You have done it before Clarke," Lexa replied as she moved from her small trunk of belongings and pulled her gloves on.

"I know and that was to protect Bellamy and help win the war. Plus I wasn't lying to my friends, just our people."

"And this time, it is to protect Kida."

"Don't worry Clarke," Kida said, having shifted and put on her stolen clothes, "we'll figure it out."

"I hope so," Clarke said, "I'm going to do my rounds with Nyko. I'll see you for lunch." She rose from the throne and gave Lexa a quick kiss before leaving the tent. She shivered as she stepped out into the cold. The whole changing seasons thing was still very strange to Clarke. Having grown up in the same temperature controlled climate, to be cold was completely new and unusual.

Clarke made her way to the Nyko's hut and internally groaned when she saw her mother talking to the healer. No doubt she would have questions for Clarke too.

 **XXXXX**

 **Lexa**

This was not the ideal situation for Lexa. Within one day, everything had changed for her. The nice bubble she had built with Clarke was shattered and it would never be the same. She still didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it, but whichever it did make her feel, she refused to show it. Lexa listened to Kida moving around the tent as she pulled on her thick coat.

Kida was not what she had expected, but in reality, Lexa didn't know what to expect of her second soulmate.

She quickly scolded herself. She couldn't allow herself to think of Kida like that, it was the only way that she could be protected. But the throbbing and pushing in her back was a constant reminder of what she was keeping herself from.

"I just had a thought," Kida said, "I assume you have people within your clan that you trust?"

"A select few, why?" Lexa replied.

"Do you trust them with your life?"

"Yes," Lexa looked at her curiously.

"Would you trust them with mine?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That I reveal myself to the few people that you and Clarke trust. Then Clarke won't have to lie and I won't have to stay in wolf form all the time."

Lexa thought for a moment. This could potentially work. It would certainly make everything easier for both her and Clarke.

"That is a possibility. We can discuss it with Clarke later. For now, I need to go and check on a few things, so I suggest that you either come with me or go and find Clarke."

"I'll go with you."

Lexa nodded and left the tent with Kida not far behind.

Lexa and Kida walked through the village that had slowly risen from the ashes. It warmed Lexa's heart to see her people thriving after all that had happened. First the massacre and then the bombs; her people had been through so much and yet they survived.

As they walked between the houses that had recently been built, Lexa spoke with some of the villagers, ensuring that they were prepared for the cold to come and if not, she ordered Ryder and other warriors to help provide them with what they needed.

Not too far away, there were some children running between the new buildings. They all froze when they saw Lexa and Kida. They were not quite old enough to start training, so they spent most of their days playing with each other.

Lexa looked at Kida who was watching the children closely. Kida slowly moved closer to the children, who were yet to move. She came to a stop before the children and dropped down, lying on the ground, with her head in between her giant paws.

One of the children, a small boy, looked closely at Kida. He stepped toward her and she did not move. He inched closer until he was standing right in front of Kida.

Despite the fact that she was flat against the ground, she was almost as tall as the boy who could not have been older than 4.

The boy sent a questioning look at Lexa, who had been watching curiously the entire time. She smiled softly and nodded in reply.

The boy reached out and Kida lifted her head. The boy stopped, but Kida surprised everyone and licked his hand. The boy giggled and leaped at Kida in an attempt to tackle her. Kida playfully rolled onto her side, letting the boy trap her.

The boy started laughing and quickly the other children approached and began petting Kida's fur. They also started jumping on to her, and she would playfully throw them off. Soon they were all laughing and running around Kida.

Lexa watched on in silent wonder but suddenly, the force in her back flared up like never before and took her completely by surprise. She quickly composed herself, stopping herself from stepping forward from how strong the force was. This really did not help Lexa in her plans to keep Kida at a distance. Kida showed the same compassion as Clarke and it was one of the qualities she loved most about the sky girl.

Kida played with the children for a bit longer before she slowly stood up. The children looked up at her with wonder and happiness, no longer afraid of the large animal.

This broke Lexa out of her thoughts and she noticed the crowd that had gathered. She stepped forward and said, "Kida!"

Kida looked at her in acknowledgment and they began to walk away from the children and the crowd.

" _Mochof Heda_!" The children called after them and a small smile appeared on Lexa's face.

The villagers of Tondisi seemed to be a bit more relaxed around Kida after this. They were still unsure about her but knowing that she was friendly and did not harm the children helped ease their thoughts. They continued to travel through the village until it reached midday and Lexa was due to meet with Clarke.

It was a small ritual they had started because they would sometimes struggle to spend time together. Aside from their days away from the village and the few nights when they both finished their duties early, Clarke and Lexa didn't get much time to themselves. So they decided to meet for lunch each day unless there was an emergency or urgent matter to attend to.

Ryder and Ved had caught on to their leaders' tradition and would make sure to give the two women their space whilst also keeping a watchful eye.

Lexa led Kida to the communal fire pit that was just outside Nyko's hut, picking up some smoked meat and bread along the way. This would often be their meeting place unless the weather was bad, but despite the cold, it was quite a nice day.

Lexa sat down on a log near the fire with Kida standing next to her looking at her curiously. They didn't have to wait long for Clarke to appear and she seemed very relieved to be out in the open. She basically threw herself onto the log beside Lexa and rested her head on her soulmate's shoulder.

"I am so glad to be out of there," Clarke said as she grabbed a piece of meat from the pile sitting in Lexa's lap, "Mom wouldn't stop asking me questions about yesterday."

Kida moved to Clarke's feet and lay down, resting her head on Clarke's lap, "Yeah, it was all about you," she joked, ripping off a piece of meat and feeding it to Kida, who took it eagerly.

Lexa watched the exchange closely. Clarke was already so at ease with Kida and a part of Lexa hated that she was going to keep them apart, but then she reminded herself it was for their own good.

"We may have a solution to that," Lexa said quietly, drawing Clarke's questioning gaze, "Kida suggested she reveal herself to the people we trust," Lexa usually wouldn't discuss such a sensitive topic in public but everyone knew not to disturb her and Clarke at this time unless it was necessary. So most people stayed away while they sat together.

"Really?" Clarke replied turning to Kida, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kida nodded her giant white head.

"If you want to, but we have to do it tonight. My mom leaves for Camp Jaha in the morning and I want her there."

"Very well," Lexa said, "We will meet at sundown in the War Room."

"Great! Um, Kida," Clarke whispered, "is there any way that you can shift with clothes on?"

Kida tilted her head to the side and lifted her shoulders, in what looked like a shrug.

"Well, that helps. I'd really prefer it if everyone didn't see you naked, especially my mom. That wouldn't be awkward at all."

"The Chancellor is a healer Clarke, it won't bother her," Lexa replied with a chuckle.

"It bothers me! Not only will it be my mom, but Bellamy too and Raven-" Clarke's words were cut short when Kida abruptly stood up and walked to their tent. Lexa and Clarke shared a look before getting up and following Kida into their tent. They were greeted with the sight of a naked Kida rummaging through Lexa's clothes.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lexa said stiffly, trying to not explode in anger.

"I've been told that Alphas have the ability to shift with clothes on, but only with light clothes," Kida said as she held up one of Lexa's shirts before throwing it to the side, "The ones I stole are too loose. I need to find better ones." She picked up a pair of pants and held them up before nodding and putting them over her shoulder.

Lexa was about to speak but Clarke spoke first, "Awesome! You have 'til sundown to be able to do it. I'm going to let everyone know about the meeting,"

"What gives you the right to go through my belongings?" Lexa growled at Kida once Clarke had left the tent.

"I needed clothes and I'm closer to your size than Clarke's." Kida replied as she pulled on the tight black pants and sleeveless shirt she had found.

Lexa was furious now. Kida has just waltzed into her life and turned everything upside down, literally! Her clothes were thrown all over the floor and Kida was just standing there, unfazed by everything.

"I should have you skinned alive for this!" Lexa exclaimed.

"You should, but you won't," Kida smirked.

Lexa wanted to scream. Usually she kept her emotions under control but Kida managed to push her buttons, much like Clarke did sometimes. Instead of replying, Lexa stormed out of the tent and said to Ryder, " _Time to train._ "

 **XXXXX**

 **Clarke**

Clarke waited anxiously for Lexa and Kida to arrive at the door of the War Room at sunset. She was very nervous as to how this meeting was going to turn out. It was important that everyone in the meeting accepted Kida because it would bring them one step closer to revealing the nature of their soulmate bond.

Eventually, a sweaty Lexa appeared with Kida not far behind. Clarke could see that Lexa was not in a good mood and she was hoping that Lexa could keep it in until after this meeting was over and if there was anything that Lexa was good at, it was hiding her emotions.

They walked together into the War Room, leaving Ryder and Ved outside to keep guard.

The War Room was fairly simple. It was merely a large rectangular room with a large table in the center and the Trigedakru flag hanging from the walls.

Standing around the table was Abby, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, and Echo. After Lexa found out about Echo's leadership within the mountain, she promoted her to become a general.

Lexa and Clarke took up their positions at one end of the room, Kida staying slightly behind them.

"All that is seen and heard in this room does not leave these walls. Is that understood?" Lexa asked sternly.

The silence was her only response so she continued. "This wolf did save Clarke and me from the _pauna_ yesterday. We believed her to be dead after she killed the _pauna_ but she was not."

Clarke took over, "Instead of a wolf, well, we found this," They both turned to Kida who stepped forward and shifted, slower than they had seen her shift before, due to the concentration it took to shift with clothes on.

Clarke breathed a small sigh of relief she didn't realise she was holding. All three looked at the people gathered in the room.

It was quite a comical sight. Everyone was frozen still, wide-eyed and jaws dropped.

Kida eventually spoke up, "My name is Kida and I am a Lycan. I have the ability to shift into a wolf form at will."

"Whoa!" Raven exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Lincoln said, "Where did you come from?"

"My kind has been around for many generations," Kida replied calmly. "We live in these woods. No one is truly sure about the origins of our species."

"So you're like a werewolf?" Bellamy asked.

"No," Kida snapped, "we pride ourselves on being in complete control of our wolves. Werewolves are inferior to us. We are not slaves to the moon."

"Sorry," said Bellamy quietly.

"This is insane," Octavia said.

"How did you survive a fight with a giant gorilla?" Abby said, "Clarke and Lexa thought you were dead."

"One of our abilities is to heal at an accelerated rate. We can survive most injuries but we can still be killed if the injuries are severe."

"I would love to do some tests on you and discover the reasons behind your abilities–"

"You will do no such thing!" Lexa interrupted, slamming her hand down on the table, "No test of any kind is to be done to Kida! She will be treated as you treat each other, even when she is wolf form."

Everyone around the room nodded, slightly shaken by Lexa's strong outburst.

"If I may," Echo started, "why did you come back with _Heda_ and _Skai Prisa_?"

"I was attacked by some of my pack mates and was forced to leave. When I saved Clarke and Lexa, my wolf claimed them as my new pack."

Clarke kept her eyes on Kida as she spoke but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Raven's eyes widen and a smirk crossed her face. Clarke watched as Raven elbowed Octavia slightly and gestured to Kida with a smile. Octavia looked at the mechanic strangely for a moment before turning back to Kida, then she froze as she too realised. She looked back at Raven with a look of pure glee.

It was clear to Clarke that they realised exactly who Kida was: Clarke and Lexa's other soulmate. Eventually, they noticed Clarke watching them and Raven winked at her. Clarke blushed slightly and turned her attention back to Kida.

"What does that mean, your pack?" Abby asked.

"It means that I am loyal to them and I will protect them with my life. However, that does not mean I will follow them blindly. My instincts will not allow me to."

"Why?" said Abby.

"That shall remain between the three of us. I may trust Clarke and Lexa but as of now, I don't have much of a reason to trust any of you."

Silence fell upon the room for a moment. Kida was making her presence known

"Are there any more questions?" said Clarke.

"How long do you plan on keeping this a secret from the rest of the people?" Indra asked.

"We don't know yet," replied Clarke, "We think it's best to wait until everyone gets used to Kida in wolf form, but it could be longer than that."

"Kida has agreed to remain in wolf form when in public, in private she is free to choose which form she will be. As a hunter, she prefers to fend for herself when she requires. If anyone questions you about what has happened today, you will tell them that Clarke and I are in control and leave it at that. Understood?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Good. You may return to your duties."

Slowly everyone left the War room, with Octavia and Raven lingering slightly behind, their grins returned to their faces as they walked out.

Clarke sighed and shook her head at her friends, "I think that went as well as it could have. Raven and Octavia are as observant as ever."

"Sky people certainly like to talk and ask a lot of questions. Don't they?" Kida said with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Lexa replied quietly with a smile.

"Hey!" Clarke objected and stepped to stand directly in front of Lexa, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The smile fell from Lexa's face as Clarke looked at her intensely with her bright blue eyes and stern face, "Uh…I…well…"

A mischievous spark appeared in Clarke's eyes. "You better watch yourself, Commander," She smiled and planted a quick kiss on Lexa's lips before she walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Lexa behind.

"Let's go, it's been such a long day and now I just want to sleep," Clarke said.

Kida immediately broke out in laughter at the look on Lexa's face before she shifted and she followed Clarke out. Clarke's heart melted at the sound. She couldn't wait to hear it more often.

They left the War Room and headed back to the tent. The mess that Kida had created was cleaned up and all of Lexa's belongings were back in her trunk. Clarke assumed that Kida cleaned it up whilst she was working on her shifting.

Now that one issue had been addressed, Clarke felt that it was time to address the other important matter, the soulmate marks.

Kida had settled on the floor like the night before and Lexa had moved to the table where some food had been placed for them.

It was now or never, "Lexa, we need to talk."

* * *

Please feel free to review. I'd really like to know if you like how this is going and also if you like my writing style.

Plus if you notice any mistakes pleeeasssee tell me because I don't have a beta and i'm checking it all myself.


	4. Stormy Nights

Thank you, everyone who has recently followed and faved my story. I really appreciate it. Sorry to those people who commented and I didn't reply. I promise I will reply in the future :)

SOOOOO this chapter is dedicated to AgussArce who picked that Clexida's tattoo is the Triforce from the Zelda series. There is much more of a relationship between Clexida and the Triforce, so if you have any theories or ideas, I'd love to hear them.

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
All mistakes are my own

* * *

 **Clarke**

"Lexa, we need to talk,"

Lexa sighed, "Can it wait until morning? You said so yourself, it's been a long day,"

"No," Clarke said, "I've thought about it and I don't think it can wait. We need to talk about our soulmate bond with Kida,"

Clarke instantly saw Lexa tense and Kida's ears perk up. She looked over at Kida and smiled. This was it, she was finally going to be with both of her soulmates and everything would be as it was supposed to be.

The silence rang through the tent for what felt like forever and Clarke waited with anticipation as to what Lexa was going to say next.

"No,"

Clarke's head snapped to look at Lexa, who had her back to Clarke, "Excuse me?" Clarke asked astonished.

"Did I stutter Clarke? No." Lexa replied.

Clarke stared at Lexa's back wide-eyed, "What do you mean, no?"

Kida had risen from her place on the floor. She too was looking at Lexa's back.

"No, I do not want to talk about the bond."

Silence fell upon the tent again; all that could be heard was the cold wind in the trees that surrounded the tent. Clarke tried to process what was going on. Lexa was still being dismissive of Kida and the sky girl didn't understand why. Lexa was flat out rejecting Kida and it was making her so angry.

Suddenly Kida turned and hurriedly walked out of the tent.

"Kida wait-" Clarke called after her but she was already gone. She turned back to Lexa and said, "What the fuck are you doing?" She roughly put her hand on Lexa's shoulder and forcibly turned her around, "Why are you acting like this? Kida is our soulmate,"

The Commander's face was blank, her usually bright green eyes were dead and Clarke didn't know what it meant.

"I have my reasons,"

"Then tell me because I'm sure that whatever bullshit excuse you come up with, it won't be good enough to convince me you have a reason to be acting like this," Clarke was fuming. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. This was meant to be a happy time where they got to know Kida better and Clarke would fall in love again and both Kida and Lexa would be there to catch her, but Lexa was destroying it all.

"Trust me, Clarke, it's for your own good,"

"How can I trust you when you won't even tell me why! I'm meant to be the one person that you can tell anything and yet here we are! You are completely shutting me out! And how can this be for my own good when it feels like you're ripping out my heart?"

Lexa didn't reply. She just stared into Clarke's eyes that had started to well with frustrated tears.

"You know what?" Clarke said, "Fine, if you're going to act like this, then I don't want to talk to you right now." Clarke moved away from Lexa and grabbed her warm coat. She pulled on her gloves and walked to the entrance of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked.

"To find my other soulmate," Clarke left the tent and was almost blasted by cold air, "Ved, which way did the wolf go?"

"She went north, _Skai Prisa_ ," He replied.

Clarke pulled her coat tight around herself and headed north towards the outskirts of the village.

" _Skai Prisa_!" Ved called, "It is too dark to go out now, and there is a storm on its way."

"Even more, of a reason to find her. If I'm not back by morning, send a search party," Clarke's voice was firm and her eyes were fierce. She was determined now and nothing was going to stop her from going to Kida.

"Let me come with you," Ved pleaded.

"No, I am going on my own, and if you follow me, I will have you punished for disobeying my orders." She pulled out a torch from her pocket and left the village borders. Soon enough she picked up Kida's trail. Large wolf prints were quite easy to spot among human ones.

The night had settled in and she kept the torch low to the ground to make sure she didn't lose the trail.

As she walked, the wind started to pick up. It was icy against her face and soon she could barely feel her nose. Clarke started to question whether this was a good idea. Maybe she should have listened to Ved's warning and stayed, but then she remembered how much of an asshole Lexa had been and her determination spiked.

She wasn't sure how long she was walking for, but she was still following Kida's tracks until it started to rain. The rain fell with force and quickly penetrated her coat, and combined with the building wind, she was freezing to the bone.

She came to a break in the trees and looked around for Kida's prints, but the rain had turned the ground to mud, washing away any sign of the Lycan.

"Kida!" She called desperately, "Kida! Where are you?"

Now Clarke started to feel hopeless. The rain was pelting down around her and she could barely see. She was stuck in a storm that only seemed to be getting stronger and with no way of knowing which way to go. She was freezing, wet and tired and she knew that if she didn't find shelter soon, she probably wouldn't survive the night.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky and Clarke jumped. She heard a large crack and a huge tree branch fell down beside her. Clarke mustered whatever energy she had left and ran. Thunder and lightning continued to flash across the sky, lighting her path between the trees. When the next flash of lightning came, she saw something not too far away. She waited for the next flash and realised it was a cave. Shelter. Clarke moved as quickly as she could, shivering and her teeth chattering.

She reached the mouth of the cave and shined her dimming torch inside. To her great relief, it was empty. She moved further in and her tiring legs finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

She should never have left Tondc, especially not at night and when there was a storm coming. She had wanted to find Kida, and bring her home; to tell Kida that she wanted to build a relationship, even if Lexa was going to be a stubborn jerk.

Thinking about her soulmates usually made her feel better, but right now it made her feel worse. Clarke curled herself into a ball, trying to keep herself warm. Soon, the world started to spin and everything went black.

 **XXXXX**

 **Lexa**

Lexa sat on her throne with her head in her hands. She should have known that this was going to happen. By trying to keep Kida at a distance, she was driving Clarke away too. Why couldn't she just tell Clarke her reasons? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just let Kida in?

Lexa was broken from her thoughts when she heard the wind start to howl outside. Her eyes widened as she realised a storm was building. She rushed outside of the tent surprised to find Ved still standing guard with Ryder.

" _Ved, why are you here? You should be with Klark_ ," She demanded.

" _Heda, she would not let me go with her. I tried to warn her that a storm was approaching but she would not listen_ ," Ved replied.

" _You let her go knowing that there would be a storm! You should have followed her!_ "

" _She said she would have me punished for disobeying her orders_ ,"

" _You fool! You let Skai Prisa go out alone into a storm! I should kill you where you stand!_ "

It started to rain heavily. Lexa motioned for Ved and Ryder to follow her into the tent.

" _It is too dangerous to go out now. Both of you get to shelter. As soon as the storm dies down, we will leave_."

" _Sha Heda_ ," they both say and run off to return to their homes.

Lexa started pacing. This was all her fault. Both Clarke and Kida were out in a storm that only seemed to be getting worse. She should have just told Clarke, then none of this would have happened and now there was nothing Lexa could do but wait. Wait for the storm to clear and hope that she could find them before it was too late.

 **XXXXX**

 **Kida**

The rain was pounding hard against her back as she ran through the trees. Even with her advanced eyesight, Kida was struggling to see. Her white paws were covered in mud and her fur was soaked to her skin but she was determined.

Hearing Lexa's words had hurt, that was why she left. She couldn't bear to stand listening to Lexa say anymore. To know that one of her soulmates wanted nothing to do with her was heartbreaking.

However as Kida was running away from Tondc, she remembered that she had a say in this too. It wasn't up to Clarke and Lexa to talk about the bond, it was on her too and she didn't want to be pushed aside. That's not who Kida was, she is the Alpha, the greatest warrior of the pack. She had never let anyone treat her like that before and why should she now?

Yes, she wanted to respect that Clarke and Lexa had been together for some time and her presence was going to take some getting used to; but this was her happiness too. So with that in mind, she was on her way back to Tondc, determined to fight for her happiness and fight for her soulmates.

As she reached the outskirts, Kida noticed that no one was out, all taking shelter from the storm, so no one saw when she shifted before stepping into Clarke and Lexa's tent.

"Lexa! I refuse to be pushed-"

"Kida! You're back. Did Clarke find you?" Lexa stepped towards her with worry written all over her face. It was possibly the most emotion that she had ever seen on the Commander's face.

"No, I have not seen her. Where is she?" Kida questioned.

"She followed you into the woods. She has not returned." Lexa looked away and ran a hand through her gorgeous brown curls.

"Oh no, the storm,"

Lexa nodded, "She is most likely lost and freezing. Could you make it through the storm again?"

Kida's head dropped, "I could barely make it back and it is getting worse,"

Lexa's shoulders sagged. Kida had never seen her like this, so helpless.

Suddenly lighting flashed and thunder roared. This night was just getting worse and worse. Clarke was out there alone and caught in a storm. Kida really wanted to go back out, but it was just too dangerous.

"I hate to say this, but we must wait and hope that she has found somewhere safe," Lexa said, "She would kill us both if we went out there now." She smiled gently before turning serious again, "We will take turns to keep watch. If the storm clears, we wake the other and leave. I will take the first watch."

Kida nodded. It was all that they could do for now. She moved to her spot on the floor at the foot of the bed and went to shift again but Lexa stopped her.

"Kida, use the bed. It is much more comfortable than the ground."

Kida didn't question it, Lexa was being…civil with her and that's better than before. She lay down on the bed and could instantly pick up the scents of her soulmates. It was greatly comforting and Lexa was right, the bed was better than the floor. She breathed in her mates' scents and rolled over to look at Lexa. She was sitting on her throne, fiddling with her dagger. Kida wished that she could go over there and comfort her, but their relationship was definitely not at that stage, but she could feel that maybe Lexa would let her in, with time.

She closed her eyes and tried to find sleep, but her worry about Clarke was consuming her mind and she couldn't stop it. She sat up and looked over at Lexa again. An idea crossed her mind, but it was risky, however, that usually doesn't stop Kida and it wasn't going to stop her now.

"Lexa," Kida said, "will you sit with me?"

Lexa turned to look at her for a moment and then back towards the front of the tent. Kida took this as a sign that Lexa wouldn't entertain her request, so she rolled over to the side of the bed that smelled more like Clarke and closed her eyes again. At least, she tried.

Not long after, Kida heard Lexa's footsteps and felt the bed dip beside her. She didn't turn over to face Lexa, but a small smile crossed her face. This would definitely be something, with time.

 **XXXXX**

Kida was sitting beside a sleeping Lexa, with her legs curled up to her chest. She looked at the girl sleeping beside her. She was waiting for Lexa to have a nightmare again, but she assumed that the brunette wasn't deep in sleep. Lexa had been restless and Kida couldn't blame her.

The howling wind had slowly died down and it sounded like the rain had stopped. It was time to go and find Clarke. Kida quickly woke Lexa, who quickly got dressed and grabbed a blanket.

"You will ride on my back. It is the fastest way to move." Kida said.

Lexa nodded and they left the tent. The wind had died down and now there was only a slight mist of rain. Perfectly safe for them to find Clarke now.

Ryder and Ved were approaching the tent as they stepped outside. Lexa quickly ordered them to take a search party east and another west, whilst she and Kida went north.

While Lexa spoke, Kida put her nose to the ground to try and find Clarke's scent. There were so many different scents in the area of all different strengths, but soon enough she picked up Clarke's scent. It was sweet but subtle and not the sickly kind, it reminded Kida of a flower she knew. The flower had a lovely scent and it's white petals had healing properties but the leaves and stem were almost deathly poisonous. It was very Clarke.

Kida barked to get Lexa's attention.

"You have found her scent?"

Kida nodded and looked in the direction that Clarke travelled.

"Good," Lexa said as she leaped onto Kida's back. She took the horn that Ryder handed to her. Kida felt as she gently grasped the fur at her shoulders.

"Let's go," Lexa said.

Kida barked as she took off quickly, running north. Lexa gripped her fur harder, clearly shocked by just how fast Kida was.

She kept her nose low to the ground, most of Clarke's footprints had been washed away in the rain, but Kida recognised the trail as the path she herself had taken. She ran for a little while longer when she came to a break in the trees. Kida stopped and started to sniff around the area. Clarke had definitely been through here but something else had too, probably an animal. She noticed a fallen branch not nearby.

Lexa stayed silent the entire time, most likely keeping a lookout for anything.

Kida sniffed around the branch and caught Clarke's scent again. She took off through the trees, Clarke's scent was getting stronger, meaning that they were getting close.

"There!" Lexa called, pointing to cave just ahead of them. Lexa jumped off Kida's back and ran to the cave. Kida shifted and followed close behind. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the cave and she saw Clarke on the ground, curled up.

Lexa was already beside her, "She is breathing, but she is very cold."

Clarke's skin was very pale and Lexa was right, she was cold. Her clothes were very damp and Kida realised they were making her cold.

"Her clothes! They are still wet, we need to get her out of them and get her warm,"

"It is too wet to make a fire, we would just create smoke,"

Together they slowly removed Clarke's clothes until she was just in her underwear. Lexa wrapped her in the fur blanket she had brought with her.

"It's still not enough," Lexa said desperately.

"We should get her back to Tondc. Your healers can help," Kida replied.

"I don't know if that will work, we need to get her temperature to rise now."

Then it struck Kida, "Body heat! We use our body heat to warm her,"

The both of them stripped down, Lexa to her bindings and shorts, and Kida had no undergarments, so she was naked.

They lay down on either side of Clarke and pulled the blanket over the three of them. Lexa pulled Clarke into her front, wrapping her arms around her. Kida pressed up against Clarke's back and wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist. Kida reached for their discarded clothes and put them under their heads.

Kida finally allowed herself to relax. They had found Clarke and she was alive and that was all she could hope for.

She took a moment to look at the situation she was in. She was basically cuddling Clarke, ad she could feel Lexa's hands on her warm skin. Kida couldn't help but smile and imagine a future like this.

It was then that she noticed the throb in her back. For the past two days – since she met Clarke and Lexa – there had been a persistent pushing in her back that always flared when she was near Clarke or Lexa, but now it was just a dull throb now.

"You are unusually warm Kida," Lexa said, pulling Kida from her thoughts.

"It's another Lycan thing," Kida replied, "We have increased body temperature. It helps a lot in the winter."

Silence fell again in the cave. Kida could feel Clarke getting warmer and her skin was returning to colour.

"I'm sorry," Lexa said quietly, "for treating you the way that I have. You do not deserve that. I just want-"

"I accept your apology, Lexa," Kida interrupted, "but we will talk about this later. Clarke deserves to hear what you have to say too. I am sorry too. I had no right to go through your belongings."

"No, you didn't," Lexa replied, "You should have asked for the clothes."

"I wasn't sure if you would give them to me,"

"I'm not that cruel Kida,"

"I'm learning that."

 **XXXXX**

 **Clarke**

Warmth. Glorious warmth is what Clarke felt. It felt so good that she didn't want to leave. The heat against her chest was nice, but what she felt against her back was completely inviting and encompassing. She turned over and snuggled closer to it. Clarke took a deep breath and sighed. She could smell something lightly musky with a hint of wet fur. It was then that she noticed the arms around her, two sets of arms and skin. Lots and lots of skin.

Clarke's eyes shot open and she was met with dark skin and black hair. She looked up and saw Kida looking down at her.

"Morning Clarke," Kida said with a smirk.

Clarke shook her head, trying to register what was happening and in the process, noticed Kida's naked body. She immediately tensed and rolled over. There she was met with long brown curls that she would recognise anywhere.

Lexa looked at her with a worried face and guilt in her eyes.

Then it all came back to Clarke; the argument, Kida leaving, the storm. She narrowed her eyes at Lexa. The anger she felt as she left the tent the night before came flooding back and she was pissed.

"Clarke I –" Lexa started.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Clarke's voice was a lot coarser than normal and it surprised all three of them. She turned back to Kida, who had sat up, revealing her naked breasts to Clarke again. It took everything in the blonde to not look, "Kida, where did you go? I went looking for you." Clarke pulled the fur blanket around her, as she was no longer wrapped up in Lexa and Kida's arms.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Clarke. I was going to come back," Kida said.

"I just- I wanted to find you and tell that even if Lexa doesn't want to be with you, I do," Clarke admitted, "I think I had this image in my head of how it was going to go, but clearly that didn't happen,"

"Maybe you should listen to what Lexa has to say before you tell me what she wants,"

Clarke turned back around to the Commander to see her sitting up too, looking directly into Clarke's eyes.

Something had changed in Lexa; that was for sure. The guilt in her eyes was evident and this was not something Clarke had seen before. Lexa had opened up to her slowly since they had been together, but there was still a lot that she kept inside. So to see it clearly on her face, it softened Clarke's resolve.

However, before Lexa could speak again, Clarke unleashed a harsh, dry cough and deep shiver. She was feeling the effects of the night before and it felt terrible. She could feel a headache building and her limbs were sore. She felt incredibly weak and just wanted to sleep again.

Lexa pulled Clarke into her lap and the sky princess didn't protest. Clarke pressed her face into her soulmate's neck. Now she really regretted leaving the tent last night.

"We need to get her back to Tondc," Lexa said, looking up at Kida.

Kida nodded, "She can wear the clothes I borrowed from you. Clarke's are still wet,"

Kida took Clarke into her arms again, allowing Lexa to quickly get dressed and collect the rest of the clothes. Lexa then helped Clarke dress in Kida's clothes before wrapping the blanket around her again.

Clarke didn't say a word as the two moved around her, she just coughed and watched her soulmates work.

Soon Kida had shifted again and was lying on the ground waiting for Lexa and Clarke to get on. Lexa easily lifted Clarke into her arms and carried her over to Kida. She gently placed her on Kida's back, collected everything and climbed on behind Clarke. She held Clarke with one arm and pulled out the horn that Ryder had given her. Lexa blew hard, alerting the other search parties that they had found Clarke and were heading back.

Kida started off slower, this time, aware that Clarke was relying completely on Lexa to keep her steady. Quickly Lexa found her balance and held Clarke tight, "It's okay Prisa. You're going to be okay,"

Clarke weakly nodded into Lexa's neck and felt Kida's strides speed up. That's all she remembered before the world went black again.

* * *

Well, that was a bit of a rollercoaster! I hope you liked getting a bit more insight into Kida's mind :D  
For anyone who would like to know, my icon is actually a bit of artwork that I did for the story. You can see a bigger version on my tumblr: who-am-i-anyway  
Also, I'm going to try and keep to a 2 week deadline after each update. So you should expect the next chapter within the next two weeks (YAY new years resolution!)

As always, I love to hear what you all think and I'd love to answer any questions that you may have (no spoilers though!)


	5. Time To Tell All

I decided to give you all a little present before the season 3 premiere COZ WE ALL GONNA DIEE!

So I tried to make last chapter a bit angsty, I don't think I did a very good job but I'm pretty sure this chapter will make up for it. I know it's as long as my other chapters but I hope you like it.

Thank you once again to everyone who has commented it really means the world to me.

A HUGE shoutout to my best friend Rachel who has helped me ever since I first came up with this story. She has read the 20 thousand different versions that I wrote before I posted this and is the person who I run almost all of my ideas by. Thanks Rach, you're seriously the best!

Anyways, on with the story

Disclaimer: see the prologue

* * *

 **Clarke**

Clarke recovered steadily over the next few days. She was no longer cold all the time but she was coughing a lot and spent most of the day sleeping. Lexa wanted to stay by her side but her duties didn't allow her to. She checked on Clarke when she could, yet she wasn't too worried.

Kida had been by Clarke's side the entire time. She would sit beside Clarke while she slept, providing her with extra warmth when the blonde needed it. If others were in the tent, Kida would be curled up in wolf form beside the bed, eyeing anyone who got close to Clarke but, when they were alone and Clarke was awake, they took the time to get to know each other better. Clarke spoke about what life was like living in the sky, but she would get tired easily, so Kida did most of the talking.

"You are so damn warm," Clarke said as she cuddled into Kida's side. This was also a new development in their relationship. As they were learning more about each other, they were getting physically closer too.

Kida laughed, "It's a good thing now," she said, "but wait 'til summer. You will be pushing me as far away as possible,"

"How do you handle that?" Clarke asked.

"Lots of swimming," Kida laughed, "but it isn't as bad as you may think. My body temperature is only slightly higher than yours,"

Clarke hummed, "I plan on making the most of it now." She smiled as she thought about how her relationship with Kida was developing. It was happening so flawlessly and Clarke could feel herself falling for Kida.

"Tell me about your family," Clarke said.

"The whole pack is–was my family," Kida said and her face dropped. It was still hard not being a part of her old pack.

"What about your parents? You never talk about them."

"My father was killed when I was just a pup. He is one of the only Lycans to be killed by humans. I didn't know him very well because I was so young but I admired him. He was a great warrior."

"I'm sorry Kida. My father was killed too, back when I lived on the Ark."

"I'm sorry too Clarke, but you still have your mother."

"Yeah, what about yours?"

"She died too, a few years ago. Her name was Metea. We were very close. She gave me my very first bow and taught me how to use it. She used to tell me stories at night, about the first Lycans and the Goddess."

"The Goddess?"

"Our deity. Some Lycans believe in her, I don't. I liked the stories, though; tales of brave warriors, fighting for their people and to protect their families. I remember thinking, that's what I'm going to be when I am Alpha." Kida leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "Now, I am not even with the pack. For all I know, Mason, the one who led the attack against me, has already claimed the position of Alpha. But one day, I will return to them and get my family back,"

"I know you will," Clarke said gently, "I have seen what you can do, and I have no doubt that you will be the greatest Alpha the Lycans have ever seen."

 **XXXXX**

Both Clarke and Kida turned to the front of the tent as Lexa walked in. She sighed and her shoulders dropped. They watched as she quickly washed off her war paint and removed her outer clothes, leaving her in a tank top and pants.

"Long day?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded in response.

"Come here," Clarke said as she opened her arms for her soulmate.

Lexa smiled and crawled into Clarke's arms, resting her body on top of Clarke's and leaning her head on Clarke's breasts.

Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa's weight on top of her. She gently began to run her hand through Lexa's hair, undoing some of the braids that had loosened during the day. This had become one of Lexa's favorite ways to cuddle, especially when she was tired. She would let Clarke take the weight of the world off her shoulders, even if it was just for a moment.

Lexa breathed a sigh of contentment, "The last of the generals have left to return to their clans. I expect there will be a meeting in Polis soon."

"Will you finally take me there?" Clarke asked.

Lexa closed her eyes and nodded, "I had wanted to take you when I wasn't there for political reasons but that will not happen in the near future,"

Clarke turned her attention back to Kida, who occupied Clarke's other hand, playing with her fingers gently. She smiled when Kida looked at her, who smiled in return. This felt so right.

Although, Lexa still hadn't voiced her reason for keeping Kida at a distance. It was a concern in the back of Clarke's mind, but Lexa had certainly been more open around Kida over the past few days. It was a good indication that maybe this could be something.

Clarke was broken from her thoughts when she felt another hand on top of her's. She looked down to see Lexa staring intently at her hand on Clarke and Kida's. This was a pleasant surprise. Since the day after the storm, Lexa had not been this physically close when the three of them were together.

"I did it to protect you," Lexa said, her voice barely above a whisper. There was a beat of silence.

"What do you mean?" Kida asked.

Lexa pushed herself off of Clarke and sat with her legs crossed.

"I promised myself that if we ever found you, I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. No matter who you were. Ever since I was called to lead my people, I have gained enemies. They would do anything to harm me and that would mean coming after you, the both of you. And because of our bond, my own people could turn on me. The last time there were three soulmates, they were hunted and tortured, forced to watch each other suffer. I couldn't risk your lives like that."

"You ignored me because you care?"

"Pushing you away was the only way to keep you safe. If there was no chance of us being together, no one would know about you,"

"Lexa, that was not your decision to make. This involves all three of us. No one has to know about me now but I don't want to remain a secret forever," Kida said, "I appreciate you trying to protect me but I can protect myself and you too. If anything, Clarke is the one who needs protection," Kida grinned, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Clarke said slightly offended, "I can take care of myself."

"I know children who have more skill than you,"

Clarke saw Lexa smile from the corner of her eye, "Sorry if I haven't been training since birth. I've lived in a metal box for most of my life!"

"I was only trained from the age of two," Lexa said.

"I began training at five," Kida added.

"So I have more experience than you?" Lexa asked; the smile on her face shifted into a smirk.

"That is not necessarily true. I know I can beat you in a duel," Kida replied, sitting up straighter, speaking with confidence.

"As Heda, I am the greatest warrior of my people,"

"As Alpha, I am the greatest warrior of mine. And I doubt you could keep up with my Lycan abilities." Kida said with a shrug.

Clarke watched the two of them banter back and forth, surprised at how easily they were interacting.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Lexa said, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course, I can't wait to see the look on your face when–"

"Alright, that's enough!" Clarke interrupted, "Now I have to deal with not just one but two giant egos. This is going to kill me one day." She said to herself, "Can we get back to what this is really about, please?"

Kida and Lexa turned serious again and nodded.

"Lexa," Clarke started, "I don't know what you want, but I know that I want to be with Kida as much as I want to be with you. And I want you to be in this too. So I guess the question is, what do you want?"

 **XXXXX**

 **Lexa**

Lexa remained silent, gathering her thoughts before she replied. There was no denying now that she cared for Kida. If she did not, she wouldn't have tried to protect her like she had.

The truth was that ever since she met Kida, the raven-haired Lycan had already imprinted herself on Lexa's heart, just like it was printed on her back. Since then, every little thing that Kida did made Lexa fall a little bit more. Kida challenged her much like Clarke did and as much as it irritated her; it made her, even more, endearing. Also, Lexa didn't really mind that Kida wore her clothes – as long as she asked first – they looked good on her.

Lexa reached for Clarke and Kida's hands again. She took a moment to admire them, the contrast of Kida's dark skin to Clarke's paler tone and then to her own; the warmth of Kida's hand was so inviting and Clarke's was still soft compared to her own calloused palms and they fit perfectly together, the puzzle finally complete.

"I want," she said, "to be with you too. The both of you,"

She looked up and saw huge smiles on both Clarke and Kida's faces and couldn't help but smile herself. This was part of what her future was going to be and it felt right. It felt like she was where she was meant to be.

Suddenly, Clarke leaped at her and threw her arms around Lexa's neck.

"I love you. Did you know that?" Clarke said.

Lexa nodded and leaned in to capture Clarke's lips. She felt Clarke smiling against her lips and pulled back gently.

" _Ai hod yu in seintaim_ ," Lexa said, looking right into Clarke's bright eyes.

Then Clarke to Kida and said, "And you? I'm definitely falling in love with you,"

Kida grinned and said, "The feeling is mutual,"

Clarke glanced at Kida's lips before surging forward and kissing her. Kida pulled her in closer as their lips moved together.

Lexa watched on in wonder. She thought she would feel jealous to see Clarke kiss Kida, but she definitely did not. She felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach and it made her blush.

As Kida and Clarke pulled apart, Kida, still smiling, said, "Wow, so that is what it is like to kiss your soulmate,"

Clarke didn't say anything, she just stared at Kida. Lexa and Kida waited for a moment but Clarke still had not said anything.

"I don't recall ever seeing Clarke speechless," Lexa said with a laugh.

"I must have been pretty good, considering that was my first kiss," said Kida, smirking.

This seemed to break Clarke's silence, "That was your first kiss?"

Kida nodded, "We save ourselves for our soulmates,"

"That is amazing," Clarke said, "You could be waiting your whole life for your soulmate. How could you be so patient?"

"I merely found no interest in anyone. Then I found you both and I guess that changed," Kida looked at Lexa. Her brown eyes were drawing Lexa in closer, "I knew you always cared for me." She smirked as she moved closer to Lexa.

"It was not very difficult to do," Lexa smiled, leaning in closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

"You made it a bit harder for me," Kida said.

Lexa felt guilt shoot through her. Her head dropped slightly, but Kida quickly reached up and brought her face up again.

"Hey," Kida said, "I have already forgiven you and if you don't believe that, believe this."

Kida leaned in gently and pressed her lips to Lexa's. The world stopped and everything else faded away. Nothing else mattered but the three of them. The throbbing in Lexa's back faded away to nothing, a sign that all was as it should be. Kida's lips were soft and gentle against her own. Lexa returned the kiss with fervor. Their lips moved perfectly together, dancing together like they had been partners for a lifetime.

They parted gently and gazed into each other's eyes. Now Lexa understood why Clarke had been speechless. She saw it in Kida's eyes too.

They were complete.

* * *

THE END! jk jk, we've still got a long way to go

iasdfghjkasdfgh SO MUCH FLUFF! I even gave myself feels!

I posted the picture of Kida on my tumblr for those of you who are interested: who-am-i-anyway just click on the CLEXIDA tag on my main page  
It's not very high quality coz I'm not good enough to draw from scratch. Let me know what you think of her.

Translations:

ai hod yu in seintaim - I love you too

I wish you all good luck in watching the premiere. I'll hopefully have a new chapter for you soon, if I survive :P


	6. The Morning After

I am so so so so so sorry. This chapter took wayyy too long to write. I've been working a bit more and my inspiration level has been in the negatives. Plus season 3 has just killed me.

But it's here now

IMPORTANT: I've gone back to the Prologue and changed something. Raven doesn't have a soulmate, not yet anyway. I never really liked Wick and considering what's happened in season 3, it makes sense that he isn't her soulmate. I have someone much better in mind. Leave a comment letting me know who you think it might be.

As always, all mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: See Prologue

* * *

 **Lexa**

Lexa's body, like it did every day, rose with the sun and yet, she didn't want to move.

Last night had been eye-opening, to say the least. The way that it felt to spend the night with both Clarke and Kida beside her was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her entire being was completely and utterly content for the first time since she became _Heda_.

It also helped that she had slept peacefully through the night, undisturbed by nightmares, and quite occupied with rather pleasant dreams of pale and dark skin. It was the best sleep she had had in a long time and Lexa wanted to relish that for a little moment longer.

She felt a warm weight pressed against her and smiled, pulling it in closer. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down, expecting to see blonde hair but was met with pitch-black curls.

She blinked in surprise, specifically remembering that Clarke had been resting against her shoulder when they had fallen asleep. However, Lexa didn't mind; Kida was kind of adorable. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply and her face was completely relaxed and innocent. Lexa brought her hand up and gently stroked Kida's back. The Lycan smiled in her sleep and moved a leg over Lexa's, bringing her even closer to the brunette.

Lexa looked to her right and saw Clarke sitting up with her sketchbook and a piece of charcoal. She was completely focused, her tongue was poking out between her lips and Lexa had an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

She adjusted her body slightly to get a better look at her blonde soulmate but she jostled Kida in the process.

" _Ste yu daun_ ," Kida mumbled, " _Ai trana rid ai op_ ,"

Lexa looked back at Kida in surprise, not expecting her native tongue to come from between those lips.

"As much as I would love to stay, I need to get up soon," Lexa replied.

" _No. Ste._ _And you, put the book away and cuddle with us_ ," Kida reached out her arm and wrapped it around Clarke's hips. Clarke gasped as Kida effortlessly pulled her down from her sitting position and onto her side next to the Lycan. Kida then moved back to press against Lexa.

Lexa couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as Clarke wrapped her arm around Kida and shuffled in closer. Lexa turned her body into Kida and brought her left hand up to intertwine her fingers with Clarke's.

They were three puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together and Lexa never wanted to move.

 **XXXXX**

 **Clarke**

That night, the three of them had spent hours talking and Clarke got to watch as Lexa slowly opened up more and more to Kida as the night went on.

As they talked, Clarke found herself wanting any form of physical contact with both Kida and Lexa. Whether it was gentle touches, small kisses to cheeks or foreheads, or even twirling gorgeous locks of hair around fingers, Clarke never wanted to be parted from her soulmates. She probably spent an hour tracing the tattoos on the side of Kida's head and neck, while the Lycan spoke of her love of exploring and all that she had seen.

Eventually, they had fallen asleep in a tangled mess of limbs. That was the first night that Kida shared the bed with Lexa and Clarke, the first of many to come.

Clarke was the first to wake, which was very rare. Usually, Lexa had to coax her to wake up in the morning. The sky girl managed to get out from between Lexa and Kida without causing too much movement, but they both groaned at the loss of her presence.

Clarke smiled and walked into the main area of the tent, taking Lexa's jacket off of one of the posts to keep her warm in the cold morning air.

She turned back to look at her soulmates in bed and saw that they had subconsciously cuddled up to each other. Kida now had her head on Lexa's chest and Lexa's arm was wrapped around Kida's back. Clarke swooned at the sight. She quickly found her sketchbook, a piece of charcoal and moved back to the bed. She discarded Lexa's coat and sat beside her two sleeping soulmates, feeling the warmth radiating off Kida.

She sat back and began to sketch the two girls beside her, capturing the peaceful looks on their faces and the curves of their bodies meshed together. Clarke realised she could probably sketch the two of them for hours and never get bored, maybe they could pose for her one day.

She bit her lip as she thought of Lexa and Kida posing for her, naked, and getting the chance to study every dip and peak of their gorgeous bodies. A shiver went down her spine and it wasn't from the cold air.

Clarke continued to draw as she heard Lexa stir beside her. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her but she kept focused on her drawing. She was determined to get every single feature right.

She turned in surprise when she heard Kida speak Trigedasleng. She had never expected the Lycan to know the language but Clarke didn't have much time to dwell on it before she was pulled down beside Kida.

Clarke laughed once she recovered from the surprise and pressed her front into Kida's back, wrapping her arm around the Lycan, and burying her face into the black curly hair. She smiled when she felt Lexa take her hand.

Clarke knew that she could have stayed in bed with her soulmates all day, but she had been doing that already for almost a week. She had to admit that she was going a bit stir crazy and was desperate to get outside. She was feeling much better now and maybe being with her soulmates had helped with that.

"Come on you two," she said, as she released her two soulmates, "I've been holed up in here for almost a week. I'm getting up and you should too, _Heda_ ,"

Lexa groaned and reluctantly made to move out of bed, however, she was being held down by the girl lying on top of her.

"Kida," Lexa said, "I need to get up,"

Clarke moved to get dressed. She could hear her soulmates interacting behind her and when she turned around, she saw Lexa lying on her back with her arms spread wide and Kida walking towards her, smirking.

"What did you do to her?" Clarke asked the Lycan.

"Just this," Kida replied and captured Clarke's lips with hers.

It took Clarke a moment to realise what was happening but then she pressed back into Kida, her hands grasping at the fabric of Kida's shirt as their lips moved together. She could feel Kida's smirk disappear as she ran her tongue across the Lycan's lips. Before Kida could even react, Clarke had pulled away, a smirk of her own on her lips.

"You are a tease," Kida said, slightly breathless.

"You have no idea," Clarke replied.

 **XXXXX**

Clarke breathed in the crisp morning air as she stepped outside of the tent. She had barely been let out while she was sick and it reminded her of being on the Ark. Being confined to a small space and the same stale air felt like being in prison. Now that she had tasted freedom, she was never going back.

The air was cold against her face, but Lexa had had a new coat made for her from the pauna fur, so she hardly felt the chill through her body.

She heard Kida and Lexa exit the tent behind her. Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the temple.

"I'll be at the training grounds then meeting with Indra," Lexa said, "what will you do?"

"I might walk around camp for a while, see who is still around," Clarke replied, "I'll come and find you later,"

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke sweetly. Clarke wanted to deepen the kiss but Lexa pulled away with a smile, "Later Clarke," Lexa placed a hand on the side of Kida's face and stroked her fur affectionately, then she turned and walked away from her soulmates.

Clarke couldn't help but stare at Lexa's retreating figure and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kida doing the same, "You should go with her,"

Kida looked back at her, worry clear in her eyes. She nudged Clarke's shoulder with her snout and whined.

"I'll be fine," Clarke said, "Plus watching Lexa train is mesmerising,"

Kida sighed and glared at Clarke, a warning that she should be careful.

Clarke laughed at Kida's glare and said, "I promise, I'll be careful. Now go,"

Kida quickly licked Clarke's cheek and trotted off after Lexa. Once she reached the brunette, she nudged Lexa's shoulder from behind and Lexa immediately smiled at her. Lexa put her hand in the fur at Kida's neck and continued toward the training grounds.

Clarke couldn't help but admire her two soulmates. Lexa was a wonder by herself, but to see Kida beside her made the Commander look unstoppable. Together they oozed unmatched strength and power, and they were Clarke's. They had only met Kida just over a week ago and it was incredible just how quickly Clarke and Lexa's relationship had changed. It had been tested, but now it was growing, growing to fit Kida in and it didn't feel difficult at all. It just felt right.

"Clarke!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Octavia approached her, "Clarke, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Clarke replied, "happy to be outside,"

"Glad to hear it," Octavia said, "Umm, Raven said she needed to talk to you, once you were feeling better,"

"She is still here? I thought she would have gone back to Camp Jaha by now," They started walking toward Raven's tent.

"Uh yeah, she said something about the radio antenna taking longer than expected,"

They arrived at Raven's tent and stepped inside. The mechanic sat a bench, fiddling with something that Clarke had no idea about.

"Hey Raven, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Clarke! It's good to see you on your feet," the mechanic replied, smiling, "Well actually, we both wanted to talk to you,"

Clarke raised an eyebrow, she knew where this was going, and Raven's smile said it all. This was almost exactly how it happened when they found out about her soulmate tattoo.

"Oh really? And what exactly do you want to talk to me about?" Clarke deadpanned.

"Just Kida," Octavia said, "Got something you want to tell us?"

They knew, of course, they knew. She saw their faces at the meeting a few days ago; it was only a matter of time before they cornered her about it.

"I should have known this was going to happen," Clarke groaned, frustrated.

"We would have asked you about her earlier but Kida was always around like a guard dog. Pun intended!" Octavia said.

"She's not a guard dog!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's her isn't it?" Raven asked smugly, "She's your other soulmate,"

Clarke kept quiet for a moment. She could try and deny it, but Raven and Octavia were persistent. If she denied it, then they would pester her until she told them the truth. She looked at her two friends and smiled.

"I knew it!" Raven exclaimed.

"If you knew then why did you need to ask?"

"Because we want to know how it happened!" Octavia said, "Did you really think that we were just going to let you off without all the details?"

"I was kinda hoping for it, yeah," Clarke replied.

"Well too bad Princess," Raven said, "Now tell us how it all happened."

 **XXXXX**

When Clarke finally stepped out of Raven's tent, she breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she loved Raven and Octavia, the two of them could be exhausting. They had squeezed every single detail out of her, well almost every detail. She had managed to avoid explaining Lexa's feelings, knowing that neither of her friends knew that side of the Commander and how private Lexa preferred to be.

It was now well into the day and Clarke decided she should go and see her soulmates. She couldn't help herself. The draw she felt towards them was stronger than it had been with just Lexa. That, in of itself, should have felt strange but it didn't; it felt completely natural.

It surprised her how easy it was, but that seemed to be the nature of most soulmate bonds. You felt the need to be near each other and in being together, you would learn about your partner – or partners – and fall in love with them, at whatever pace felt best.

Clarke could remember the story of how her parents fell in love. They had met each other at a young age. The size of the Ark meant that many kids met their soulmates early, but they didn't act on it until they were older and could understand it. And Jake Griffin, being a true romantic at heart, had wooed Abby, despite knowing they were meant to be together anyway. He had told a young Clarke that he would often make detours on his way to Engineering, just to catch a glimpse of Abby studying or working in the Medical Bay.

Clarke fought back the tears as the thoughts of her father came to the surface of her mind. She missed him so much and she sometimes wondered if he would be proud of her and all that she has done on the ground; if he would have liked Lexa and now Kida.

She quickly shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away, knowing if she dwelled on it, she would most definitely cry. She arrived at the training grounds to see Lexa fighting hand-to-hand with one of her warriors and Kida sitting off to the side watching intently. As Clarke approached, Kida's tail started to wag with excitement and Clarke bit back a smile. She stood beside Kida and leaned into her slightly, watching as Lexa gracefully dodged every single move that the warrior tried to make, whilst getting several strong hits in, but mostly staying on the defensive.

Suddenly, Lexa switched into offensive, landing three quick punches to his chest, making him stumble back. He approached her slowly, the fight clearly taking its' toll. He tried to land a punch to Lexa's face but she easily ducked underneath, swinging her leg around and knocking his feet out from beneath him. The air was knocked out of his lungs, but he still tried to get back up.

" _Daun ste pleni gon deyon. You fight well but you must learn to out-think your opponent_ ," Lexa said as she offered him a hand to help him stand up.

"Mochof Heda," he replied, bowing before he limped away.

Lexa took a long drink from the skin that was offered to her by Ryder and turned to Clarke. Clarke shook her head as she saw Lexa's grin, "You're such a show-off," Clarke called out.

"No, I'm not," Lexa replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "I am helping improve my warriors,"

"Sure," Clarke replied rolling her eyes but Lexa swept her up into a kiss.

"Still think you can beat me, Kida?" Lexa asked the white wolf with a smile.

Kida tilted her head to the side, thinking, and then nodded smugly. Clarke laughed as Lexa's face dropped into a glare, "We will see about that," Lexa took Clarke's hand and began walking away from the training grounds.

"Weren't you going to meet with Indra?" Clarke asked.

"I will, but I needed to speak with you two first," Lexa said lowly.

Clarke nodded. They made their way back to the tent, requesting food to be brought to them. Once the food was delivered, Kida shifted into human form and stood beside Clarke as Lexa nervously paced.

"What did you need to talk about?" Kida asked, causing Lexa to stop moving.

"Last night I said that we would be going to Polis soon," Lexa began, "The thought has been on my mind for some time and I have decided to go back…tomorrow,"

"Why so soon?" Clarke asked.

"I have been away for too long, Clarke. Going back for a few days at a time is not enough. I need to return home,"

"You should have said something. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since the first time I returned there after the war,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Clarke asked, slightly shocked and angry.

"I didn't want to take you away from your people so soon," Lexa said.

Clarke sighed, "You can be such _branwoda_ sometimes. You know that they would have been fine without me. With the alliance in place, everything has been peaceful,"

"I know. I let my feelings cloud my judgement. I'm sorry,"

"Lexa, I love you but seriously, you need to talk to me and now Kida too. For this to work you need to trust us,"

"I do trust you," Lexa grabbed each of their hands, "I trust you both more than anyone else and I promise to talk to you more. I am still adjusting to having you both,"

"Good," Clarke said.

"Now that is cleared up," Kida said, picking up Clarke's other hand, "Polis. When will we leave?"

"Soon after sunrise. It will take most of the day on horseback," Lexa replied.

"I can cut that time in half," Kida boasted.

"I know that you can, however, we are not the only ones returning. We will travel with the group on horseback,"

"But horses are so slow," Kida complained.

"Think about it this way," Clarke said, "you can run as much as you want between here and Polis while we travel,"

Kida thought for a moment, "That does sound promising. Fine, ride the horses," Kida turned to exit the tent.

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked.

"To introduce myself to the horses. The last thing we need is for them to get spooked by me and bolt. Besides, don't you two have packing to do?"

 **XXXXX**

 **Kida**

Stupid horses, Kida thought to herself as she left the stables. As soon as they had seen her, they got extremely nervous. However the advantage of being an animal herself, Kida could communicate with most animals. Some were smarter than others and some were so far mutated that they could hardly be considered animals anymore.

She had managed to calm them down enough to communicate that she meant them no harm. Not surprisingly, Lexa's horse was the easiest to calm down, and the rest soon followed after that.

The white Lycan slowly walked back through the village, stopping to play with a few children along the way. Being around the children made her think of her pack. There had been a few pups in the pack and they were very close to her. She missed them a lot.

Kida was lost in her thoughts and almost didn't notice the girl limping towards her. She had brown hair and wore a red jacket. She recognised her as one of Clarke's friends.

"Hey wolfy," the girl said, "follow me,"

The girl turned and walked away. Kida tilted her head curiously. This girl had fire and didn't seem like someone who liked to be pushed around. Kida followed her, letting her curiosity get the better of her. The girl led her to a tent with a table inside with various metal things scattered across it that Kida cautiously sniffed at. The technology of the Sky people was still a mystery to her but she did want to know more.

The girl turned to Kida and said, "Kida, right? I need to talk to you, the human you,"

Kida laughed and shifted, "Well you are the first besides Clarke and Lexa to actually want to talk to me,"

"Most people find you intimidating but me, not so much. I'm Raven and first off, I think the whole transforming into a wolf thing is pretty damn awesome. Secondly, I know that you're Clarke and Lexa's soulmate,"

Kida stared at Raven wide-eyed, "How did you know?" Kida asked.

"I'm not blind. It was as clear as day at the meeting and earlier today Clarke told Octavia and me everything. But that's beside the point. I just wanted to let you know, that if you hurt either of them, especially Clarke, you're healing abilities will not save you from what I will do to you,"

The glare from the shorter girl made Kida feel slightly intimidated, but she shook it off and said, "I would never hurt my soulmates, and if I did I would willingly hand myself over to you,"

"I knew you'd be a smart one. Now your healing abilities, it can heal just about anything right?"

Kida nodded, "Most injuries apart from fatal ones and some illnesses. We cannot regrow limbs but they will heal if reattached,"

"Have you ever tried to heal someone who isn't a Lycan?"

"It has never been tried, nor would we know how. Why are you so interested?"

"In case you didn't notice, I wear a brace on my leg. I was hoping that maybe there was some way to use your abilities to fix it,"

Kida noticed the metal that was strapped to the girl's leg and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She had never known what it was like to be injured for more than a few hours. To be injured permanently would be heart-breaking.

"I wish that there was something I could do to help, but I can't. Isn't Clarke's mother a healer? Can't she help you?"

"There is nothing anyone can do," Raven sighed deeply and dropped her head into her hands and for a moment she looked completely defeated, but she lifted her head up, her eyes slightly watered and she rolled her shoulders. She picked up some kind of metal thing from the table and went to work.

Kida wanted to ask her more about her injury but got the feeling that Raven would not talk about it anymore so she decided to change the subject.

"So what is it that you do?" Kida asked.

Raven looked at her and grinned, "I make things go boom,"

 **XXXXX**

Kida spent some more time listening to Raven explain a bit about her love of explosives as well as what it meant to be a mechanic. It's safe to say that Kida was hooked on Sky people technology and wanted to know a lot more, but it was getting late and she should get back to her soulmates before they begin to worry.

"Thank you for showing me your technology. I look forward to learning more from you again," Kida said.

"Anytime, it's nice to have someone around who is genuinely interested in what I do," Raven replied.

"I'm sure many people are. You are very smart and know your craft well,"

"I'm actually a genius but that's a story for another time,"

Kida nodded and went to shift but Raven stopped her, "Look, about the healing stuff, can you not say anything to anyone? I don't need Clarke or Abby on my back about it,"

"Of course," Kida said, "And if you ever need someone to talk to-"

"Got it," Raven cut her off, "you know, you're not so bad wolf-girl," Raven smiled.

"Neither are you, blackbird,"

* * *

Translations:

Ste yu daun. Ai trana rid ai op - Stay down. I am trying to sleep.  
Ste - Stay  
Daun ste pleni gon deyon - that is enough for today  
branwoda - fool

Thank you for sticking with me and for all the comments/reviews, kudos/favorites and subs/follows/bookmarks. I really appreciate it :)  
If any of you want to check out my art work and stuff to do with my fic, just go to my tumblr who-am-i-anyway and search CLEXIDA.

Until the next chapter :)


	7. Learning and Experiencing

Sorry again for the late update. We were all hit hard by the scene-that-shall-not-be-named. It killed my inspiration to write but now I'm back (i hope)

Just to let you know, I can guarantee that Lexa, Clarke or Kida will NOT DIE in this story. They have a long life to live together but it won't be without ups and downs (e.g. near death experiences).

As for other characters, I'm undecided at the moment. Originally, I had an idea on a few characters that were going to die, but now I'm thinking, everyone should live and be happy.  
But like I said, I'm undecided. I'll make up my mind when the time comes

P.S. None of you asked for it, but here it is: the first smut of the fic. It's only light smut but it's the first I've written so feedback is much appreciated.  
(I love how I've never written smut before and decide to publish a threesome fic. LOL)

As always all mistakes are my own

Disclaimer: see the prologue

* * *

 **Clarke**

The next morning it was Clarke's turn to want to stay in bed. The morning felt particularly icy, even with the warmth of her soulmates to keep it at bay; but Lexa wouldn't allow her to sleep the day away, reminding her that they had to leave early to arrive at Polis before nightfall. With some whispered promises of a much more comfortable bed and the chance to sleep-in the next morning, Clarke finally rolled out of bed, pulling one of the furs with her. A few grumbles later and Clarke was dressed, almost ready to leave. She went to strap her handgun to her thigh but Lexa put her hand over it to stop her.

"You cannot bring that with you, Clarke,"

"Why not?" Clarke asked.

"Guns are forbidden in Polis and the last thing I need is for the wrong person to get their hands on it and accidently shoot me,"

"I would never let that happen," Kida growled.

"Neither will I," Clarke replied and put her gun down on the table, "I'll give it to Raven before we leave, but I can't defend myself with just a dagger,"

"You won't," Lexa moved to her belongings and took out a sword in its scabbard. It was shorter than Lexa's sword, but still just as lethal, "you will use this,"

Clarke took the sword from Lexa and felt the weight in her hand. It was lighter than her gun, which sometimes felt like a dead weight in her hand, "Lexa, I barely know how to use it,"

"That's why I'm going to teach you,"

"And I'm going to help," Kida added with a smile.

Clarke smiled at her soulmates. Her heart warmed as she thought of them teaching her. It was probably going to be very entertaining to see them butt heads over training techniques.

The sword was strapped over Clarke's shoulder and she shifted slightly until it was comfortable.

"Come," Lexa said, as she took Clarke's hand, leading her to the exit of the tent, "It is almost sunrise,"

Clarke groaned as a draft of cold air flew into the tent. She couldn't wait for winter to be over, even though it had only just begun. She quickly put on her gloves and raised her hood.

She stepped out of the tent and gasped. The entire camp and surrounding trees were covered with a layer of white.

"Is this snow?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, it is," Lexa said, not taking her eyes off Clarke.

"It's so beautiful," She reached her hands out to catch the tiny pieces of falling ice. The chill in the air was all but forgotten as she took in how incredible it was. Not many people were out and about yet, so there were only a few sets of prints in the otherwise untouched snow. It looked so pure.

Kida rushed forward and bounced around happily, opening her jaws to collect a few snowflakes on her tongue.

"The snow is my favourite part of winter," Lexa said.

"I think it is mine too," Clarke replied.

They left shortly afterwards, taking a moment to eat before Clarke said a quick goodbye to her friends and mounted her horse. The group set off at a steady pace and it was then that Clarke was reminded of the cold against her face. She could feel her nose and cheeks burn in the cold wind.

Lexa called to slow to a walk and she reached into one of her saddlebags. She pulled out a blue scarf and handed it to Clarke.

"This should help, Clarke," Lexa said, with her red sash wrapped around her head.

Clarke quickly wrapped it around her neck and pulled it high to her nose. It smelt slight of Lexa and Clarke felt instantly comforted.

"Thank you, I love it. But you have to stop giving me things, Lexa,"

"Never, _ai hodnes_ ," Lexa said smiling.

 **XXXXX**

After a few hours of riding, Clarke began to feel the stiffness in her body. The ride itself had been fairly easy and uneventful, however, Clarke was not bored at all.

Kida provided some much-needed entertainment as they rode.

She started off walking beside Lexa and her horse when they had slowed down, but it seemed like she quickly grew bored of that, so she began to trot up and down the length of the group, almost mockingly. When she returned to Clarke and Lexa, she looked up at them with a glint in her eyes before shooting off into the trees, faster than any horse could. She would be gone for a few minutes and a blur of white could barely be seen through the trees at times. Then she would suddenly return, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, panting hard and her tail wagging.

When they were riding through open plains, Kida would bark loudly and sprint all the way to the other side of the clearing and back before the group had even travelled halfway. A few times she tried to bait Lexa into following her by nudging her leg, clearly wanting to race, but Lexa just smiled and shook her head. She turned to Clarke and said, "And you thought I was a show-off,"

From her position on top of her horse, Clarke could truly see how magnificent Kida's wolf form was. She was slightly shorter than Lexa's warhorse that had to be almost 6 feet tall. Her white fur seemed to shine, even in the light of the dreary day it had turned out to be. Every single one of her movements was effortless and had a certain grace to them. Clarke was in awe.

Kida slowed to a walk and sniffed the air around her. She seemed to be searching for something and when she found it, she ran off into the trees, far from Clarke's view.

It was almost midday and Kida had been gone for quite a while. Clarke knew she had nothing to worry about but she couldn't help the feeling that something could have happened to her soulmate. Luckily, Kida soon appeared dragging a large buck along with her between her jaws. Lexa called for the group to take a break in the next clearing, ordering her warriors to prepare a fire and skin Kida's kill.

Clarke stiffly dismounted her horse and tied it up beside Lexa's. She shook out her legs, regaining some feeling again. As much as she loved horses, sitting on the back of one for several hours was not what she called an ideal day. Lexa constantly reminded her that she would get used to it with practice, but as of right now, it was a pain in her ass.

Despite the beauty of the snow, the air was still bitterly cold and the sun was hidden far behind the clouds to allow for any warmth. Clarke shivered as a short gust of wind blew through the area. It was most certainly her coldest day on the ground, apart from the night of the storm, but then she had been soaked to the skin. She pulled her coat tighter around her.

The Trikru warriors moved all about the clearing, each with their own specific job to prepare lunch or to keep watch over the group, leaving Clarke with nothing to do until the food was ready. Lexa had sat near the fire, with her sword across her lap, sharpening it rhythmically. Kida padded up behind the brunette and lay down, curling her large body around Lexa, inviting her to lean back into the warm fur.

Clarke smiled and walked over to her soulmates and sat beside Lexa, shifting as close as she possibly could to her in order to soak in her warmth. Kida definitely helped, by spreading out slightly more to make room for Clarke and sharing her natural body heat.

Lexa continued to sharpen her sword, occasionally flipping the blade over to do the other side. Clarke watched her movements closely and Lexa seemed to notice.

"One of the most important parts of learning to fight," Lexa said, "is learning how to take care of your blade. If you do not take care of it, there is no point in using it. Show me your sword, Clarke,"

Clarke pulled the blade from over her shoulder and passed it to the brunette, "I admit, I have not used this sword for some time, so it is still in good condition, however over time, the edge will dull. A sharp sword is a good sword, especially for warriors of our size. We often face opponents who are larger than us, so we must rely on our speed more so than our strength. However, if you sharpen your sword too much, it is also ineffective and will dull far quicker."

Lexa continued to explain how to sharpen swords, and Clarke found herself mesmerised. She couldn't tear her eyes off her soulmate as she spoke animatedly. She had to remind herself to actually listen to what Lexa was saying rather than just stare at her. Her soulmate's lips looked particularly enticing, reminding her that it had been over a week since they last had sex or even a long make out session.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Ved standing in front of them with a plate of meat. He handed it to them, bowing slightly. She then watched as he tentatively offered Kida a large meaty bone, taken from the leg of the buck. Kida stared at him for a moment before snatching it from him eagerly and began to tear at it. Ved jumped in surprise, causing Clarke and Lexa to chuckle slightly. He quickly walked away to re-join Ryder and the other warriors.

Clarke observed her Lycan soulmate as she chomped down on the bone. A part of her assumed that she would be repulsed by her actions, but she couldn't help but find her completely adorable.

They didn't stay for much longer as they still had quite a distance to go before they reached Polis. They rode at a trot for most of the way, wanting to make up a bit of time without straining the horses.

Once they arrived at the road leading into the city, they slowed back to a walk.

"Kida," Lexa said, catching both her soulmates' attention, "stay between Clarke and I while we walk through the streets,"

Kida nodded and slipped in between their horses. The horses were completely unfazed by Kida now and didn't shift at all as she walked between them. They walked between the trees for a little longer, before Clarke began to spot firelight through the trees.

Suddenly the trees gave way and Clarke was met with an incredible sight.

"Clarke, Kida, welcome to Polis," Clarke heard Lexa say.

Her jaw dropped as she took it all in. It was much bigger than she had imagined, but then again, she had no idea what to expect. There were buildings all around; some appeared to have been rebuilt whilst others seemed to have partially survived the nuclear war. However, what really caught Clarke's attention, was the giant tower right in the centre of the city, a huge flame burning brightly at the top.

They continued through the streets, passing by people cooking food over hot coals or packing up stalls as the day was drawing to a close. Everyone stared as they walked passed, calling out to Lexa or eyeing Kida cautiously, but Clarke barely took any notice. She was completely in awe. There were so many people, so much life.

Lexa dismounted once they reached the base of the tower and Clarke did the same, staring up at the great structure. Ved and Ryder took their horses away, leaving the three soulmates to enter the tower.

"What do you think?" Lexa asked.

"It's incredible!" Clarke exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it,"

Kida nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you like it. I promise to show you more tomorrow," Lexa said smiling, "but for now, we must rest,"

"I hope you remember that you promised me a sleep-in," Clarke said with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Lexa and pulling her closer.

"I doubt you would let me forget,"

Lexa led them into the lift and they were taken to the very top of the tower. They walked into what appeared to be Lexa's throne room where a bald man in long robes greeted them.

" _Heda_ ," he said, "welcome home,"

"Thank you, Titus," Lexa replied, "this is Clarke _kom Skaikru_. Clarke, this is Titus, the _fleimkappa_ and a trusted advisor."

" _Skai Prisa_ , it is a pleasure to finally meet you,"

"The pleasure is mine," Clarke replied.

"I was not aware that you would be bringing a pet with you," Titus said, looking at Kida's large form warily.

Kida growled lowly, causing Titus to step back.

"I can assure you, Titus, that she is no pet. She is much more than that," Lexa said, "I promise that I will explain all tomorrow. It has been a long day and we would like to rest,"

"Of course Lexa," He bowed slightly, "your room is ready for you,"

"Mochof," she replied. Then she took Clarke's hand and began to walk to the door before she stopped to look back, "and Titus, do not disturb us before noon,"

"But Heda-"

"Noon Titus,"

They left the throne room and Lexa lead them to her room.

 **XXXXX**

Clarke stood at the window, looking out over the city. Snow was still falling, slightly heavier than it had throughout the day but it just made Polis even more beautiful.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"It's amazing Lexa," Clarke said with a sigh.

"You have barely seen the first of it," Lexa replied.

Clarke turned in her arms and brought a hand to her soulmate's neck, leaning in closer until their noses brushed, "I can't wait for you to show me more,"

Lexa moved to close the gap but Kida walked into the room and said, "Do you have more clothes that I could borrow? My other ones need to be cleaned,"

They both turned to look at their soulmate and froze. Kida was standing there, naked, fresh out of her bath and using a towel to dry her hair.

Clarke's jaw literally dropped. She felt Lexa squeeze her side gently and heard the small intake of air from the brunette.

Kida's toffee coloured skin looked so soft and enticing. Her curvaceous, muscular body was calling out to them and Clarke wanted to touch and explore every inch. A stray drop of water trailed down her body and Clarke followed its journey all the way, from her neck, down between her luscious breasts, over her rippling abs to the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. Clarke was so transfixed that she continued to stare as Kida stepped closer.

"So clothes? Or should I just walk around naked from now on?" Kida said with a smirk.

Naked, definitely naked, Clarke thoughts screamed, but she couldn't form it into coherent words.

Lexa coughed beside her to try and regain her own composure, "I have nightgowns or a shirt and sleep shorts," Lexa said quickly.

"Shirt and pants," Kida responded, "I've never liked dresses that much,"

Lexa nodded and let go of Clarke, moving over to her draws of clothes.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off her soulmate's body. She could feel the heat building between her legs. She was definitely far more sexually frustrated than she realised.

"Like what you see, Clarke?" Kida asked.

"Huh?" Clarke responded. Her eyes finally snapped up to meet the Lycan's. Kida still had a cocky smirk on her face and Clarke wanted to wipe it right off, but Lexa returned and handed Kida her clothes.

Kida thanked Lexa with a kiss and got dressed; slowly covering up the gorgeous skin that Clarke was so desperate to touch.

At that moment, Clarke snapped. She stepped to Kida, grabbed her top and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Kida instantly reciprocated, opening her mouth to allow Clarke's tongue to intertwine with her's. She knew that she could kiss Kida like this forever, just like she could with Lexa. Clarke fought to hold back a moan but it broke past her lips when she felt another pair of hands on her. Lexa moved her blonde hair to one shoulder and began to place hot kisses all over her shoulders and neck.

Kida pulled back, sparking disappointment within Clarke, but it didn't last long as the Lycan reached over to bring Lexa into a heated kiss. Clarke could see their tongues fighting for dominance and she thought it was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

They quickly make their way to the large ornate bed. Clarke all but pushes Kida down onto the furs. She turned to Lexa and didn't even get a chance to think before the brunette's lips were against hers. Clarke wrapped her hands into Lexa' curls and tugged, causing Lexa to release a low groan.

Clarke gasped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off the ground with Lexa. Kida had an arm wrapped around each of them and pulled them on top of her on the bed. The dark skinned girl hadn't even broken a sweat in the process.

"How?" Clarke asked breathlessly, from above Kida.

"I'm very strong," Kida replied.

"Clearly," Lexa added, her voice low as she moved forward, attaching her lips to Kida's neck. Kida groaned as Lexa nipped and sucked at her pulse point.

Clarke leaned down and reclaimed Kida's lips. She could feel Kida's hand start to roam her body, but Clarke could tell she was being cautious so she took the Lycan's hand in hers and placed it on her covered breast. Kida gave it a gentle squeeze and Clarke moaned loudly. The wetness between her legs was growing with every second that passed.

She heard Lexa gasp beside her and looked over to see Kida palming Lexa's chest too.

Clarke slightly adjusted her position from beside Kida and straddled her powerful thigh. She ground her hips down and felt glorious pressure against her aching core. She let out a brief sigh of relief before doubling her efforts on Kida. She reached down and lifted Kida's shirt to run her hands over her muscular stomach.

Kida abruptly pulled her lips away from Clarke and quickly said, "Wait,"

Clarke instantly drew her hand from under Kida's shirt and sat back.

Lexa had done the same, looking at Kida questioningly.

Kida didn't say anything for a moment, allowing the three of them to regain their breath. "I-," she began quietly, her voice lacking her usual confidence, "I know that you're my soulmates, and everything about this is so good but, I don't think I'm ready for that, not yet," she began to ramble, "But I want you both to be happy and if you want-"

"Hey, hey, Kida," Clarke interrupted gently, "it's ok," she gently rubbed her thumb over the Lycan's cheek.

Lexa nodded, "We will wait until you are ready,"

"But I can smell how aroused you both are. Goddess, it is glorious and I don't want to deprive you both," Kida said.

A wicked idea crossed Clarke's mind as she felt Kida's thigh tense between her legs. She leaned forward and brought her lips to Kida's ear, "Maybe you don't have to deprive us," She then rolled her hips hard on Kida's thigh.

The Lycan whined beneath her, no doubt feeling Clarke's wetness seeping through her tight shorts onto her skin.

"Would that be ok?" Clarke asked lowly.

Kida nodded quickly.

Clarke looked at her other soulmate, to find Lexa's eyes black with lust. It turns out Lexa was just as frustrated as Clarke was. Lexa pulled Clarke to her, crashing their lips together. She could feel Lexa adjust herself so that she was straddling Kida's other thigh.

The blonde started to grind her hips rhythmically as her lips moved with Lexa's; the fabric of her shorts causing delicious friction against her clit. Kida's hand was still on her large breasts, palming and squeezing. The raven-haired girl had sat up and was kissing along Lexa's jawline.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke called when she felt Kida raise her thigh slightly, increasing the pressure on her core.

"Jok," Lexa breathed out, her head thrown back as she too rolled her hips against Kida's thigh.

Kida let out a growl of pleasure into Lexa's neck. She moved her hands from her soulmates' breasts to just above the curves of their behinds. She applied gentle pressure, helping Clarke and Lexa to grind harder against her.

They continued to move against each other and Clarke could feel her release getting closer and closer with every sweep of her hips. She was moaning loudly, and Lexa's panting was just adding to her pleasure.

"More!" She cried, as Kida started nipping at neck, and then sucking on her pulse point. Kida pushed harder against her soulmates and both Lexa and Clarke moved her their bodies faster, both desperate to release.

Lexa grasped at Kida's body, finding anything to hold on to as she reached her peak.

Clarke screamed out as her climax finally hit, her hips moving furiously as she rode out her orgasm. It was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

Lexa quickly followed, moaning out Clarke and Kida's names as she released onto Kida's thigh.

Kida held them close as they both came down from their highs. She kissed them gently all over their necks and shoulders as they slowly regained their breath. The Lycan leaned back onto the bed, bringing Clarke and Lexa with her. They rested their heads on her shoulders, their bodies slightly sweaty and their breathing still heavy.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Kida whispered.

Clarke hummed in agreement and Lexa smiled into Kida's shoulder before she reached down to grab one of the furs and throw it over them.

* * *

So what did you think?  
Was it good? Please tell me. Either by commenting or shooting me a message on tumblr: who-am-i-anyway

The main plot will get moving soon and we will have a little more action  
Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved. It means the world to me :)


	8. Streets Explored

**Lexa**

… _Lexa…_

… _Lexa…do not fight it…_

… _Embrace your love…it is not weakness…_

… _It will save you all…_

Lexa's eyes shot open. That dream was not like any others she had. Usually, when the previous Commanders spoke to her, they showed her their past lives. This time, they had actually spoken to her and mentioned her name. This was very unusual.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was still dark out and all of her candles were still lit. The brunette concluded that she must have only slept for about an hour, considering the amount of wax that had melted. She looked at her two sleeping soulmates and smiled. Clarke was pressed into Kida's side, holding tightly to the Lycan as she breathed deeply. Kida had her arm around Clarke, and the other had been around Lexa.

Lexa silently crawled out of bed and proceeded to put out each of the candles in her room. She knew how dangerous it could be to leave them lit all night.

As she moved around the room, her thoughts drifted back to her dream. Lexa wasn't going to turn her back on Kida again, that much she knew for sure; however, it was the final words of the Commanders that were repeating in her head. It was a clear warning that a threat was coming. Lexa had no idea what it could be.

She looked back at her soulmates and couldn't help but think, what if someone found out; someone that they didn't trust? It would be the end of them, and possibly the end of all that she had worked to achieve. Could that be the threat that the Commanders were warning her about?

The image of Clarke and Kida being tortured right before eyes jumped into her mind. She dropped a candle in shock. It made a loud thud against the ground but Lexa made no move to pick it up. She was furiously trying to push the image out of her head.

"Lexa?"

Her head shot up to see Kida sitting up in bed, looking over at her with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked.

"Blowing out candles," Lexa replied and bent down to pick up the candle she dropped.

Kida leaned over and kissed Clarke on the forehead before slipping out of bed. She walked over to where Lexa was blowing out candles on the table in front of the couch. She took Lexa's hand and pulled her down to the couch. They sat side by side, lit by a solitary candle.

"Something is on your mind," Kida said.

"No, Kida, I'm fine,"

"You try and hide it, but the longer I know you, the easier it is for me to see through your mask,"

Lexa sighed. It was really no use trying to keep anything from her, "I was just thinking about my people and what will happen if they find out about us,"

"You're scared,"

Lexa closed her eyes and the image fought its way back into her mind, but it was pushed aside when she felt Kida wrap a warm arm around her waist.

"You shouldn't be. I won't let anything happen to you," Kida said confidently.

"I'm not worried about me. If something were to happen to you and Clarke, I don't know what I'd do with myself,"

"But you won't let anything happen. You are Heda, the Commander of the twelve clans; your word is law," Kida squeezed Lexa's side gently, "Right now, they know nothing. When they do find out about us, they will adjust and if they try to tear us apart, we will show them just how strong we are. We were made to love each other and neither your people, Clarke's people nor mine can do nothing to destroy that,"

Lexa felt the smile grow on her face as her soulmate spoke. Kida was so confident in their bond and it made her fall for the Lycan a little bit more. Lexa looked into her soulmate's deep brown eyes and felt a calmness wash over her. She reached up to cup Kida's face gently and brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

"Thank you, Kida,"

"Are you two coming back to bed or do I have to drag you over here?" A sleepy-voiced Clarke called from the bed.

Lexa smiled and stood up. She blew out the last candle and held out a hand to Kida, "Come on. She really will drag us over,"

Kida took Lexa's hand, "I have no doubt,"

Lexa lead them back to the bed and the two of them curled up beside their blonde soulmate, easily falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **XXXXX**

Routine caused Lexa to wake up just after sunrise. It was good to be back in her own bed again, but even better to have her soulmates with her. The brunette propped herself on a pillow and faced Clarke and Kida. She gently ran her fingertips over the tattoo on the side of Kida's head and lightly over her black curly hair.

The dark-skinned girl stirred and soon her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Lexa whispered.

"Morning," Kida yawned, stretching slightly. Kida looked up at Lexa with a sleepy smile and Lexa couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

"You can sleep more if you want," Lexa said as she continued to run her fingers through Kida's hair, "It's only just after sunrise,"

"No, I'm okay. Did you sleep well?"

"All thanks to you," Lexa smiled.

"Anytime," Kida replied and took Lexa's hand.

Peaceful silence filled the room, the only sound was Clarke's deep breathing as she clung to her pillow and Kida.

"I've been meaning to ask, _how do you know trigedasleng_?" Lexa asked.

"After the bombs, we lived among the humans. It was safer than trying to start again on our own. About forty years after the destruction of Earth, the Alpha at the time decided it was best for us to live by ourselves. So we returned to the forests but _the knowledge was passed on_ ,"

"Lycans were living among my people and no one knew?"

"My kind knows how to fit in with humans. It was a necessity before the bombs,"

"How many Lycans are there now?"

"I don't know for certain but there are two major packs, each lead by a true Alpha. Mine is the East pack and the other is the West. There are smaller packs within each territory but they must have permission from a true Alpha to be made. Each pack generally stays in its own territory, but there have been a few pack wars over land,"

"The packs sound very much like the clans,"

"Pack politics is the part I dislike the most," Kida sighed and leaned closer into Lexa.

The brunette hummed in agreement and silence fell between them. However, it was soon interrupted by a loud grumble from Kida's stomach.

Lexa had to hold back her laugh, afraid she would wake Clarke, "I'll have some breakfast brought up,"

"That sounds wonderful," Kida replied quietly.

Lexa got up and put on a robe before heading to the door and out into the corridor. She made sure to close the door quickly behind her so no one could see inside. She requested one of the guards to bring some food, to which he quickly responded and walked down the hallway.

She stepped back into the room and saw that Clarke was beginning to wake in Kida's arms. Lexa silently moved to Clarke's side of the bed, the blonde completely unaware of her movements.

"Where is Lexa?" Clarke asked, her voice still laced with sleepiness.

"Right here," Lexa said as she crawled in behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her.

Clarke jumped slightly in surprise but then settled back into Lexa's front, "You promised me a sleep in,"

"You have plenty of time, Clarke," Lexa replied, "Sleep, we will wake you for breakfast,"

"Mm okay," Clarke mumbled and drifted off again.

 **XXXXX**

 **Clarke**

The rest of the morning passed much quicker than Clarke would have liked. If she had it her way, she would spend the entire the entire day in bed with her soulmates, however, Clarke was still very eager to see Polis.

The meeting with Titus went as to be expected. He was very shocked by Kida, if not a little disturbed, but Clarke and Lexa both readily defended her. He clearly didn't trust her.

"I do not understand how you can trust this stranger," he said. This guy was really starting to get on Clarke's nerves. It was clear that he had Lexa's best interests at heart, but he should have a little faith in her.

"You do not have to trust her, Titus," Lexa replied, "but you should trust me,"

"How can you know for certain that she will not harm you?"

Lexa took in a breath and said, "I once told you of what my soulmate tattoo meant. Kida is the answer,"

Clarke's eyes went wide and she stared at her green-eyed soulmate. Did Lexa really just tell Titus about their bond? Out of the three of them, Lexa was the last person she would have picked to reveal Kida as their other soulmate. Clarke hoped that Lexa had a good explanation for it.

"Lexa! It cannot be true!" Titus exclaimed.

Lexa maintained her calm demeanour, "It is true. Our marks match. Kida, Clarke and I are soulmates,"

Titus appeared to be on information overload. He started pacing back and forth; clearly trying to absorb everything he had been told.

Thoughts started ploughing through Clarke's mind. This could put them at serious risk. As if sensing her worry, Lexa turned to Clarke and Kida and nodded, a sign that this was the right thing to do. Clarke trusted Lexa's decision, but she was still wary of what could happen.

"This is very dangerous Lexa," Titus said when he stopped his pacing, "I told you what happened the last time there was a soulmate bond like this. Our people –"

"– Are my subjects," Lexa interrupted, "I understand your concern and believe me when I say, I too have feared the consequences, but I cannot live in fear of my own people. _Ai laik Heda_ and when we decide to reveal our bond, they will respect us,"

Clarke was in awe of her soulmate. Her confidence in their bond had grown much more than Clarke had anticipated. The blonde wondered if this is what Kida and Lexa had spoken about last night.

"But Lexa –"

Lexa held up her hand to silence him. He instantly stopped, "There is nothing you can do to stop this, Titus. Now, I promised Clarke and Kida that I would show Polis to them, we are wasting daylight,"

Titus didn't respond immediately, but Lexa threw him a stern look and he bowed, " _Sha Heda_ ,"

Lexa nodded and stepped to Clarke and Kida with a smile, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

 **XXXXX**

They stepped out onto the street and into the snow. It had continued to fall overnight and had resulted in a thick layer of white covering almost everything. However the snow had stopped and the skies had cleared, allowing the sun to warm them as well as their thick coats.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and began to walk down the street, with Kida beside her.

"Are you sure it was wise to tell Titus?" Clarke asked cautiously.

"Titus will be a valuable ally when we tell everyone. I trust him to keep it a secret until then," Lexa replied confidently.

"I trust you,"

"Thank you, Clarke. Now, put those thoughts out of your beautiful mind, and let me show you my city,"

Clarke smiled at Lexa's words and began to take in the world around her.

There were some people shovelling the snow off the streets into large piles, clearing the way for carts of all sizes to move. Some were at stands, trading goods, and food, others weaving through the crowds as they tried to get where they needed to go. There were children running back and forth, throwing snow at each other and laughing, without a care in the world.

Clarke was in complete awe of it all. There was so much happening everywhere she looked, and the cold snow didn't seem to stop anyone. Lexa eagerly took them to all of her favourite food stalls, making them try everything and every single bite was delicious. Lexa made sure that Kida got to try everything too, holding out strips of grilled meat for the Lycan to chomp down quickly. She would eye off Clarke and Lexa's food, but neither of them was willing to share, so Lexa would just get more for her instead.

Lexa also showed Clarke the art supplies shop, where she had gotten Clarke's sketchbook and supplies. The blonde almost cried in excitement at all of the different tools she would be able to work with. She was definitely going to come back soon and buy a few new supplies.

Lexa was so animated as she showed them everything. There was a spark in her eyes that Clarke had only seen a few times and it made the brunette even more beautiful. She hoped that now the war of the Mountain was over, she would get a chance to see that spark more.

As they walked, people would stop and stare at them, often taking a few steps back at the imposing sight of Kida as well as their Heda. Every time someone did so, Clarke felt her heart clench a little. She was worried that the people's stares would take a toll on her soulmate; so Clarke made sure to place her hand in Kida's fur every now and then, to reassure her and probably for her own peace of mind too.

The trio continued to walk through the streets until the sun began to dip below the horizon, filling the sky with bright orange. The temperature began to drop as the sun did and Lexa didn't particularly want to be outside if it got much colder, so they made their way back to the Tower.

Once back inside Lexa's room, the three of them cuddled up on the couch to warm up. A fire had been lit in the room that provided comforting heat and food had been brought to them. However, Lexa and Clarke didn't feel very hungry after all of the food they had consumed during the day, but Kida happily ate most of the provided food. She explained that all Lycans burn through energy quickly, so they needed to eat a lot to make up for it.

They quickly relaxed after the food was taken away, knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night. Clarke sat with her sketchbook, watching her soulmates as Kida undid all of Lexa's intricate braids, humming quietly whilst she worked and the brunette read a book. It was almost like Clarke's hand had a mind of its own as she started to draw them. She barely needed to look up to recreate the image of them, all of their features were permanently printed in her mind; but she still glanced up every now and then, just to see Lexa scrunch her face a little when Kida's fingers got caught in a knot.

She looked back down at her sketch, drawing the soft curve of Kida's smile when she heard her name, "Clarke," Lexa said.

She looked up to see that her green-eyed soulmate had put her book down and was looking at her.

"I hate to discuss politics now, but I think I will invite the leaders of Skaikru to Polis so that we can solidify our alliance,"

"What do you mean by solidifying? After the mountain, and our bond, I thought our alliance was already pretty strong," Clarke asked.

"It is but I want to ask you to join my Coalition so that your people will become my people."

Clarke liked the idea and she knew that it would be very beneficial to her people as well as the rest of the Coalition.

"My mother will not be easy to convince. I doubt she will like the idea of following your command,"

"I was hoping you could help me to convince her. We both know that you can be very persuasive," Lexa said.

"That method only works on you," Clarke replied with a smirk, "and if I remember, you were begging me by the end,"

Kida snorted out a laugh, "You have to tell me that story,"

"Remind me to tell you later," Clarke said, "I will talk to mom and Kane when they arrive. When will that be?"

"In about four days. Tomorrow, I will inform the ambassadors of the clans that the leaders of Skaikru will be coming to discuss an alliance,"

"You won't tell them about Skaikru joining the Coalition?" Kida asked.

"Not until we know for certain that they will join," Lexa replied, "Some may not agree with the decision and may act against me,"

"They can try," Kida muttered.

"You should do the same with the message to my mom," Clarke said, "She probably won't come knowing you want us to join,"

"Very well. I will send a rider tomorrow,"

 **XXXXX**

 **Lexa**

"Clarke, because Skaikru is not part of the Coalition yet, you cannot come to the meeting," Lexa said as she pulled on strapped on her shoulder piece and adjusted it slightly until it sat just right. This would be the first meeting with all of the ambassadors since the army was fully disbanded after the mountain, and now she was going to be discussing Skaikru with them. Lexa just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with any _branwada_.

"Oh," Clarke replied, "I understand,"

"I promise I will tell you every single detail afterwards," Lexa said, trying to ease the dejectedness she caught in Clarke's tone.

"It's fine, Lexa, I get it. What about Kida?"

"What about me?" Kida asked from her spot lying on the bed.

"It would be a good show of power if I have you with me in the meeting today, and it may help keep any stupidity at bay. But you will need to follow any orders I may give you,"

"Sure, I'll come," Kida said, "it will be interesting to get a better insight into your politics. And I don't mind taking orders from you occasionally,"

"I can keep myself occupied for a while," Clarke said, "I might take a bath or something,"

"I suggest saving the bath for tonight because, after the meeting, we are training," Lexa said smugly.

Lexa and Kida both kissed Clarke goodbye before leaving the room and making their way to the throne room. The doors were opened for them as they arrived and Lexa could see that all of the ambassadors had already arrived.

She began her walk to her throne but stopped when she heard a threatening growl behind her. She turned and saw Kida staring at the ambassador of Azgeda, snarling furiously at him, her teeth bared and shoulders hunched. What on earth could have caused her to act like this?

"Kida," Lexa said firmly, attempting to capture her attention, but Kida continued to snarl. Lexa felt her anger grow when Kida didn't respond so she stepped in front of the Lycan, breaking her line of sight. Kida immediately stopped snarling but glared at Lexa.

"Either calm yourself or leave," Lexa whispered angrily, knowing that Kida would be able to hear her.

Kida let out a huff and turned toward the throne. Lexa joined her and they walked up the steps, Lexa settling into her throne and Kida sat on the floor beside her.

Lexa could see out of the corner of her eye that Kida had her eyes fixed on the Azgeda ambassador.

Throughout the whole meeting, Lexa kept her emotions in check, but she could feel her anger just bubbling beneath the surface, waiting for the chance to break free. Kida's actions put her plans at risk.

The meeting had actually turned out quite well. There had been a small amount of debate when Lexa brought up the Skaikru alliance, but she quickly shut it down. After that, it moved on to general business, discussion of trade mostly and the meeting was soon over.

Kida did not move the entire time; she just kept her glare firmly fixed on the Azgeda ambassador; her tail didn't move, her ears did not twitch. Lexa wasn't sure she had even seen her blink but as soon as she closed the meeting, Kida was up and out of the room before anyone else.

Lexa ignored Titus, who requested to speak to her, and followed Kida quickly. She caught up to the Lycan just as she burst into her room. Lexa hurriedly shut the doors and behind her before letting her emotions out.

"What was that?" Lexa exclaimed.

"What happened?" Clarke asked worriedly as she stood up from the couch.

"She looked like she was about to attack one of the ambassadors!"

"Kida?" Clarke asked gently, noticing that Kida had begun pacing quickly through the room.

"You could have jeopardised all of our plans!"

"Kida?" Clarke tried again.

No response.

"Of all the clans, why Azgeda?"

"Lexa," Clarke said but Lexa wasn't listening.

"Nia is the most likely to turn against me!"

"Lexa,"

"I don't need to provide her with anything she could use against me!"

" _Shof op_ Lexa!" Clarke shouted.

"What?"

"She isn't listening, and she isn't shifting," Clarke said, drawing Lexa's attention back to their still pacing soulmate.

Lexa's anger suddenly fizzled out and it was replaced with concern. Why wasn't she shifting? Clarke grabbed Lexa by the wrist and dragged her into Kida's path so the white Lycan was forced to stop.

"Kida?" Lexa asked softly. She could see it in Kida's eyes that something definitely was not right and it was beyond Kida's control. Her eyes were almost black, rather than their usual warm brown.

"Kida, love," Clarke said, "You need to talk to us,"

Her ear twitched.

They both reached up and gently stroked the side of Kida's face.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you. Come back to us, _beja_ ," Lexa said.

"It's just us. We are here for you,"

The change in Kida's eyes happened slowly, but eventually they returned to their usual colour and they were filled with nothing but pain. She slowly began to shift, much slower than usual and without her clothes too, clearly too emotional to concentrate.

As soon as she was on human legs, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Lexa and Clarke quickly reached out to catch her, slowly lowering to the ground with her. They held her on the floor as she cried into Clarke's neck, each of her sobs pulled at Lexa's heart.

Eventually, she stopped crying and turned her head to look at Lexa, "He was wearing a Lycan pelt and head," she said.

"The ambassador?" Clarke asked.

Kida nodded, "It was my father's,"

* * *

*gasp* That was unexpected, right?

I know I kinda skimmed through a lot this chapter but I did it because I'm trying to move through all this setup so I can get to the good stuff which I'm really excited about.  
I know Lexa seemed a bit ooc in her angry ranting, but I've had that scene planned for ages and I really like it so I wanted to keep it that way.

We got a bit more Kida and Lexa interaction, so I hope you liked that. If any of you have any suggestions for clexida moments or want to see more of them in pairs, please send me a message on my tumblr:  
who-am-i-anyway  
and i'll try and incorporate them into the story, but hold off on the smut for now (that will come later :P)

thank you so much for all the comments/reviews, faves/kudos, subscribes/follows and bookmarks. You don't know how much it means to me.

xoxo :)  
(I realised I put more in this chap than I originally thought, so sorry if it's a bit messy)


	9. The Summit of Her Feelings

Thank you as always for the reviews. They mean so much to me  
I hope you all liked the cliffhanger from last chapter :P  
This is probably the most angsty chapter I have ever written. It gives a big insight into Kida's current state of mind.  
Hope you enjoy it

* * *

 **Kida**

 _"It was my father's,"_

Clarke and Lexa both tensed around her. Kida could feel their embrace get even tighter. Clarke kissed the top of her head gently. Lexa moved forward and leaned her forehead into the side of Kida's head.

"Kida – I, I'm sorry. I –" Lexa started.

"You didn't know," Kida interrupted, tears building in her eyes again, "and neither did I." She hadn't felt this small in a long time, not since her mother had died. Her best friend had held her while she cried for hours on end until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep, "For so long we never knew what happened to him. The only way we knew he was dead was through my mother. She felt it. She just knew he was gone. We never found his body. That was the only evidence that he was killed by humans, and now I know that it was the truth," and she couldn't even tell her family.

"I shouldn't have been angry with you. I didn't realise,"

"I understand, Lexa," She had barely even registered what Lexa had shouted at her anyway, "Do not be mad at yourself. If you had not stopped me, I would have killed him,"

Kida couldn't think of a time when she had ever been that angry before. It was as if all of her wolf instincts took over, completely stripping her of her humanity. It frightened her. She had always prided herself on being in control of her Lycan instincts, it had never been an issue for her in the past, but what happened in that meeting was something else.

Her thoughts drifted to the pack. Many of them had known her father and grieved terribly after he died. He was Beta of the pack while he was alive and he was respected as much as the Alpha himself. Search parties had looked for days, but his scent was cold and there was no sign of his body. They would be horrified to know that he had been turned into a hat and cape.

She could feel anger swelling in her chest again, but she pushed it down. There was nothing that she could do about it now. If she attacked the Azgeda ambassador, it could put Lexa in danger of retaliation from Queen Nia, and that is the last thing she wanted.

Kida was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. The three looked up from their position on the floor. Lexa pressed a kiss to her temple and stood up to see who it was.

Luckily, it was Titus but he requested Lexa's presence as one of the ambassadors wanted to speak with her.

"I will be out in a moment, Titus," Lexa said. She closed the door and walked back over to them, "I will be back as soon as I can," she whispered gently. Kida could hear the guilt laced in her voice. She knew that Lexa didn't want to leave her right now, but she had a duty to her people.

Kida nodded and took Lexa's hand, "Promise me that you won't feel bad for getting angry at me. I have already forgiven you, Lexa,"

Lexa nodded and kissed her gently before turning to Clarke and doing the same. She quickly left the room, leaving Kida and Clarke on their own.

"Come on," Clarke said, "let's move to somewhere more comfortable,"

Kida didn't reply as they stood up. Clarke held her hand tight as she led her to the couch. Clarke lay down and pulled Kida to lie on top of her. Kida tucked her head under Clarke's chin, feeling the comfort of her soulmate's arms around her.

"You miss them more than you let on, don't you?" Clarke asked quietly.

A stray tear fell from Kida's eye and onto Clarke's skin, "I don't really want to talk about it right now," Kida replied.

It's true. She hadn't really talked about just how much she missed the pack. Kida was the type to show her emotions in her body language, so, of course, Clarke had seen that. But this was her family, everyone she had known for most of her life, her best friend, and her sister. It was more than she could express with her body.

Goddess, her sister would be devastated to hear about their father. She was older than Kida, so she knew him better than Kida did. A sob escaped her as she thought of how her sister would take the news if she ever found out.

Clarke's hands began to slowly stroke up and down her back. She whispered soothing words, but they did nothing to slow the thoughts in Kida's mind.

It hurt so much to even think about her sister and her best friend, that's part of the reason why she hadn't mentioned them to Clarke and Lexa. She missed them too much. She had never been without either of them for this long. For as long as she could remember, they had been by her side.

There was a part of Kida that wanted to go back and see them, but she couldn't. She had basically exiled herself and it didn't feel like the right time, not yet. What kind of true Alpha was she without her pack? Maybe she never should have left in the first place. This was one of the few times in her life when she had truly felt hopeless.

The stream of tears started again and Kida made no attempt to stop them. They just flowed and flowed until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

 **XXXXX**

She woke to the sound of voices whispering nearby.

"She fell asleep not long after you left," Clarke said.

It was then that she realised she no longer felt the comfort of Clarke's body or her arms around her, but now felt the heavy weight of a blanket on top of her.

"Azgeda should pay for this," Lexa said, her whispers filled with anger.

"I agree, Lexa but there isn't anything we can do, not without exposing her kind,"

"I know, I just wish there was something we could do for her,"

"All we can do is support her,"

Kida opened her eyes and sat up, alerting her soulmates that she was awake.

"Hey," Clarke said gently, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kida replied, almost emotionless. She still was not in the mood to talk, at least not to Clarke and Lexa, not right now.

Her soulmates were a bit taken aback by her reply. They were so used to Kida being an open book with her emotions. Seeing her so shut off was surprising. Clarke was about to push further, but Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I think we will skip training for today," Lexa said, hoping the change of subject would help.

"No," Kida said, "It will be a good distraction,"

 **XXXXX**

Kida was wrong; it was not a good distraction at all.

As soon as she went to shift, she was reminded of something else that had been weighing on her mind, that she couldn't walk beside her soulmates in human form.

They had left Lexa's room, her two soulmates walking side-by-side, whilst her large form required her to walk behind them. They arrived at Lexa's private training area and the two humans immediately went to work. Kida sat to the side and watched, as there were other warriors sparring and training, leaving her once again to her thoughts.

Ever since she met Clarke and Lexa, she thought she knew what she was getting herself into, but it wasn't until yesterday that she realised she didn't. She didn't know how bad it would feel to watch her two soulmates hold hands and walk down the street, and want so much to do the same, or not be able to kiss either of them whenever she wanted. But she couldn't because she was the biggest secret that Lexa and Clarke had to keep.

She recalled that Clarke had made the effort to stroke her fur every now and then, but Kida could tell that the blonde was worried about how the people were reacting to her wolf form. That did not bother her at all. She couldn't have cared less about what the people thought of her, what bothered her is that she couldn't openly show her love for her soulmates.

Yes, Kida knew she was in love with them. It was possible that she had been in love with them from the moment she first saw them, even despite Lexa's attitude at the time. Kida wanted the whole world to know that. She wanted to shout it from the highest point of the Polis Tower. She wanted everyone to know that Clarke and Lexa were her's and she was theirs. But she couldn't, not without putting all of their lives at risk.

And not for a moment did she blame her soulmates for this. She knew that they were both in difficult positions. Lexa was the Commander of the Twelve Clans, soon to be thirteen and Clarke was a respected leader among the Grounders and Skaikru. She knew that they would never want her to feel this way but she couldn't help it.

Even now as she watched Lexa teach Clarke how to block her strikes and anticipate her moves, Kida could feel sadness and envy wash over her. She had said she would help teach Clarke, but how could she do that when she can't be in human form.

Kida didn't even realise but her eyes had started watering. She quickly shook her head and focused back on her soulmates. Clarke had been knocked off her feet once again, but she was lasting longer each time.

More time had passed than she had realised because soon Lexa was saying that was enough for today. Clarke was exhausted and bruised and Lexa was grinning with pride. Kida knew she should have made some kind of gesture but she didn't have the heart to.

All of this, combined with the news of her father and thinking about her pack, Kida didn't have the heart for anything right now.

 **XXXXX**

 **Clarke**

The next few days were relatively quiet. Lexa was preparing for the arrival of Skaikru and training the _Natblida_ , which Clarke and Kida were introduced to; Clarke bought some new art supplies and had spent many hours painting, along with training every day; and Kida, Kida was just quiet.

Clarke had kept a close eye on her ever since the meeting with the ambassadors and the Lycan had not said much. She respected that Kida needed time to heal and that she was missing her family, but it was very worrying at this point. Clarke could see that there was more going on than she and Lexa realised, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Whenever she tried to ask Kida about it, the Lycan would shut herself off immediately, like the flick of a switch.

At night, when they were behind the closed doors of their room, Kida would shed her Lycan fur and just hold them. She wouldn't say anything, but she would take any chance to be in contact with either her or Lexa. She would sometimes contribute to the conversation, but it was only a few words here and there, nothing like before. As they would fall asleep, Kida always made sure to be holding at least one of them. Her embrace was comforting when she curled her body around Clarke's from behind, but that night, Clarke was almost certain she felt tears against her back as she was drifting off.

Clarke knew that Lexa had noticed too. They had shared many silent conversations across the room, but neither of them knew how best to approach the situation. They quietly decided to speak with Kida after the summit with Skaikru had taken place, which was going to be later that day at sunset.

As for the Skaikru, they would be arriving any minute. Clarke was nervous as to how this day would turn out. If she didn't manage to convince her mom that joining the Coalition was a good idea, she would be in a very tough position.

One of the guards soon came in a told her that the Skaikru had arrived and were waiting in the throne room. Clarke thanked him and looked over at Kida. She was already in wolf form and looking at her expectantly.

Clarke sighed. She prayed to whatever Gods or Goddesses out there that she could get answers from Kida soon. She felt useless not knowing how to help her.

They walked into the throne room to the Skaikru talking among themselves. Clarke had only expected her mom and Kane to come, but Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven were also there. Clarke greeted them all quickly.

"Wolf-girl!" Raven said to Kida, "Good to see you,"

Kida just nodded her wolf-head, in response.

"Welcome to Polis," Clarke said with a smile.

"Clarke," Marcus said excitedly, "this place is amazing,"

"I know," Clarke replied, "there is so much more to the Grounders than we ever believed,"

"Where is Lexa?" Abby asked.

"She is out for most of the morning but she'll be back soon. I was hoping to talk to you and Kane before the summit,"

"Of course," Kane said.

"I will show Octavia and Raven a bit of Polis while we wait," Lincoln said, smiling at Octavia.

"Awesome," Octavia said her voice laced with excitement.

"Hey, Kida," Raven said, "Why don't you give me a lift?" The mechanic grinned at Kida but didn't get any of Kida's usual excitement, just a solid nod.

Clarke gently pulled Raven to the side and whispered, "Keep an eye on her for me, okay?"

"What's going on, Clarke?" Raven asked, curiously.

"I'll explain later,"

"Alright, I'm holding you to that Princess,"

Raven walked back over to Kida and hoisted herself onto her back and the Lycan followed Lincoln and Octavia out of the room.

Clarke led Abby and Kane to her room, knowing they would have more privacy there. Once the doors were closed, Clarke got right down to it, "I know when Lexa invited you here it was to discuss terms for a treaty, but Lexa actually wants us to join the Coalition,"

Abby looked at her in surprise, "She lied to us?"

"Because I told her to. I knew you wouldn't come if you knew the real reason,"

"You want us to follow Lexa? Clarke, if this is because she is your soulmate –"

"I promise it's not. If we join, that opens us up to trade and protection. We can provide them with our medical knowledge and technology in exchange for training, supplies. Tell me, how is Camp Jaha holding up with the snow?"

"We have actually renamed it Arkadia," Marcus replied, "We thought a name change was necessary considering Thelonious left us,"

"We have struggled with the snow. It took us by surprise and we didn't know how to prepare," Abby said.

"Lexa can help with that," Clarke said, "and she can help protect us if another clan tries to attack us,"

Abby sighed, "Marcus? What do you think?"

"I agree with Clarke," he said, "This will be beneficial to us and the Grounders,"

"What about the other Clans?" Abby asked, "Surely they won't agree to it,"

"They will when they see Skai Prisa bow to Heda,"

 **XXXXX**

The summit went off without a hitch. Clarke was lost for words when she saw Lexa standing at her throne in her long dress and simple war paint. She was glad that she didn't have to say anything because she was pretty sure that it would come out as a jumbled mess of sounds.

Kane took the brand for the Skaikru, making them an official part of the Coalition. Clarke volunteered to be the ambassador for them and as annoyed as her mother was, Abby knew it was inevitable.

There was a small celebration afterwards. Lexa and Clarke mingled with the ambassadors while Kida stayed by Lexa's throne. She hadn't moved the whole time and every time Clarke glanced over at her, her worry grew more and more.

Raven eventually pulled her to the side and said, "Now will you tell me what's up with Kida? She was like a ghost while we were walking around Polis,"

"A few days ago we found out some disturbing news about her dead father," Clarke whispered, "she has barely said anything ever since, but Lexa and I are going to talk to her about it tonight when this is all over,"

"Good, because now I'm worried about her too,"

"You have no idea, Raven,"

Eventually, everyone left and the trio made their way back to their room.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look, both knowing that they couldn't put this off any longer. They changed into their sleep clothes and brought Kida over to the couch.

There was recognition in her eyes as she realised what was going on.

Lexa and Clarke sat on either side of their soulmate, each of them holding one of her hands. Clarke took a deep breath before she said, "Kida, what's going on? Ever since that meeting, you haven't been yourself. We know you miss your family but we have a feeling it's something more than that,"

"We are really worried about you, _hodnes_ ," Lexa said gently.

Kida looked between them and then let her head drop. She didn't say anything for a while and they waited patiently, but it felt like an eternity, "You're right, I do miss my family. I left behind not just my pack, but also my sister and my best friend, who is like a brother to me. I don't know when I'm going to see them again if I'm ever going to see them again. And yes, there is something more, but I didn't want to burden the both of you with it considering it is out of your control,"

Lexa was about to interrupt, but Clarke shot her a look and stopped her.

"It hurts so much to see–"

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Clarke almost picked up the nearest candle; ready to throw it at whoever was on the other side of that door.

" _Who is it_?" Lexa called out.

"It is Titus, Heda. A messenger has arrived from the village _Neeta kom Ouskejon Kru_. It has been attacked. He will speak to no one but you, Heda,"

The three of them exchanged worried glances. As frustrated as Clarke was that she still didn't know what was on Kida's mind, this was serious.

Clarke and Lexa quickly got dressed the trio left the room as fast as they could.

* * *

Translations:  
Neta mom Ouskejon Kru - Neta of Blue Cliff Clan

Please don't kill me *runs and hides*  
This is the stuff that I've been waiting for and as a gift for putting up with my cliffhangers, I'll be uploading the next chapter within the next 2 days. I wrote both chapters all at once because I didn't want to leave you hanging while waiting for me to write it.  
Let me know what you thought about the angst. I really appreciate the feedback

Until the next one :D


	10. Investigation

Here it is as promised :)

It is a little bit gory this chapter, so i thought i'd give you a little heads up

Enjoy

* * *

 **Lexa**

Lexa burst into the throne room to find the ambassador from the Blue Cliff Clan yelling at a young man, who was obviously the messenger.

" _Tell me what happened_!"

" _Shof yu op_ ," Lexa said in her commanding voice as she approached them.

The ambassador immediately fell silent.

"Explain," she said.

" _Ai laik Jonas kom Trikru, Heda_ ," the man said, "I was travelling south to visit my brother. I always stop at Neeta to resupply as it is just on the border, but when I arrived, the whole village was dead. They had been slaughtered,"

Lexa did not react. She lifted her head slightly before she began questioning Jonas.

"By whom?"

"Not who, Heda, but what. The bodies were torn to shreds like they were ripped apart by teeth and claws,"

Lexa glanced over at Clarke and Kida who both looked very worried.

"When did this happen?"

"No more than two days ago,"

"Were there any survivors?"

"None, Heda. Men, women and children, all dead,"

" _Mochof,_ Jonas. Titus, make sure this man is given food and a room to rest,"

" _Sha, Heda_ ," Titus replied and lead Jonas out of the room.

"Indra, prepare a group of warriors to leave immediately,"

Indra nodded and left quickly.

Kida whined and nudged Lexa's shoulder.

"Yes, Kida, you are coming with me. You will help find who did this,"

" _Heda, I demand that those responsible be brought to justice_ ," The ambassador, Nulon said.

" _Chil au, Nulon. They cannot be brought to justice if we do not know whom they are. I will investigate it myself_ ,"

Lexa had an idea of who was behind the attack. If the description that Jonas gave was anything to go by, and together with Kida's insistence on joining her; she had a feeling that she was right.

They went back to her room and Lexa gathered her weapons and applied her war paint.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking," Clarke said.

"That Lycans are responsible for this?" Lexa said, "I think we are right,"

"We don't know anything for sure," Kida said, "but I will know immediately if it was,"

"Be careful," Clarke whispered as she pulled each of them into a tender kiss, "both of you,"

"We will," Lexa replied and nodded to Kida.

They both left quickly with Lexa's guards in tow. Lexa's horse was waiting for her at the foot of the tower as well as the warriors that were to accompany them. They set off immediately, the people hurriedly moved out of the way as they saw their Heda riding down the street.

They rode at a steady pace into the night, trying to cover as much ground as possible. Kida stuck beside Lexa the entire time and Lexa was glad for it. They stopped when the moon was high and the air was far too cold. They set up camp in a cave and a fire was quickly built. Lexa sat with Kida curled around her, gently petting her gorgeous, white fur.

"I really hope we are wrong about this," she whispered.

Kida let out a huff and curled her head into Lexa's lap.

Lexa's own worry about Kida had been in the back of her mind all week. She and Clarke had been so close to finding out what was truly the cause of Kida's quiet attitude but of course, something like this would happen.

The Commander fell into an uneasy sleep, worried as to what they would discover when they arrived at Neeta tomorrow.

It was barely dawn when Lexa woke up and ordered the group to move out. She needed to get to the village as soon as possible. If wild animals got to it first, it could make it harder to figure out who was responsible.

Again, the group rode at a steady pace through the trees, only stopping to rest and water the horses. As they got closer and closer to Neeta, the anticipation in Lexa grew. This could be disastrous.

They eventually crossed the border into _Ouskejon Kru_ around midday and rounded a small hill to be greeted with a terrible sight.

Lexa stopped short as she took in the view.

Bodies everywhere, torn to pieces; some were barely recognisable. There was blood all over the ground and the buildings.

Kida whimpered and her body sagged. It was the only sign that Lexa needed to know that what they feared was true.

She dismounted and handed the reins to one of her warriors. She stood beside Kida and put her hand on the side of the Lycan's neck. Together they began to walk through the village, seeing the destruction up close. If Lexa had not been a seasoned warrior, there would be bile rising from her stomach.

There had to have been at least 100 bodies strewn all over the ground, left to rot and be eaten by animals. Lexa spotted Kida sniffing at one of them. She approached her to find that it was the body of a little boy. He would have been no older than four summers. Her heart clenched and anger rushed through her veins. The Lycans responsible for this would pay.

As the group of warriors was walking around Neeta, other members of the Blue Cliff Clan arrived carrying various materials. They must have discovered the village while Lexa was travelling. They acknowledged Lexa and began to gather the bodies, wrapping each of them in cloth.

" _Prepare the pyres_ ," Lexa ordered and her warriors immediately set to work. Some cut-down trees to build the pyres while others helped gather the dead. No one spoke. There were no words that could be said.

It took most of the day, but finally, the funeral pyres were ready. Everyone gathered for the ceremony and Lexa lit the pyres. There were five in total and she and Kida stayed until all of them were completely burnt out.

By now it was nightfall and the air was getting colder. The other Blue Cliff villagers offered to host Lexa and her warriors for the night, to which she graciously accepted. Their village was not far away, possibly an hour's walk. There was a solemn mood in the village that night. Everyone felt the heavy loss.

Lexa and Kida eventually retreated into a tent provided for her. The brunette sighed as she shrugged off her coat and started to build a small fire in the centre of the tent.

Kida just shifted into human form and collapsed onto the furs on the ground. She looked so defeated.

Once the fire was going, Lexa lay behind her soulmate and pulled Kida into her front.

"It was your pack, wasn't it?" Lexa whispered into her hair.

Kida nodded, "I identified their scents before we arrived. Why would they do this? We have never been hostile towards humans unless provoked. There has to be a reason,"

"I don't know, Kida, but we need to figure this out quickly. We need a way to explain this to the clans. I cannot let this go unavenged,"

Kida sighed heavily, "I know," She pressed further into Lexa and pulled furs up to cover the both of them, "It's strange without Clarke here,"

"Yes, but I can guarantee that she has it worse than we do,"

 **XXXXX**

They left early the next morning to return to Polis. It would have been pointless to try and hunt down the pack without a solid plan first. Apart from that, Lexa and her warriors were hopelessly outmatched considering the Lycans' enhanced abilities.

There were too many unknowns for Lexa to make any plans, especially because Kida had decided to not reveal how many were in the pack. Lexa understood why she held back the information; she was trying to protect her family and Lexa respected that. But Lexa needed something to give the ambassadors when they got back to Polis, something that would tie them over until she could decide what to do next.

The trip back was not as frantic, but Lexa and Kida were both eager to get back to Clarke, so they travelled quickly. They arrived in Polis well into the night and headed straight for the Tower. There was barely any movement in the corridors so Lexa and Kida weren't stopped on their way to their room.

Lexa opened the doors to find a weary-eyed Clarke sitting on the bed, sketching. She was wearing one of Lexa's thicker shirts and was completely engrossed in her drawing until the doors opened.

Lexa closed the doors and turned around to be met with a blur of blonde hair.

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa and a now human Kida and held them tight.

Lexa heard her sigh in relief as she curled her arms around her soulmate. She too relaxed in Clarke's embrace, happy to be with both of her soulmates again. They just held each other for a moment, absorbing each other's presence.

Clarke pulled back and said, "Next time we have to be separated, we are preparing for it,"

Kida kissed her softly, "How about we make sure we are never separated?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me," Lexa said with a smile before she kissed Clarke too.

"Mm, that is a much better idea," Clarke said as she leaned into Kida. They walked further into the room and Lexa began discarding her coat and weapons. The warmth of the room was welcoming after being out in the cold all day. As much as she loved the snow, Lexa despised the cold.

The mood in the room suddenly shifted, the moment of relief was gone as each of them remembered why Lexa and Kida had gone in the first place.

"What happened?" Clarke asked quietly.

Lexa and Kida shared a glance before Kida spoke, "It was my pack. I have no doubt,"

"Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Kida said and rubbed her face in frustration, "None of it makes sense. The only reason I can think of why they would do this is that Mason is Alpha now and is in control of the pack. He must have forced them to attack the village,"

"He has the ability to do that?" Lexa asked, surprised.

"Yes, members of the pack must listen to the Alpha and sometimes it can be against their will,"

"That's insane," Clarke said, "that is taking away their free will,"

"Only if the Alpha chooses to abuse that power. I have to believe that Taima and Remus had no choice. They would never decide to do something like this,"

The idea of controlling someone completely against their will, scared Lexa. She knew what it was like to order her people, but to force them to commit the murder of innocents was beyond comprehension.

"Taima is your sister?" Clarke asked.

Kida nodded, "And Remus is my best friend," she sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "This is all my fault. I let this happen,"

"What? Kida, this isn't your fault," Clarke insisted.

"It is, Clarke. If I hadn't left the pack, there wouldn't be an entire village that has been slaughtered. I abandoned them knowing that the Alpha wouldn't stand a chance against him,"

"If you didn't leave, then you would be dead," Lexa said, drawing the attention of her soulmates, "You said he would have killed you if you stayed,"

"And then we would never have met," Clarke added. She took Kida's face in her hands and looked directly into Kida's deep brown eyes, "This is not your fault. This is all Mason's doing,"

Kida looked like she was about to break down any moment. Her eyes were beginning to water and pain was written across her face.

"We are going to make this right, Kida," Lexa said, wrapping an arm around the Lycan's waist, "but I think we should sleep now. We are tired and not thinking properly," She kissed Kida's cheek softly, "you can sleep in the middle tonight,"

"Um, sorry but I'm calling the middle spot," Clarke said.

Lexa and Kida both gave her a confused look.

"Who is the one that had to sleep alone for the past two nights?"

Kida let out a chuckle and pulled Clarke in close, "I don't mind, just as long as I am with both of you,"

They retreated to the bed where Lexa and Kida snuggled in around Clarke. The blonde let out a big yawn and sank into her soulmates' embrace.

"How much sleep did you get while we were gone, Clarke?" Lexa asked. She had noticed the dark circles around Clarke's eyes.

"Maybe a few hours," Clarke replied quietly, "I got a lot of sketching done. Oh, and Kida, don't think that I've forgotten about our interrupted conversation the other night. We're still worried about you,"

Lexa felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and the past few days had been exhausting. She felt better being with her soulmates. Being around them made her feel much more relaxed. She could drop her Commander mask and just be herself.

She was about to escape into her dreams when Kida whispered.

"That's not important anymore,"

Lexa immediately sat up and Clarke did the same. They both looked at their dark-skinned soulmate, shocked at her words, "That's not true, Kida," Lexa said, "Your feelings matter to us because you are important to us. We want you to be happy,"

Kida sat up too and leaned back against the ornate bedhead with her eyes closed. She sat there for a moment, and Lexa see that her mind was racing. Eventually, she opened her eyes but she didn't look at her or Clarke, "It didn't really hit me until our first day in Polis. I thought that I could handle it, but I was wrong,"

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked gently.

"I thought I could handle being a secret but I can't. Watching you hold hands and just be together made me want to be a part of that, but I can't be; not in public anyway. And it's not at any fault of your own. I know that if we were able to reveal our bond now, we would. I just want to shout it out that I love you both and I want the world to know," Tears welled in her eyes, "but I can't because I'm a secret,"

Lexa lithely climbed over Clarke and Kida to sit on her other side. She pulled the Lycan into her and felt Clarke wrap her arms around them both. Kida started crying into Lexa's neck.

Lexa had no idea that she felt this way. She didn't realise just how hard this would be for Kida. She was in love with them but the only time she could show it is when they were alone. It wasn't fair to her and Lexa didn't know what to do to make it better.

Her green eyes made contact with Clarke's bright blue. She appeared to be at the same loss. Anything that Lexa could think of would put them in danger and she wasn't going to let that happen, not yet anyway. It was all too soon.

Kida's tears slowed down and she pulled her head back from Lexa's neck, "I know there is nothing we can do about it," she said, "not right now, especially with the attack on the village,"

"I promise, Kida," Clarke said, "one day soon, we will make this better,"

Kida nodded.

They all lay down again, the exhaustion setting in for all three of them.

It turns out Kida did sleep in the middle that night.

* * *

Well things are happening. Let me know what you think is gonna happen next! :D

I know Kida has done a lot of crying, but she has a lot of feelings and because she kept them bottled up, it's overwhelming her.

QUESTION for all of you lovely readers: Do you think there is an evenness in the trio's relationship? Is one character getting more attention than the others? Or has it been pretty well balanced?  
It is important to me that I get that balance right so if you have any feedback on that, it is very much appreciated.

Also, does anyone think, for a soulmate fic, this is severely lacking in kisses?

Until the next one :)


	11. A Risk Worth Taking?

Thank you so much to everyone who commented with feedback on the balance between the trio. It really helped me and I hope that I can make it even better now.  
Sorry that I didn't reply to the comments sooner, I was flat out with work last week so I didn't really have the chance to reply until now.

Anyways, things are definitely getting more interesting so enjoy

Warning: there is a bit of poly-phobia (don't actually know if that's a word) and it's got some gore in it again

* * *

 **Clarke**

The tension in the throne room was palpable. Clarke tried not to fidget in her chair as she watched the other ambassadors. A few were whispering among themselves but her eyes were focussed on the ambassadors of Azgeda and Blue Cliff.

Nulon had been in a foul mood ever since the news of the attack reached Polis, and rightfully so. However, now that Clarke knew the truth, she was worried about what he would do when he found out too. He was a desperate man trying to look out for his people and that could be dangerous.

As for the Ice Nation ambassador, Clarke had learnt that his name was Yannis. He was known as a great warrior and general in Queen Nia's army and Clarke didn't like him. He almost always had this smug look on his face and he clearly didn't respect Lexa. He didn't say much in the meetings she had been to, but Clarke had seen him whispering in the ears of the other ambassadors at other times. It was almost like he was biding his time, waiting for the right moment.

Lexa walked into the room with Kida behind her, capturing everyone's attention as she walked to her throne. She had suggested to Clarke that it would be better if they didn't arrive together, to maintain that Lexa was not favouring Skaikru because Clarke was her soulmate. Clarke agreed and had gone to the throne room alone.

Lexa sat down and all the ambassadors did the same. Clarke observed Lexa's stoic face, but she knew that her green-eyed soulmate was very conflicted about what to do with this situation. There was no way that she could lie about what happened, it was more a matter of which truths to tell.

Clarke glanced over at Nulon and could see that he was gripping the arm of his chair tightly. He looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and demand answers.

"News of the slaughter of Neeta has surely reached your ears by now," Lexa said, her voice unwavering, "I went to investigate and discovered that it was in fact an animal attack. From the tracks that were left behind, I have come to the conclusion that wolves, not unlike my own, are responsible for this attack,"

Murmurs broke out within the room. Nulon rose to his feet and angrily pointed at Kida, who was sitting up beside Lexa's throne, "How do we know that it was not your wolf that did this?" He argued.

It was Clarke's turn to stand up, feeling anger surge through her at his accusation, "Kida has been by my side or the Commander's ever since we arrived in Polis. It couldn't have been her,"

"You have no proof!"

"Ask any of the guards!" She countered, "There are plenty of eye witnesses,"

Lexa held up her hand, silencing the room, "My wolf is not responsible for these attacks. There were multiple sets of tracks leading away from the village,"

"And you did not follow them or hunt them down?" Nulon exclaimed.

"I suggest you calm yourself Nulon before you say something you will regret," Lexa said, authority dripping from her voice. Nulon seemed to back down, if only a little bit from her words, "You have not seen what these wolves are capable of. I have and my warriors and I would have been slaughtered just like the people of Neeta, if we had hunted them down,"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Ryder ran into the room, almost out of breath, "Heda, there has been another attack, in Shadow Valley land. I intercepted a rider from the village and came straight here,"

The ambassador from the Shadow Valley clan stood up and shouted, " _Jus drein, jus daun_! _These monsters must be killed_!"

"And it should start with your's!" Nulon added, stepping closer to Lexa's throne. Her guards instantly stepped forward, ready to stop him. Quickly other ambassadors stood up and began chanting the infamous phrase.

Clarke looked over at Lexa, praying that she would stop this. She had not made a move yet but Clarke knew that she was trying to find a way to end this without bloodshed. However, Clarke struggled to see how that was possible. The Lycans were incredibly powerful and ten of them could probably kill 100 of Lexa's warriors without suffering any casualties.

Titus was trying to call the room to order but nothing was going to stop Nulon and the Shadow Valley ambassador.

Lexa was about to speak when out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Kida stand up. She slowly and purposefully moved down the steps in front of Lexa's throne. Clarke watched with baited breath as Kida stood in the middle of the room. All of the ambassadors had stepped back to their chairs, wary of her size and fearful of what she might do. Then Clarke saw it, Kida's fur began to shorten and her skin darkened; her paws lengthened out and her snout withdrew. She was shifting, in front the ambassadors of all thirteen clans.

Soon enough, Kida was standing tall, in human form, eyeing each of the ambassadors as they stared at her, gobsmacked and probably quite scared too. Even the guards shifted slightly and tightened their grips on their staves.

"Kida-?" Clarke started, wanting to question why she was doing this, but her raven-haired soulmate, held up her hand to stop her.

Kida ignored all of the stares and turned to look at Nulon, who was gaping at her.

"What…What are you?" He asked.

"I am a Lycan," Kida said confidently, "A human with the ability to transform into a wolf, and those wolves you so desperately want to hunt down are my people. I will not let you kill them,"

"They…they are murderous monsters,"

"You know nothing about us," Kida replied.

"But clearly Heda and Skai Prisa do," Yannis said suspiciously, stepping forward. He didn't seem afraid of Kida at all, but that was probably due to the fact that he had already killed a Lycan before.

"What are you suggesting, Yannis?" Lexa asked.

"That you and Clarke could have prevented these attacks from happening,"

"We knew nothing about these attacks and are just as surprised as you," Lexa replied steadily, "Kida saved our lives, then revealed herself to us. I asked her to by our personal guard. That is all,"

"Again," Kida interrupted, looking at Yannis, "you know nothing about me and my kind! The Lycans responsible for these attacks are under the control of a murderous Alpha who is forcing them to slaughter innocent people. Why? I do not know, but I intend to find out,"

"And what do you plan on doing?" the Shadow Valley ambassador said, "How do we know that you will not join them and attack more of our people?"

"I will go and seek out the Alpha. Heda and Skai Prisa will come with me."

The room immediately broke out into protests as the ambassadors started shouting over one another. Clarke could barely catch anything that was said but did hear one comment from the Floukru ambassador, "And give you the chance to kill them both?"

Kida must have heard this too because she turned and yelled right into his face, "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM THEM! I would give my life for them!"

Finally, Lexa stood up, "EM PLENI!" The room went silent and everyone turned to Lexa, "Clarke and I will go with Kida,"

"Heda, think this through," Titus pleaded, but Lexa held up her hand to silence him.

"My decision is made Titus. If this will stop the attacks on my people then I will take the chance. Clarke?"

Clarke nodded strongly, trusting that Kida had an idea of what she was doing.

"Then it is settled. How long will we be gone?" Lexa asked.

"My guess is three to four days," Kida replied.

"Three days? The journey alone would take most of that time," the Floukru ambassador said.

"We will not be traveling on horseback, we will ride on Kida's back," Lexa said.

"How are we to know where you are should you not return after the estimated time?"

"We will take a Skaikru radio," Clarke said, "It will allow us to communicate with someone here or in Arkadia if something goes wrong. I know that Raven brought some with her,"

Lexa nodded and said with finality, "We will leave at dawn,"

 **XXXXX**

"We'll leave channel eight open for you," Raven said as she handed Clarke a radio, "Check in every few hours so we don't have to come and find you,"

"I will," Clarke replied, "I'll also send through our co-ordinates. That way you can actually find us,"

As soon as Lexa closed the meeting, they began preparing to leave. Lexa had taken Kida to get clothes that were actually her size and also to give her some weapons, whilst Clarke had to tell her people that she was leaving again. As usual, her mom was not happy about it.

"Clarke, I don't think this is a good idea," Abby pleaded, "We still don't know enough about the Lycans. I'm sure there is a lot Kida hasn't told us,"

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mom, "Raven, could give us a minute?"

The mechanic looked between the two Griffin women and said, "I'll just be outside," She quickly left the room leaving Clarke alone with her mom, "Look, mom, I trust that Kida knows what she is doing. I don't know exactly what her plan is yet, but she knows her people better than I do,"

"I don't understand how you can trust her so easily. You have only known her for a few weeks. How do you know she isn't leading you into a trap?"

Now she was getting frustrated. Abby had known about Kida for weeks and is still questioning whether or not she can be trusted, "Kida isn't psychotic like the Alpha that is controlling the pack. I know for a fact that she would never do anything to hurt Lexa or me. She saved our lives! And she –" Clarke cut herself off, realising that she was about to say too much.

"And she what?" Abby inquired.

Clarke almost didn't reply, she was debating whether or not she should say anything to Abby yet. She decided on a small truth instead, "She means more to me than you will understand," Clarke replied quietly.

"Then help me understand, Clarke," Abby begged, reaching for Clarke's hand.

"She…she is my soulmate,"

Abby blinked at her, shocked. She was completely speechless for a minute, then she said, "But I thought Lexa –"

"Lexa is too," Clarke turned her back to Abby and lifted the back of her shirt, showing her tattoo, "Three triangles, three soulmates,"

"How?"

"I don't know mom, but it's how it is, and I'm happy. I feel like I'm where I'm meant to be,"

"Clarke, this isn't normal,"

"How is anything normal anymore, mom? I didn't expect to have more than one soulmate but I do and you need to accept that. I need you to accept that because the three of us are in a very dangerous position because of our bond,"

"There has to be some way to fix this, especially if you are in danger,"

"My soulmate bond doesn't need fixing!" Clarke shouted, "Just because it never happened on the Ark, doesn't mean it hasn't happened before," She couldn't stay there and listen to anything more that her mom had to say, "I need to go finish getting ready to go," Clarke said as she walked to the door, "I'll see you in the morning before we leave,"

Clarke quickly left the room, leaving a still shocked Abby in her wake. She didn't stop until she reached her room where she found Lexa, stuffing clothes into a pack.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, leaving the pack and walking up to the blonde. She wrapped her strong arms around Clarke and pulled her into her body.

Clarke took a deep breath into Lexa's hair, capturing the scent of her pine soaps and immediately relaxing into her soulmate's embrace, "I told my mom about our bond,"

Lexa pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tighter.

"I didn't plan on it. She just wouldn't trust me about Kida,"

"It will be alright, Clarke," Lexa reassured, pulling back to look into Clarke's eyes, "We will fight through whatever comes our way, together, the three of us,"

Clarke's heart warmed at Lexa's words. She didn't even have to tell Lexa what happened and she knew exactly what to say to make her feel better, "You're certainly more positive about all of this,"

"Blame Kida," Lexa said with a smile, "she has a way with her words,"

Clarke just stared into Lexa's beautiful green eyes for a moment. They were so full of love that Clarke couldn't help but feel her heart lighten. It was so different to the Lexa she had first met and it made her love the brunette even more. Lexa was confident in their bond too and if the three of them stuck together, they could do anything.

"I love you," Clarke whispered as she leaned in to brush their noses gently.

"I love you too," Lexa replied and brought their lips together. It was just as magical as their first kiss and Clarke hoped that it always felt like that.

Just as Clarke felt Lexa's tongue brush her lips, they heard yelling from outside the room.

"You let me in when I was a wolf! What's the difference now that I'm human?"

They parted and Clarke walked back to the door. She opened it to find Kida, dressed in new clothes, glaring at the guards with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"They're not letting me in," Kida growled.

Clarke let out an irritated sigh, "Kida is the Commander's personal guard. She goes wherever the Commander goes. No questions asked,"

"Exactly," Kida said as she pushed passed the guards and into the room, not giving them a chance to protest.

Clarke closed the door behind them and turned to Kida, taking in her new outfit. She was dressed in a sleeveless black top, with a high collar that showed off the tattoos on her arm. Her pants were tight-fitted and leather and accentuated all of her glorious curves. She wasn't wearing any shoes like normal as they inhibited her shifting. She also had a small fingerless glove on her right hand and a longer one on her left arm that went all the way to her elbow.

The entire outfit was black and Clarke had to stop herself from drooling by biting her lip.

"Lexa, you need to get some smarter guards," Kida stated as she started to take off her gloves.

"Give them time, Kida," Lexa said, "You only just revealed yourself this morning. They do not understand what is going on,"

"I know," Kida replied. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I get the feeling that maybe it was a bad idea to reveal myself,"

"It was only a matter of time before everyone found out," Clarke said, "and who knows what would have happened if you hadn't. There could have been an army sent after the pack by now. At least this way, we have a bit more time,"

"And what exactly is your plan, Kida?" Lexa asked.

"We will track down the pack so I can confront Mason. I might be able to talk him down or at least find out why he is doing this,"

An idea suddenly popped into Clarke's head, "What if you reclaim the pack?"

Both Lexa and Kida turned to stare at her.

"You always said that you would eventually go back,"

"I am not tied to the pack anymore, Clarke. It's not that easy,"

"But you're a born Alpha and Mason isn't, that has to count for something, right?"

"I guess we won't know until we find them,"

 **XXXXX**

The cold wind beat against Clarke's face as Kida sped through the woods. The sun had barely risen when they left Polis and wasn't going to make an appearance anytime soon as the sky was filled with grey clouds. Clarke was not looking forward to spending the next few days out in the cold, but at least Kida was like a personal heater who had no objections to cuddling.

Lexa had directed Kida where to go to reach the village that had most recently been attacked. It was further south than Clarke had ever been but she didn't have much time to take in the scenery. Kida was running so fast that almost everything was a blur.

Usually, a trip to this village on horseback would take almost two days, including stopping to rest and water the horses; but Kida was faster and had a lot more endurance than a horse did, so she managed to make the journey in less than half the time. They arrived at the village by nightfall to find it completely empty.

All of the bodies were gone, burnt in a ceremony as evident by the piles of ash that were left behind. The houses were abandoned, most likely ransacked by bandits. It was essentially a ghost town now.

Kida spent some time sniffing around the village while Clarke and Lexa set up camp for the night. They had found a cave not too far from the village that was inconspicuous enough for them to build a fire.

It wasn't too long after the fire was going that Kida returned, in human form with sadness in her eyes.

"I picked up my sister's scent," she said, "It's weak, but I think I can follow it and hopefully catch up to them,"

"Can you tell which way she went?" Lexa asked.

"Back into Trikru territory. They could be returning to the den but I don't know for sure,"

Clarke could tell that Kida wanted to keep going. She was very restless as they settled in for the night. She wouldn't stop moving. "Kida," she said, "you need to rest. You've been running all day,"

"I know, but every moment we wait," Kida said, "the further away the pack gets,"

"You cannot face Mason if you are exhausted," Lexa added, "none of us can,"

Kida sighed and sat down beside her soulmates and Clarke wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Try and get some sleep, okay?" Clarke said and kissed her gently, "I'll take the first watch and I need to check in anyway,"

Kida relaxed against Clarke's lips; she nodded and moved to the furs that they had rolled out beside the fire. She crawled underneath them and looked at Lexa expectantly.

"Wake me in a few hours," Lexa said to Clarke, before kissing her and moving to the furs too.

Clarke waited until she could hear their breathing even out, telling her Lexa and Kida were both asleep before she got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. She held up the radio and said, "Clarke to Raven, come in Raven,"

"Clarke?" said a voice that was definitely not Raven.

"Mom? Where is Raven?"

"I told her to get some rest for the night," Abby replied.

"Oh, well we found a cave near the village. I'll send through the coordinates,"

"Listen, Clarke, about last night I've had some time to think and–"

"We can talk about this when I get back, mom. I promise. We shouldn't talk about this over a radio," Clarke interrupted. She really wasn't in the mood to reason with her mom. It could wait for now.

"Okay," Abby said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Just please don't tell anyone,"

"I won't,"

 **XXXXX**

Kida kept her nose low to the ground as she ran back into Trikru land. As they got further and further in, she ran faster. The scent must have been getting stronger. Clarke and Lexa stayed silent while Kida ran, knowing that Kida was listening out for the pack too and they could interfere with her hearing.

They had been running for a few hours when Kida's ears suddenly perked up. She sprinted east and soon Clarke and Lexa could hear something. Screams, cries, and barks.

"There is a village in this direction," Lexa said, "It's not too far,"

Kida pushed herself faster making Clarke and Lexa grip her fur tighter. However, the screams soon stopped and there was an almighty howl but Kida didn't stop.

Clarke wasn't sure how, but she knew that the howl was one of triumph; that the Lycans had murdered another village of innocents. They were too late.

Kida suddenly came to a grinding halt as they arrived at the village and Clarke gasped at what she saw. It was devastating, so many people, dead and torn to pieces.

Clarke and Lexa dismounted Kida's back and they walked among the dead. There was blood everywhere, not a single spot on the ground was left uncovered.

Clarke walked toward one of the huts and peered inside. She was lost for words when she saw the body of a woman lying on top of two children, surrounded in a pool of blood. All of a sudden, Clarke felt short of breath, and the walls of the tiny hut began to close in around her. She quickly turned and left the hut, hoping to find some relief, but everywhere she looked, there were more dead bodies, more blood, and destruction.

Her lungs felt like they were closing in and she couldn't breathe. She tried desperately to fill her lungs with air but she couldn't. Suddenly she was swept up in strong arms and held tight, her head pressed against Lexa's chest.

"Focus Clarke," Lexa whispered, "Focus on my breathing, on my heartbeat,"

Clarke could feel the rhythm thump of Lexa's heartbeat against her ear. She closed her eyes and focused on it. She also felt the steady rise and fall of Lexa's chest as she breathed in and out.

"Breathe with me," Lexa said gently and Clarke tried to match each breath that her soulmate took. Eventually, she calmed down enough for the world to stop closing in on her and she pulled her head away from Lexa.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, "How could they do this?" she gasped out.

She felt Kida push her head underneath her arm and Clarke stroked her fur gently.

They heard a twig snap in the silence of the destruction and Kida shot off into the trees.

"Kida!" Lexa called after her but she didn't listen and quickly disappeared from sight.

 **XXXXX**

 **Kida**

Rage fuelled Kida as she sprinted through the woods. She had spotted the end of a tail between the trees after she heard the twig snap and knew it was one of the pack, but once she recognised the scent, she saw red.

It didn't take her long to catch up to the beige wolf that was running away from her. When she was close enough, she leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, using her strength to pin him to the ground. He tried to get out from under her but she was far too strong for him to overpower on his own.

She snarled at him furiously, trying to get him to submit and shift. She couldn't communicate with him because they weren't from the same pack anymore, so the only way she could talk to him was in human form. He struggled for a little longer but eventually gave up and shifted.

Kida kept the naked man pinned under her large paw as she snapped her teeth at him.

"Kida," he said, trying to hide his fear, "What a pleasant surprise. We were wondering what happened to you,"

Kida shifted effortlessly and grabbed the man and threw him against the nearest tree.

"Drake!" She growled, "why is Mason killing innocent humans?"

Drake laughed and said, "He isn't killing anyone, it's the rest of the pack,"

"Clearly under his influence! How did he become Alpha?" She demanded.

"He challenged Alpha Conan and won," he said with a smirk.

"No," Kida said in disbelief and backed off slightly. Conan had become like a father to her after her father died. He swore that he would protect her and raise her to be the greatest Alpha ever.

"The old man was weak but he put up a good fight," he smirked.

"Don't you dare talk about him!" Kida roared and pressed Drake up against the tree again.

"What are you going to do about it, Kida? Last time I checked you're not a part of the pack anymore. You left," His cockiness was really starting to get on Kida's nerves. He had always been an ass even when she was part of the pack.

"Because you helped Mason force me to leave,"

"And he made me his Beta because of it," he said proudly.

Kida rolled her eyes, "You're still his little bitch then, are you?" she countered.

"Watch yourself, Kida," His voice dropped menacingly, "You're not as strong without the pack behind you. There is nothing you can do to stop Mason,"

"Actually, there is. I call for a meeting of the packs. Tomorrow at sunrise, right here. Bring the full pack," she said, straightening herself up to full height.

"Ha, you have a pack? I guess it makes sense considering you're still alive. Mason won't be happy about that,"

"I don't give a shit what he thinks, as an Alpha he will honour our laws,"

"Fine, on what terms do you call a meeting?"

"These lands belong to my pack and their people. He is killing innocents and presenting a direct challenge,"

"Your pack is human?" He laughed, "You mean those two puny humans that I saw in the village? Oh, Kida–"

"Insult my pack again and I will tear you to shreds," she growled.

"Alright," he conceded, "I will tell him,"

"And if there is another attack before the meeting tomorrow, I will kill you both,"

"You couldn't take us before, what makes you think you can now?"

"Do not underestimate me, Drake,"

* * *

Whoa we finally got to meet another Lycan and OMG I hate him already. But don't worry, we will definitely meet many more next chapter.  
Also the outfit I described for Kida, is the same outfit in the picture on my tumblr: who-am-i-anyway (just search clexida)  
Please let me know what you think, I live for your comments :D

Until next time xx


	12. Meet the Family

Here we go! We finally get to meet Kida's family! And there a few surprises :D

Quick disclaimer: I know that the Lycans will seem A LOT like the Quileutes from Twilight. They are very similar because they were my main inspiration for the Lycans. So please don't kill me for it. There are some differences which we will get to know as the story continues.  
I just wanted to point that out so no one comes to me and makes a big deal out of it

Now that's done, on with the story!

* * *

 **Kida**

Kida stood tall as she watched Drake walk away. She was glad she didn't have to talk to him for any moment longer. He always had a way of rubbing her the wrong way, but now it was particularly worse since he helped Mason force her out of the pack.

Once she could no longer hear Drake's footsteps, Kida turned and walked back the way she came. She didn't bother shifting but she picked up her pace to a jog to return to her soulmates.

As she ran, she thought about where she would go from here. She had a meeting with Mason, but how was she going to stop him, or even better, get the pack to join her again. She came to a stop as the thought of seeing her family came to mind. She was going to see them for the first time in weeks the next morning. She should have been excited but anxiety was her predominant feeling right now. There were so many things that could go wrong. What if some of the pack wanted to stay under Mason's rule? He had challenged Conan and won, therefore, he was the rightful Alpha of the pack. What if she wasn't good enough?

Her feet carried her back toward the village again but she picked up Clarke and Lexa's scents leading away. She was glad that they didn't make camp in the village. It wouldn't have felt right to stay in the village. She doubted that Clarke and Lexa had the chance to start gathering the bodies and preparing them to be burnt. She found her soulmates huddled next to a fire beneath the cover of some large rocks. As soon as they saw her, Clarke and Lexa both stood up, went to her and embraced her.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked.

"I'm fine," Kida replied.

"You worried us when you ran off," Clarke said, "Where did you go? What happened?"

"I chased down Mason's Beta, Drake," she said, "and confronted him. He confirmed much of what I believed to be true. Mason is Alpha and he rightly claimed his position. I could think of no other solution so I demanded a meeting of the packs,"

Her soulmates looked at her questioningly.

"It's a peaceful meeting between packs. There must be no violence unless a challenge is made. Generally, they happen if one pack is encroaching on another's territory. We will meet tomorrow morning at sunrise,"

"That will give us a chance to talk to him," Lexa said.

Kida nodded. She spent some time explaining what her plan was, even though it was very rough and it was most likely going to change during the actual meeting. Lexa and Clarke added comments here and there but they seemed to be on board with her ideas. They trusted that she knew her people and she knew what she was doing. Now it became an anxious wait until the sun rose the next morning.

 **XXXXX**

The sun began to rise above the trees and soon the small clearing was engulfed in the morning light. It wasn't as cold that morning as it had been previously, but there was still a chill in the air. The three soulmates stood on one side of the area with Kida standing between her soulmates, solidifying her position as Alpha. Even though she considered Clarke and Lexa to be her equals, pack hierarchy was very important, especially in a meeting of the packs. All three of them stood tall and showed no signs of fear.

Lexa's hand rested on the hilt of her sword, eyes darting around, looking for movement. She donned her long black coat with the Commander's shoulder piece draped down to the ground. Her war paint was fresh and made look as powerful as ever.

Clarke wore her signature blue jacket and gauntlets that Lexa had given to her before the Mountain. She had a dagger holstered at her side and her sword strapped over her shoulder. Her gun was back in Arkadia so she didn't have it with her but she still felt confident without it.

Kida's eyes were fixed straight ahead. She wore her all black, leather armour that she picked out in Polis. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back, with a bow slung over her shoulder and across her chest. She also had a short sword strapped to her lower back. Her face was void of war paint, but she did not need it. Kida was embracing her role as Alpha and it clearly showed.

Eventually, there was movement in the trees. All three of them turned their heads and saw many wolves enter the clearing. They were all different sizes, some as big as Kida and some much smaller, and their fur varied from dark brown, to grey to black. At the front was the Alpha, a large grey, and black one, standing tall and glaring at Kida. Soon the entire area opposite the three soulmates was filled with Lycans, the two groups separated by an invisible line. Kida knew that when she left the pack there had been about forty Lycans and she recognized all of them.

Kida's heart clenched when she spotted the grey fur coat of her sister and the two small pups that followed. She noticed Remus, in his large black wolf form, walk behind them protectively. She pushed down her feelings. This wasn't the time to get emotional; she is Alpha and needed to show it.

She turned her attention back to Mason at the head of the pack. Seeing him again, even in his wolf form, for the first time since he attacked her added fuel to the fire in her heart. No matter what happened today, she was going to rescue her pack from this false Alpha, even if she had to kill him.

There was a tense quiet in the clearing for a moment, then Kida spoke, "Out of respect for my pack, I ask that we speak in human form,"

At first, Mason made no reaction but then he huffed and shifted into a tall, bulky man. The rest followed. All of them stood naked before the three leaders, men, women, and children, incredibly muscular and covered in tattoos. They all had the same tanned skin as Kida but different shades of brown and black hair.

Drake stood beside Mason with a smirk on his face. Kida really wanted to claw it off his face.

"Of course, an Alpha as weak as you would have humans in your pack," Mason said.

"It is not the first time," Kida replied, her voice strong.

"They are beneath us," he spat.

She could feel Clarke tense beside her whilst Lexa had a better handle on her emotions. Of course, Mason hadn't changed his opinion of humans. He often used to make his distaste known throughout the pack.

"I don't care for your prejudice, Mason,"

"I am an Alpha," he said, straightening himself up, "you should address me by my rightful title,"

"Then you should address me by mine!" Kida fought back, "By killing Conan, you passed on his title of Alpha of the East to me. Only a true born Alpha can rule the packs."

Mason laughed, "It doesn't matter. You have no power here, Kida. You cannot stop me,"

"Why have you been forcing the pack to slaughter innocents?" Kida said, getting down to the real reason why they were meeting.

"I believe that humans do not deserve to rule these lands. They are weak and they should answer to us. I also wanted to draw you out so I could kill you,"

Ignoring his threat, Kida took a page out of Lexa's book and kept a stoic face, "The villages you killed are under the protection of my pack. You are challenging my territory,"

"Your pack has a claim to all of these lands?" Mason scoffed.

Lexa stepped forward and said, "Yes, I do. I am Heda of the thirteen clans. These are my lands,"

"That means nothing to me, worthless human. We do not live by your rules,"

"Do not insult my pack again or I will rip your throat out,"

"We both know that you don't have the guts to do it, Kida. You're a coward. You left the pack. You ran away. I could kill your pack right now and you would do nothing but run away again,"

Finally, it was the threat she had been waiting for. She knew that Mason would threaten to kill Clarke and Lexa at some point during the meeting and she knew that she could use it to her advantage.

"You cannot kill them," she said.

Mason let out a hearty laugh, "And why not?"

"You cannot kill a Lycan's bonded,"

There were multiple gasps throughout the clearing. When Kida left, she didn't even have her tattoo. For her to already have found her soulmates was quite a surprise to everyone.

Mason's face darkened, "Prove it," he growled.

Kida looked at both of her soulmates and nodded. The three of them turned around and revealed their tattoos. Kida had warned them that there would be a chance they would have to show their tattoos. However, she assured Clarke and Lexa that they weren't going to be attacked because they had more than one soulmate. The Lycans do not care for the nature of a soulmate bond, but rather it's existence. It was considered sacred and precious. She had reasoned by saying, "I could have 100 soulmates and the pack would not care,"

As soon as Kida lifted her shirt, she heard another round of gasps from the Lycans. She turned back around and saw that Mason was glaring daggers at her, but she also noticed the look on Taima's face. It was one of complete shock. Remus, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face. It was his way of saying that he was happy for her.

Suddenly Taima stepped from within the crowd and said, "Kida, why didn't you tell me? Do you know what this means?"

Taima's short stature should have made her look small compared to Mason, but her fierceness always made she stand out as a force to be reckoned with.

"My mark appeared when I was exiled from the pack," Kida said to her sister then turned back to Mason, "and it means that you cannot hurt my pack,"

"Exiled?" Taima exclaimed. She glared at Mason, "You told us that she abandoned us! I knew you were lying!"

"She did abandon you. She just left. But I was still here to lead you," Mason replied.

"Is that the lie he told you?" Kida laughed, "Well he left out the part where he, Drake and several others attacked me. He said he would kill me if I didn't leave,"

"How dare you!" Taima roared, "She is my sister! She was to be our Alpha!"

Many of the Lycans in the pack began growling toward Mason

"Enough! This isn't what this meeting is about!" Mason tried.

"Kida! Reclaim your title and return to us," Taima pleaded, ignoring Mason.

"No," Kida replied calmly, "I will stay with my new pack and my soulmates, but if you wish to be free of this false leader, severe your ties and you will be welcome to join my pack," Kida's voice carried over the clearing, holding more authority than it ever had before. She finally felt like she was being the Alpha she was born to be.

"None of you will go with them!" Mason commanded, "As your Alpha, I order you to stay!"

"You may be Alpha, but Kida is our true Alpha," Taima said, "Armani! Paxton!" The small girl and boy that were standing with Remus quickly ran forward and stood on either side of Taima. She took their hands and began walking towards Kida. As soon as they crossed that invisible line that separated the packs, the two children cried out in pain and Taima flinched strongly. They continued walking until they stood right in front of Kida.

Taima held out her arm and Kida quickly grasped it, "I pledge myself to you and your pack. To be bonded as brothers and sisters for life, until my dying breath,"

"I will gladly run with you again," Kida replied and smiled. She leaned down and touched her forehead to Taima's. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the pack link with her sister reform. A stray tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the soft pad of Taima's thumb wipe it away as she leaned back.

Taima nodded to her and then she looked down at the two little ones at Taima's side. They were both smiling widely at Kida and her heart soared.

Kida held out both of her arms to Paxton and Armani and they each took a hand. They said the pledge in unison and quickly hugged Kida's legs after she responded. Taima pulled them away and lead them to stand in the area behind Clarke and Lexa, facing their old pack.

The next Lycan to step forward was Remus. He was certainly an imposing figure as he towered over almost everyone in the pack and had the muscle to back it up, but Kida knew that he had a heart of gold. He didn't even blink as he passed the line between the packs. He pledged himself to Kida and said, "I never doubted that you would return,"

"It's good to have you by my side again," Kida replied.

One after another, the Lycans severed their ties to Mason's pack and joined Kida's.

Mason tried to stop them with the help of Drake, but none of them listened. It appeared that their determination to leave him was stronger than his power to make them stay. Eventually, all that was left was Mason, Drake and the three other Lycans that had helped attack Kida. All of the pups followed their parents and seemed relieved to do so.

Kida immediately felt so much happier. She could feel each of the connections with the pack now and she realised just how much she missed it.

"Consider yourself lucky that I have decided to spare you, but if you ever attack humans or threaten my pack again," Kida said cooly to Mason, "I will not hesitate to destroy you and what is left of your pack,"

He growled lowly at her, "You haven't seen the last of me, Kida," he said, shifted and ran off into the woods, followed quickly by the rest of his pack.

Once they had disappeared from sight, Kida turned around to look at her pack. She smiled as she took in all of the familiar faces. They all let out a mighty cheer and howled out in delight. Kida couldn't stop the smile on her face.

Suddenly, she was almost bowled over by the force of a small person launching at her. Knowing exactly who it was, Kida laughed and returned the hug as Taima held her tightly.

"I missed you," Taima whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too,"

She lowered Taima to the ground and said, "C'mon, I want to introduce you to my soulmates,"

Kida pulled Taima over to where Clarke and Lexa were standing, watching wide-eyed at what they had just witnessed.

"Clarke, Lexa, this is my sister Taima," Kida said with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Clarke said, smiling, "It's nice to put a face to the name,"

"Did Kida talk about me?" Taima asked.

"She just mentioned how much she missed you," Lexa said.

Kida wrapped an arm around Taima's shoulder and pulled her into her side. Comparing the sisters, Kida was much taller than Taima and more muscular too, however, Taima looked like she could hold her own in a fight despite her size.

"I definitely missed her too. We have much to talk about, pup," Taima said pointedly at Kida.

"You cannot call me that anymore, Tai," Kida groaned in frustration, "I'm Alpha now. You must show me respect," she grinned widely.

"You are my little sister. You will always be a pup to me,"

"And to think I was going to make you my Beta. Oh well, I'm sure Remus will appreciate the position," Kida said nonchalantly.

"You want to make me your Beta?" Taima asked, surprised.

"Well there is no one I trust more, apart from my two beautiful soulmates," Kida noticed Lexa and Clarke's cheeks redden, "but they are honorary Alphas so my sister was the next option. And Remus will be my third,"

"Like that wasn't obvious," Remus muttered, smiling.

"Now, where are my favourite niece and nephew?" Kida said, looking through the crowd.

"Kida!" Small voices called. Paxton and Armani ran straight to Kida, who crouched down to their level to greet them with open arms. They jumped onto her and she lifted them easily. She held them tight, breathing in their scent.

"I knew you would come back to us!" Paxton exclaimed, holding Kida tighter, "Only Mama and Remus would believe me,"

"Well everyone else is silly. I would never leave you," Kida replied.

"Kida?" Armani whispered, her head buried into Kida's neck, "Are they your soulmates?" She pointed to Clarke and Lexa.

"Yes, they are, Mani," Kida whispered back.

"They're really pretty. Can I have one?"

Kida laughed loudly, so did many of the other Lycans watching the interaction. Clarke and Lexa looked on curiously, not having heard what the girl had said.

"I'm sorry, pup," Kida said and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's temple, "you can't. They're all mine. But why don't you go and introduce yourself? I promise they won't bite."

Paxton excitedly jumped from Kida's arms while Armani slowly slid down to the ground. He hurriedly grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her to stand in front of Clarke and Lexa.

"I'm Paxton," the boy said proudly, puffing his chest out, "and I'm the greatest warrior there is!"

Clarke crouched down and said, "I'm Clarke. It's nice to meet you. Kida never mentioned that she was an aunt,"

"You never told them about us?" Paxton exclaimed, outraged.

"If I had already told them everything about you, then what would you tell them?" Kida replied.

Paxton stopped and thought for a moment before turning to Clarke saying, "That means you don't know about the time I took down a bear!" He started excitedly telling the story, getting lost in the world of his story.

Kida felt a bit guilty for not mentioning Paxton and Armani to her soulmates. It's not that she didn't trust them, it's more that she didn't want to get her hopes up of seeing them again. She tried not to think about the two pups as much as possible.

Whilst Paxton was regaling his story, Lexa noticed Armani hiding behind her brother, shyly eyeing them off. Lexa too crouched down and spoke gently to the girl, "Hey _strikon_ , my name is Lexa. What is yours?"

She peeked out from behind Paxton with her eyes downcast, "Armani," she said quietly.

"Armani?" Lexa replied with a smile, "That is a beautiful name, very befitting for a strong girl like you,"

Armani stepped out from behind Paxton and looked directly at Lexa. Her small face soon broke out into a large smile. The next thing Lexa knew, Armani had her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck. She was stunned for a moment before she brought her arms around the small girl, holding her tightly. Armani looked back at Kida and said, "Are you sure I can't have one? I really like Lexa,"

Kida chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sure," She walked towards her soulmates, ruffling Paxton's already messy hair as she walked passed, dodging his hand that tried to swat her away, "You will find your own one day,"

A sigh left the young Lycan's mouth, "Fine, but if you change your mind, I better be the first to know,"

"Of course pup," Kida smiled.

Lexa released Armani and stood up, "Kida, the village," she said.

Kida's smile dropped and her face hardened as she remembered the horror of what the pack had done the previous day. The joy of being with her pack again was dampened very suddenly.

"Solomon," Kida said and a short haired man stepped forward, "you will stay here with the pups. The rest of us have something we need to take care of,"

"But I want to come with you," Paxton complained.

"Later, Pax. I promise," Kida replied. She nodded to Solomon and shifted, motioning for Clarke and Lexa to climb up. They quickly did so and the rest of the pack shifted, ready to follow Kida.

She made quick work of the distance between the clearing and the village. She sighed heavily when she saw the destruction again. She didn't even have to order the pack; they immediately began preparing pyres and gathering bodies.

Everything was prepared very quickly and the pyres were lit. Every single Lycan stayed until the last of the embers had gone cold. The guilt was rolling off them in heavy waves. They regretted what they had done, even though they had no control.

Kida pulled Taima and Remus aside with Clarke and Lexa to learn exactly what had happened while Mason was Alpha.

"He only waited about a week after you had gone to challenge Conan," Taima said, "After he won, he made plans with Drake to attack the villages. We all refused, of course, but he used his Alpha voice and we had no choice. He also threatened to make the pups get involved with the attacks if we didn't do as he said,"

Rage surged through Kida, "I should have challenged him and killed him," she growled.

"No, Kida," Clarke said, "That wouldn't have made you any better than him,"

"He should die for what he has done," Kida said.

"I know, but we have much bigger problems to deal with now,"

"What more is there?" Remus asked.

"The Coalition," Lexa replied solemnly.

Kida groaned and buried her head in her hands. When was she ever going to get a moment of peace?

* * *

Translations:  
strikon = little one

So what do you think of the pack?  
Who else loves Paxton and Armani as much as I do? Their's is a story that I'm excited to tell.  
There was very little of Clarke and Lexa in this chapter but I'm sure you can understand that this had to be a Kida-centric chapter. It would have been harder to do from Clarke or Lexa's POV.  
This is only the beginning of a whole other set of problems so be prepared for a bumpy ride.

Make sure to let me know what you think :D

Until the next one, love you all :D


	13. Return to Polis

I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with some personal issues and it's really taken a toll so I've struggled to find the time to write. But it's also my longest chapter yet :D

WARNING: this chapter contains a punishment for crimes by cuts, like Gustus in the show, and it is quite graphic. I have indicated the start and end with an extended 'XXXXX' break if you want to skip it.

I will include a small summary of major moments in the notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 **Clarke**

It had certainly been a morning like no other for Clarke. Confronting Mason and meeting Kida's family was a lot to take in, but really, she should be used to it by now. Every day on the ground brought something new, good and bad.

The difference in Kida's mood was clear. Now that the pack had switched sides, there was a light in her eyes and Clarke hoped it would stay there forever. To see that light made all the bad things fall away, if only just for a few moments.

Taima and Remus were much more than she had expected. Taima, with her short size and short black hair, had a hidden fierceness that Clarke hoped she was never the victim of. She was as protective of Kida as Kida was of her, and even more so of Armani and Paxton.

Remus was the complete opposite physically. He was tall and all muscle, and his dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His size was intimidating but his bright smile was warm and welcoming. He had a gentle heart and was very loyal to Kida.

Now, Paxton and Armani were beyond what she imagined. Then again she hadn't even known that they existed, but she was glad to know them now. They were the most adorable kids she had ever seen, apart from the Nightbloods; some of them were pretty cute. What she was curious about, though, was who their father was or if Taima had a mate. Taima didn't seem to have that kind of relationship with any of the Lycans.

Clarke noticed something about the Lycans in their human forms while observing them during the meeting. Each of them had a long thin braid, regardless of their hair length, that was usually different from their hair colour, but they matched their fur colour. Kida's was white, Taima's was grey and Paxton and Armani both had brown ones. She couldn't see Remus' braid because his hair was almost black like his fur.

After she and Lexa mentioned the Coalition, Clarke remembered that she hadn't turned her radio on all morning. Everyone back at Polis was definitely going to be freaking out by now as it was passed midday and they hadn't heard from her. She quickly excused herself and found a quiet spot away from everyone. She pulled the radio from her pocket and switched it on.

"–giving you another hour before I tell everyone you haven't checked in," came Raven's voice through the radio, "You better not be dead,"

"Raven?" Clarke said.

"Clarke! Where the hell have you been?" Raven scolded, "I've been trying to contact you all day!"

"I know, I know. This morning was pretty hectic and I forgot," Clarke replied sheepishly.

"Well, you're lucky I covered for your ass or else Abby would've lost her mind. She was already breathing down my neck for details,"

Clarke sighed. She was kind of dreading the inevitable conversation with her mom.

"How is everything in Polis?" she asked.

"Tense," Raven replied, "That Titus guy seems to be keeping the ambassadors calm for now but I don't know how long that will last. They all want to know what's been happening but you've been very vague,"

"I know. Everything is really complicated right now and it might just get worse. Just tell them that we're safe and should be coming back in a day or so. I'll let you know if anything changes,"

"Alright, just be careful,"

"I will,"

"Wait, Clarke,"

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of silence as she waited for Raven's reply.

"You know what? Never mind, I'll tell you when you get back,"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later,"

Clarke put the radio away, making sure to leave it on but the volume low in case something happened. She walked back to where Lexa and Kida were still talking with Taima and Remus.

"How is Polis?" Lexa asked.

"According to Raven, very tense," Clarke replied, "We have the rest of today before we are expected to arrive sometime tomorrow. If we draw it out any longer, I think everything will boil over,"

"Titus will keep the Council under control for now but yes, we should return soon,"

"And now that the pack is free of Mason, they have nothing to fear," Kida said.

"I wish it were that simple, Kida," Lexa said grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"The Council will want more than the pack to stop attacking, they will want blood,"

As much as she hated to admit it, Clarke knew that Lexa was right. She watched as Kida's nostrils flared and her hands clenched into fists.

"Tai, Remus," she said coolly, "collect the pups and return to the den. Make sure that everyone has clothes. We will catch up with you later,"

Taima and Remus both nod to her and turn to leave, gathering the rest of the Lycans as they went.

Kida didn't say anything until the pack was out of earshot, "I won't let the Council lay a finger on my pack,"

"I know that you don't want to see them hurt, but this is our way. Jus drein, jus daun," Lexa replied.

"There has to be another way. The pack had no choice in their actions," Clarke said. She too didn't want to see Kida's family suffer anymore. There had already been so much blood spilt.

"I don't want to do this, Clarke, but by my estimate, over 200 people have been massacred. I cannot let that go unavenged,"

"Yes, you can," Kida said, "You're the Commander, you can stop the Council, and if anything, Mason is the one who should bleed. The rest of the pack is innocent,"

"Lexa," Clarke pleaded, "If we continue the cycle of violence, how will we have peace? You can show your people a better way, show them that mercy can be just as strong as ruthlessness,"

Lexa paced for a minute then said, "Prove to the Council that the pack had no control over their actions, then maybe they will back off, but I cannot guarantee anything. I will give them a chance to see reason but the ambassadors, Nulon especially; will not stop until they have blood,"

Kida and Clarke nodded. This was the right thing to do. Yes, the Council was going to put up a fight, but they would fight back.

Kida shifted and the two humans hopped onto her back. She took them toward the higher, rockier area of Trikru land. Kida stopped in front of a wall of leaves that was surrounded by rock and trees. It appeared to be a dead end, but Kida pushed through the wall of leaves and revealed an opening to a tunnel. There was firelight coming from further in down the tunnel that showed images drawn on the stone walls. This peaked Clarke's curiosity but she didn't say anything.

The tunnel gave way to a large cavern, with stalactites hanging from above. It was absolutely incredible to see. The Lycans were all spread out in the large area, each seeming to have their own space with the large fire in the middle.

Clarke was completely lost for words.

 **XXXXX**

 **Kida**

Kida breathed in the familiar scent of home. It felt so good to be back and to be with the pack again.

Clarke and Lexa jumped off her back and she shifted, "Ah, home sweet home," she said.

"It's amazing," Clarke said as they stepped further into the cavern.

The beauty of the den was lost on Kida after having grown up there but she loved to see the way that her soulmates were in awe of it.

"Kida," Taima said as she approached them, "Mason must have come back through after you saved us. All of your things are destroyed,"

Kida's heart sank. She didn't have the chance to take anything with her when Mason forced her out. Everything that she held dear had been left behind, "Please don't tell me –"

"Including mother's bow," Taima replied.

"No," Kida said, as she pushed past her sister to go to her area in a secluded spot toward the back of the den. What Taima said was true, her bed, her clothes, the small leather bag of trinkets was all torn apart; but sitting there, as clear as day, right on top of her ripped bedding, was her mother's bow, broken in two.

Kida dropped to her knees and picked up the two pieces. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Clarke.

"My mother taught me everything I know about archery," Kida said, quietly, "She passed this on to me when she was sick. It was all I had left of her,"

"I'm so sorry Kida," Clarke said as she crouched down beside the Lycan. Kida leaned into her and sighed. Lexa came to her other side and wrapped an arm around her.

"May I?" Lexa asked, gesturing to the broken bow.

Kida nodded and handed the two pieces to the brunette, who took them and held them carefully. Lexa inspected the pieces for a moment then said, "This was a good bow,"

"It never failed either of us," Kida replied.

"I did manage to keep something from Mason," Taima said from behind them. They turned and Kida saw in her hands was a golden bangle holding an emerald.

"The Alpha Stone?" she said, shocked, "but how?"

"Conan gave it to Remus before his fight with Mason. We hid it after he won,"

"Surely tried to force you to give it to him,"

"He did, but neither Remus or I actually knew where it was. I gave it to the twins to hide,"

"Yeah and we hid it in the bestest place," Paxton said proudly as he ran up to them with his sister in tow.

"But we can't tell you where, or we'd have to kill you," Armani added.

Kida beamed at the two pups, feeling great pride for the little mischief-makers.

"What is the Alpha Stone?" Lexa asked.

"Much like you wear your shoulder guard and headpiece as symbols of being heda, the Alpha Stone is worn by the Alpha of the East. It shifts with the Lycan wearing it, so in wolf form, it is still visible to all,"

"It's beautiful,"

"And it's rightfully yours to wear, Kida," Taima said.

Kida took it from her sister and slipped it onto her left arm, all the way up to the middle of her bicep. It fit perfectly and even adjusted to accommodate her movements. She was really starting to be the Alpha she hoped she would become.

They stayed in the den that night and Kida watched as Clarke and Lexa interacted with her family. She knew that the pack would accept the two humans like their own and it helped that Paxton and Armani had taken a liking to them too.

Whilst Paxton occupied them with the retelling of one of his stories of great bravery, Taima pulled Kida aside, into one of the tunnels leading off the main cavern. She should have expected this to happen soon enough.

"We need to talk about your soulmate mark," Taima said.

Kida groaned, "Tai, do you have to do this now?"

"That symbol, the triangle made of three, do you know what that means?" Taima's voice was insistent.

"You know that I don't believe any of that. They were just stories,"

"But Kida, it's right there –"

Now she was getting irritated, "If you want to believe all of that stuff, then that's fine. But I never did and I'm not going to start now," She turned and walked away from Taima back into the main area of the den. She sat back down beside Remus, who just looked at her but didn't say anything. He knew what the conversation had been about and he wasn't going to push Kida to talk about it.

The history of her people, or at least the stories that were claimed to be history, never interested her that much. She loved the adventures and how the leaders would do what they could to protect their people, but everything else insignificant. There were a few Lycans who believed every single word to be true and Taima was one of them. However, they all worshipped the Goddess, beyond that it was personal preference as to what to believe.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, the whole pack left the den and headed to Polis. Kida decided to only bring Remus with her into the city while they confronted the Council, leaving the rest of the pack outside the city boundaries. She had a plan and he was a requirement. She hadn't told anyone else about this plan, knowing that they would most likely protest or if they agreed, it wouldn't be as successful.

Walking into Polis almost felt like being a dead-man-walking. Everyone stopped and stared at them, their eyes trailing to Kida and Remus mostly, obviously realising what they were. The word had surely spread by now about the existence of the Lycans. Whether or not they were receptive of them was a question yet to be answered.

Regardless of the stares, the four of them walked confidently with their heads held high.

They arrived in the throne room and Lexa quickly summoned the Council. Not long after, the ambassadors of the each clan filtered into the room. Lexa sat in her throne and Kida stood to her right with Titus on her left. Remus stood further off to the side near Kida. Clarke sat in her Skaikru seat and Abby stood beside her, obviously wanting to know more of what happened.

Lexa raised her hand and the room fell to silence, "The Lycans that are responsible for the massacre of the three villages have been freed from their Alpha. He was forcing them to attack our people but now Kida is their new Alpha,"

Of course, Nulon was the first to stand and protest, "How do we know this to be true? Who will shed blood for all of those killed?"

"I would not have brought them back here if I still believed them to be a threat," Lexa replied, "as for blood, there shall be none,"

"What?!" Nulon shouted.

The other ambassadors all began to talk amongst themselves. Kida could see Titus stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

"The Lycans had no control over their actions. I have seen that they suffer from the guilt of their crimes. That is punishment enough,"

"How do we know for sure that they had no control?" Yannis inquired.

"I can prove to you that they had no choice," Kida said stepping forward slightly.

All eyes turned to her in an instant. It was time for her plan to go into action.

"Allow me to demonstrate," she added and turned to Remus. She whispered so quietly that only he could hear, "I'm sorry about this but resist me as much as you can,"

"Kida what–?" he started but she cut him off.

"Remus, attack the Commander," she said firmly.

Every single one of the ambassadors rose to their feet and Lexa's guards stepped forward. Kida could feel their eyes on her but she remained focussed on Remus.

"No, Kida!" Remus replied, "I'm not going to hurt her,"

"Attack the Commander," she said again, her voice getting stronger. She had never used her Alpha voice before so she wasn't quite sure just how far she had to push to make it work.

" _Sis em op_ ," Titus called out.

" _Hod op_!" Lexa ordered, causing her guards to stop in their tracks, "We all need to see this,"

Kida knew that Lexa would pick up on her idea soon enough and she hoped that Clarke had too.

"I assure you that no harm will come to Heda," Kida said, nodding to Lexa. As if she would let anything happen to her soulmate. She looked back at Remus, "Remus, I command you, attack the Commander!" she pushed it further but it wasn't quite enough.

"Kida! Stop! I won't!" Remus protested, stepping away from her.

Kida dug deep and felt the power flow from the pit of her stomach and up through her body to her mouth, "Attack the Commander," she said, her voice eerily calm.

Remus' eyes flashed gold and his body stiffened instantly. His whole demeanour had changed. He let out a roar and lunged at Lexa. However, before he could get anywhere near her, Kida basically plucked him out of the air, twisted him around and slammed him into the floor. She held him down as he tried to struggle from beneath her but he was no match for her strength.

"Remus, calm," she said, "I release you,"

He quickly relaxed and stopped fighting against her hold. His breathing steadied and his body sagged slightly.

"Is it clear?" she asked quietly, wanting to make sure that he was completely back to himself.

He nodded and she let him up, "I promise to never do that to you ever again,"

"I know that you had to it," he replied.

"Now do you see that an Alpha can make their pack act against their own will?" She said, addressing the Council.

"But surely there must still be punishment Heda," the Shadow Valley ambassador said, "238 people are dead because of this,"

"We demand blood and justice!" Nulon shouted.

The chanting started. The infamous saying leaving the lips of most of the ambassadors, but some remained in their seats. Lexa had been right, Nulon would stop at nothing until he saw blood but Kida was determined to not let her pack bleed.

"Heda," Titus said into Lexa's, "It is not wise to choose this path. The Council will not stand for it. You are putting your life at risk,"

" _Em pleni_!" Lexa called and stood up, silencing the room, "As none of you can see reason, nor do you believe that the pack is completely innocent, 238 cuts will be shared between the 34 Lycans responsible,"

Kida's eyes widened as she looked at Lexa. Her brunette soulmate looked back at her, with guilt and regret in her eyes. She knew that Lexa was doing what she had to do, but Kida wasn't going to watch her pack suffer anymore.

"No," Kida said, "I will take their punishment,"

For quite possibly the first time, Lexa's stoic face faltered in front of the Council. Her head snapped to look at Kida. She heard the quiet gasp that escaped from Clarke and glanced over to her for a moment. The blonde was dumbfounded.

"My decision is made," Lexa said, "the punishment will be shared,"

"If you want to get to the pack, you must first go through me. I am their leader and they are my responsibility. They have suffered enough, let me ease their burden," Kida replied.

Lexa seemed to be waging a war inside her head but Kida's determination was immovable. She would continue to fight with Lexa until she agreed to let her take the punishment. She knew that sharing all 238 cuts between 34 Lycans would only mean a few cuts each, but living with the burden of killing innocent lives would be much worse to live with.

Lexa steeled her face and said, "Very well,"

Titus immediately set the guards in motion, binding Kida's hands and pulling her out of the room. She kept her eyes on Lexa and Clarke as they dragged her away, hoping that they would understand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Clarke**

Clarke swallowed thickly as she watched Kida being tied to the post in the main square. She had been stripped down to her chest bindings and small shorts, but it didn't bother the Lycan at all. Clarke knew deep down that Kida could survive this however, her heart was screaming at her to stop it, to not let her soulmate suffer. But she was frozen in her place, with Remus standing stiffly beside her.

Quite a crowd had gathered to see who would be receiving the punishment for the slaughter of the three villages. Many were curious as to what these Lycans were, having only heard about them or seen Kida in wolf form.

Once Kida was tied up, Lexa approached her with her dagger out and said something that no one else could hear. Kida nodded her head firmly in response. Lexa lifted her dagger and brought it to Kida's exposed stomach.

Clarke could just see the white of Lexa's knuckles beneath her gloves as she gripped the dagger tightly. She quickly made the first cut along Kida's abdomen before she stepped back and handed the dagger to Nulon.

Nulon, the Shadow Valley Ambassador and Indra, as a representative of Trikru, would make the 238 cuts.

Lexa moved to stand beside Clarke and they immediately found each other's hands. Clarke could feel that Lexa was trembling slightly and surely she was too.

"Lexa, I don't think I can watch this," she whispered.

"We must," Lexa replied, the pain clear in her voice.

Clarke fought the tears in her eyes as Kida took the tenth cut. She had not made a single sound the entire time. Suddenly, the first gash, made by Lexa, started to heal, disappearing and leaving no signs of scarring.

People in the square murmured and gasped as they started to notice the cuts healing over, yet the two ambassadors and the general continued, if anything, Nulon acted with much more disdain than before. With every cut, Clarke felt like a piece of her heart was being torn to shreds. She gripped Lexa's hand tighter.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a dull throb in her back. Clarke glanced at Lexa and the gentle squeeze from Lexa's hand told her that she felt it too, but the Commander kept her eyes fixed on their soulmate. The throb grew stronger and faster with every cut that was made in Kida's body.

She cried out for the first time after 96, her knees buckled at 152 but she was forced to remain upright, her hands tied above her head. Kida never looked over at Clarke and Lexa and the blonde was glad for it. If Kida had, she surely would have broken and started to cry.

Clarke so desperately wanted to make it stop. She couldn't handle hearing Kida cry out with every new slice in her skin. And to make matters worse, Kida had lost so much blood and energy that her healing was slowing down. It was taking longer for each of the cuts to heal, leaving her to bleed out more.

By 210, there was a pool of blood at Kida's feet and her head was starting to droop. She shook her head and let out a mighty roar. Her determination was inspiring but Clarke couldn't think much beyond seeing the blood of her soulmate and the throb in her back. It had escalated beyond irritating to almost painful like someone was repeatedly pressing a fist into her back.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before it finally got to 237 and everyone turned to Lexa. Her face was like stone as she stepped forward and took the dagger from Indra. She hesitated before she made the last cut into Kida's body. She cleaned off the dagger and called out to the people gathered, " _Blood has had blood. The Lycans will now live in Polis and serve me. They are to be treated like any other clan. Anyone who goes against this will be punished accordingly. Let it be known. Breik em au_ ,"

Two of Lexa's guards stepped forward to untie Kida from the post. Clarke couldn't stop herself as she raced forward, with Remus moving quicker to catch Kida before her legs gave out again. Kida was still conscious but just barely.

"Take her to our room," Lexa murmured, "I'll meet you there soon,"

Remus lifted Kida easily and Clarke led him back into the Tower. She kept an eye on Kida the whole time, trying to get her to stay conscious but as they were going up the elevator, Kida's body went limp. Clarke checked her pulse and it was there but not very strong.

They burst into the room and Clarke cleared off the table, telling Remus to lay her down. She kept her tears at bay as she looked over Kida. The cuts were still healing but very, very slowly. There had to be at least fifty left.

One of Lexa's handmaidens entered the room after hearing the commotion but Clarke just yelled, "I need water and clean cloth! Now!"

The young girl scurried from the room and quickly returned with Clarke's request. Clarke dismissed her and began to clean away all of the blood on Kida's beautiful toffee skin. Her hand was shaking heavily as she wiped away the dry blood.

There was a knock at the door and Remus went to answer it, revealing a very concerned Abby. However, Clarke took no notice as her focus was solely on Kida and the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Abby placed a hand on Clarke's trembling hand and took the cloth from her. Clarke looked at her mom who nodded to her and took over from Clarke. The blonde stepped back and just watched as Abby wiped away the blood of her soulmate whilst checking all of her vitals too.

The door burst open and Lexa swept into the room. She instantly went to Clarke and they latched onto each other. Clarke breathed her in and finally let her tears fall. Lexa was still shaking slightly in her arms and it made her grip tighter to the brunette. She needed comfort as much as Clarke did right now, if not more so after doing some of the damage herself. Lexa pulled away and wiped away Clarke's tears with her thumb. She turned to Abby and asked, "How is she?"

"I don't know enough about her healing ability to know for sure," Abby replied, "but most of the cuts have healed over and her pulse is getting stronger. I think she will be okay,"

"Kida is strong," Remus said as he held Kida's hand, "She knew what she was doing,"

Clarke breathed a shaky sigh of relief and moved back to Kida's side with Lexa. She brushed away the hair that had fallen over Kida's face and caressed her cheek. Lexa took the Lycan's other hand and stroked it gently.

She was going to be okay, and that's all that mattered but now it was a waiting game to see when she would wake up.

Abby left quietly, not disturbing the two girls as they watched over their soulmate. Remus left shortly after, to tell the pack what had happened, knowing that Kida was in good hands.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kida**

Kida groaned as she returned to consciousness. The pain from the cuts had finally subsided, letting her know that all of them had fully healed. She heard movement on either side of her and felt a gentle hand on the side of her head.

She opened her eyes and was met with the blue and green eyes of her soulmates leaning over her. Both of them had tears in their eyes but Kida knew they were tears of relief.

"Hey," Clarke whispered.

"Hey," Kida replied, her voice hoarse.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid again," the blonde demanded with a shaky smile.

"I can't make any promises," she smiled weakly, still feeling the lack of energy.

"No, it's never going to happen again," Clarke said, "I can't lose you. I love you,"

Kida felt her heart leap with joy. To hear one of her soulmates finally say those three words was indescribable.

"I love you too," she replied. Then Clarke leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was wet from tears and Clarke's shaking lips but Kida wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I'm so sorry Kida," Lexa said with an unsteady voice, caressing the side of Kida's face, "I never want to hurt you,"

"It's okay, Lexa. I gave you no choice and you did what you had to do,"

"Please, never again," tears cascaded down Lexa's cheeks and Kida reached up to brush them away. She nodded to Lexa's words.

Kida pulled herself to sit up, her soulmates helping her. She felt a short dizzy spell take over for a moment but t cleared quickly. She finally realised that she had been lying on the table in the bedroom. The sun was setting outside, letting her know that she had been unconscious for several hours.

"Where is Remus?"

"He left to go to the pack," Clarke replied, "He knew we would take care of you,"

"What about the Council? How did they react?"

"Please," Lexa pleaded, "No politics tonight. Let's just be us,"

"I couldn't agree more, and you need to rest anyway," Clarke said.

Kida's stomach grumbled loudly.

"And food, clearly,"

"Mmm food," Kida hummed, "Yes, food is a good idea,"

* * *

Yeah this was a tough one to write. You could probably blame my current state of mind.

Details missed if you chose to skip the scene:

*Lexa struggled with having to hurt Kida  
*Clarke and Lexa felt a growing throb in their backs as Kida suffered more pain  
*Kida's healing slowed down after losing blood and energy  
*Lexa declared that the Lycans would live in Polis and serve her. They are to be treated like any other clan and if anyone goes against that, they would be punished  
*Abby comes and checks over Kida while she is recovering in the trio's room  
*Clexa seek comfort in each other

That's a little summary for you there.

Just a heads up, I will soon be going to work interstate for 8 weeks so the frequency of my updates might be even less. I will try and write when I can but I cannot guarantee anything regular.

Please let me know what you think :) I promise the next one will be fluffier and maybe a lil smutty ;P


	14. Together, Wholly and Completely

Whoop here it is!

Thank you for all of the positive feedback from last chapter. It made me feel a lot better in the decision I made to post it.  
Sorry it took so long. Like I explained last chapter, I'm currently working interstate for 8 weeks and may not have the chance to regularly update or write.

But here it is as promised, fluff and smut. This is my first time writing full smut so any feedback is appreciated. And it's a long one so you're welcome.  
Anyways, enjoy xx

* * *

 **Clarke**

Clarke heard movement in the bed and the soft padding of bare feet on the floor. She could still feel a body radiating warmth beside her, so it wasn't Kida. She cracked an eye open and saw a few candles lit and the sky was still dark out.

"Lexa?" she said sleepily, "It's not even light out,"

"I know, hodnes," Lexa replied as she pulled on her coat. She moved to Clarke's side of the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back soon. There is something I have to do,"

Clarke reached out for her hand and latched on, "No," she complained, "stay,"

"What if I promise to be back at sunrise?"

Clarke's half-asleep brain contemplated this for a moment and said, "You better come back to bed when you do,"

"Of course, Clarke. I love you,"

"Mm love you too," Clarke mumbled and rolled over into Kida's warm body. The Lycan's arms wrapped around her and she fell back to sleep.

Clarke woke again a few hours later and the sunrise was approaching. Lexa wasn't back yet but she still had a bit of time. Clarke observed her other soulmate who was fast asleep, breathing softly. She couldn't get over how lucky she was to have not one but two beautiful soulmates. She never expected that her life would turn out like this and yet here she was.

She rested her head on Kida's shoulder and drew shapes with her fingers on her exposed stomach. Kida soon stirred awake from Clarke's ministrations and looked down at the blonde by her side.

"Morning," Clarke said with a smile.

"Mmm good morning," Kida hummed, stretching out her long limbs and yawning.

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically I feel fine," Kida replied, bringing up a hand to gently caress Clarke's face, "but if I don't kiss you now, I might die,"

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Clarke said and leaned in to capture Kida's lips. The kiss was lazy and soft and Clarke loved every moment of it. However, Kida soon took control of the kiss and lifted herself over Clarke's body. Clarke sighed at the feeling of Kida above her and soon the kiss grew more passionate. She eagerly accepted Kida's tongue as it swept over her lip and moaned softly at the feeling. They continued to kiss languidly as the sky outside filled with light. The need to be close to each other had carried over from the night before.

"Having fun without me?" Lexa said as she stood at the closed door, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"You're always welcome to join," Kida replied after she had pulled away from Clarke's red, swollen lips.

Lexa stripped down to her undergarments and climbed back into bed beside her soulmates. Clarke was still slightly annoyed that Lexa had left for some unknown reason that morning and decided to make it her mission to find out where the brunette had gone. So as soon as Lexa had settled onto her back, Clarke crawled from under Kida and straddled Lexa hips, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, want to tell us where you went this morning?" Clarke said.

"Hmm no," Lexa said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Clarke leaned down so that her lips were hovering just over Lexa's, "Are you sure about that?"

"Mmhmm," Lexa hummed.

Clarke smirked and bypassed Lexa's lips, bringing her own to Lexa's neck, leaving wet kisses as she made her way down to her collarbone. She felt Kida press up into Lexa's side, not giving the brunette a chance to try and escape.

"Remember Lexa, I know all of your weak spots," Clarke said and sucked gently on the skin of Lexa's collarbone. She nipped at it and caused a moan to escape from Lexa's lips. The brunette tilted her head up, giving Clarke more room and Kida took the chance to capture her lips.

Clarke continued to suck and bite at the skin of Lexa's collarbone and lower neck, sufficiently leaving her mark on her soulmate, while Kida occupied her lips, much like she had been before with Clarke. If Clarke and Kida could keep this up, eventually Lexa would cave but she was definitely putting up a fight.

Lexa finally managed to pull herself away from Kida's lips and said, slightly breathless, "This is not fair,"

"All you have to do is tell us where you were and we'll stop," said Kida.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" Lexa said with a cocked eyebrow.

"And because of that," Clarke said, sitting up, "we're going to stop anyway,"

"No," Lexa whined.

"Did the great Heda of thirteen clans just whine?" Kida asked with a small chuckle.

"But seriously, where did you go?" Clarke asked again.

Lexa sighed, "I just had to take care of something. Nothing bad, I promise,"

"Okay," Clarke trusted Lexa was telling the truth. She lay back down, resting her head under Lexa's chin, facing the window. The sun had risen now, lighting up the world outside. There was a heavy mist that had settled overnight, but it was still beautiful in the morning light.

"I love sunrises," Clarke said.

"I prefer sunsets," Kida said. Clarke turned back to look at her as she continued, "I love the dark orange of the sky and sometimes even when it is red. For a few brief moments, you can look at the sun and see its perfect shape,"

Kida's words had both Clarke and Lexa completely captivated.

"One day, I want to travel west, as far as I can so that I can see the sun set below the horizon of the sea. It's been a dream of mine for a long time,"

"That sounds wonderful," said Clarke, "I, on the other hand, have never seen the ocean. I've only seen it from the sky,"

Clarke looked at Lexa who still had her eyes fixed on Kida. She could see the sadness that emanated there. Kida finally noticed Lexa's gaze and brushed a few strands of hair out of the brunette's face.

"What is it?" Kida asked.

"I…I'm sorry," Lexa's green eyes began to fill with tears, "…yesterday…"

"Lexa…" Kida said.

Clarke rolled off Lexa and Kida took the crying girl into her arms. Clarke rubbed Lexa's back gently and left kisses along her shoulders.

"It's okay, my love," Kida whispered, "I'm here, I forgive you,"

Lexa continued to sob into Kida's shoulder for a while. Clarke could only imagine how Lexa was feeling and it was heartbreaking.

"I never want to lose you," Lexa whispered, "I love you,"

Clarke's heart soared as she saw Kida radiate with happiness. It finally felt like they were all at the same place, a place where all three of them knew that they couldn't live without each other. A place that was filled with love that seemed to only just be beginning.

 **XXXXX**

The trio reluctantly crawled out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. The pack was going to be moving into Polis Tower that day. There was never a question about it. The pack would follow their Alpha anywhere.

Clarke decided to check in with Raven, as she didn't have the chance to the day before. She also had to talk to her mom, but she was probably going to avoid that conversation for as long as possible.

She found the brunette mechanic tinkering with something as always, however, she seemed to be a bit more stressed out than usual.

"Hey Raven," she said.

Raven jumped slightly at her words, "Oh hey," she replied.

"Uh thanks for covering for me the other day,"

"Yeah no problem, just don't let it happen again. How's Kida?"

"She's good. Fully recovered,"

"Awesome. That's great," Raven replied, distractedly.

Raven was definitely acting strangely. Her voice was distant and she kept fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket.

"What's going on, Raven? You're acting weird," Clarke said, concerned.

"It's nothing," she replied dismissively.

"Are you sure? You said you wanted to talk about something when I got back,"

Raven sighed and hesitated. Her eye glanced at her right arm again. She slowly lifted up the sleeve of her red jacket and revealing a tattoo on the inside of her forearm. It was half a tree that covered majority her forearm; its branches trickled with leaves and the silhouette of a wolf howling beneath it.

Clarke gasped, "Is that?"

"I woke up with it two days ago," The mechanic replied quietly.

"It's beautiful,"

"Yeah…"

Raven didn't sound so happy about it, which was strange, considering she badgered Clarke about her tattoo as soon as she found out. Clarke watched as Raven traced the branches lightly with her fingertips then she suddenly tugged her sleeve back down.

"You're scared," Clarke said.

Raven didn't confirm Clarke's words; she didn't have to, "After Finn and then Wick…"

Clarke went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "When you find them, whoever they are, it will all make sense. That fear will wash away and it will be replaced with love,"

"How can you know for sure?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about,"

"Oh I know," Raven laughed, "I've seen the way you three look at each other and you've reached Lincoln and Octavia levels of heart eyes. If I turn into that, please kill me,"

"Don't knock it til you try it Raven," Clarke said, "I gotta go, I'll see you later and don't worry, everything will be fine,"

"See ya Clarke, and if you could just keep this between us for now,"

"Of course," Clarke replied and stepped out of the room. A small smile crept onto her face. She was happy for her friend. Raven deserved to be happy. She had been through too much pain and Clarke hoped that whoever Raven's soulmate was, they would treat her right.

Clarke continued down the hall to the room she knew was her mother's. She stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the door, debating whether or not to go inside. She could feel her palms start to sweat at the idea of talking to her mom. Abby hadn't exactly reacted the way she had hoped, but she should have expected it.

Before Clarke could decide anything, the door swung open revealing Abby Griffin.

"Oh Clarke," Abby said, surprised, "I was just on my way to see you,"

Well, she didn't have a choice now, "We need to talk," Clarke said.

Abby nodded and stood aside, allowing Clarke to walk into the room. Abby closed the door quietly and a tense silence settled over the room. Clarke wasn't quite sure where to start, but she figured she might just try.

"Look, mom –"

"Clarke, I –"

They said at the same time.

"May I?" Abby asked and Clarke hesitated before she nodded, "I'm sorry for what I said when you first told me about your soulmate bond. You didn't deserve that and neither did Lexa and Kida. It was quite a shock to me and I didn't understand it. While you were away, I thought about it a lot. Actually, it was all that I thought about really but it wasn't until yesterday that I understood. I saw how much you cared for Kida and how much pain it caused you to see her hurting. I remembered that love is something that we can't control, especially in our world of soulmates. I certainly had no control when I fell for your father and it resulted in the greatest thing, you. He would be so proud of you, Clarke, just like I am. So how can I object to love when love made something as great as you?"

Clarke didn't know when the tears started to stream down her face, but she felt them drip from her cheeks. Abby reached up and wiped away them away, then pulled Clarke into her arms. Clarke held tight to her mom, letting the tears of relief and sadness fall.

She missed her father so much. She could only imagine how different everything would be if he were still alive, but he wasn't and this is how it was now. But she had her mother's support and that was all that she could hope for.

"Do they make you happy?" Abby whispered into her ear.

"More than you could possibly imagine," Clarke replied.

"Then that's all I can ask for,"

 **XXXXX**

 **Kida**

Kida led the pack down the main street of Polis. She could hear all of the whispers of the people as clearly as if they were yelling them. Many were afraid and quite a few objected to them, but Kida didn't let it deter her.

She kept her head high, feeling the presence of Taima and Remus just behind her.

"Kida?" Armani ran forward and asked, "Why are they all staring and whispering at us?"

"Because they don't understand us, Mani," Kida replied, "They have never seen anyone like us so they do not know what to think,"

"They think we will hurt them," Armani said.

Kida hummed in agreement.

"We would never do that, though,"

"No we won't and they will learn that soon,"

They were almost at Polis Tower when out from the shadows stepped Nulon and several of his Blue Cliff Clan delegates. He stepped out in front of the pack and blocked their path.

"I can't believe these murderers have been allowed to live," Nulon spat, "You all deserve to die for what you have done,"

Kida held firm in her position, knowing that if she retaliated, it would be disastrous for the pack.

"The punishment has been given and Heda has allowed us to live in the city. It would be wise of you to step aside," Kida said.

"Lexa is becoming weak. Ever since she found that sky bitch as her soulmate –"

"Don't you dare insult Lexa or Clarke," Kida growled as her anger flared. She stepped closer to Nulon, getting right into his face, "they are far better leaders than you could ever hope to be and if you know what is good for you," she threatened, "You will never speak of them like that again,"

"Is there a problem here?" Lexa called out as she approached, with the Natblidas following quickly behind her. She was the perfect image of power with her hands clasped behind her back and back straight.

Kida and Nulon continued to glare at each other for a moment, before the Blue Cliff ambassador turned and said, "No Heda, I was just welcoming our new residents to our city,"

"That is very kind of you, Nulon," Lexa replied, clearly seeing through his lies, "If you would kindly move on so I can welcome them myself, it would be greatly appreciated,"

He nodded and took one last glance at Kida before leading his delegation back into the shadows.

Kida watched him go, only turning back to Lexa once he was far from sight. Lexa nodded to her and they continued to back to the Tower together.

Paxton immediately took the chance to talk to the Nightbloods, rushing over to them and introducing himself. None of them seemed to be cautious of him at all, alerting Kida to the fact that Lexa had explained the Pack a bit more to them.

She watched, as Paxton demanded the attention of one of the Nightbloods, Aden, who Kida knew to be Lexa's favourite. The blonde boy didn't turn the young Lycan away but appeared to be quite interested in what Paxton had to say.

Soon the other pups ventured from their parent's side to interact with the other children. Armani liked to watch and decided to stay closer to Kida and Taima as her twin brother recounted one of his many stories for the thousandth time.

Kida smiled knowing that her pack could be welcomed in the city. She was still worried that there would be a few encounters like the one with Nulon, but she had hope in Lexa's people.

She looked over at her soulmate that walked beside her and so desperately wanted to reach out and take her hand, but knew she couldn't. Lexa must have felt Kida's eyes on her so she turned and bright green met deep brown. Kida could see that Lexa felt the same, that the Commander was struggling just as she was.

Kida reminded herself to have patience. There will be a time when she does not have to hide her feelings, and when that time comes, Kida would show the world how much she loved her soulmates.

 **XXXXX**

The next few days were relatively uneventful. No one dared to pick fights with the Pack, which greatly eased Kida's concerns. Everyone took Lexa's warning very seriously, even though Kida constantly felt Nulon glaring daggers in the back of her head. She had made an agreement with Lexa that all Lycans must remain in human form while in Polis, as a way to help them integrate into life in the city.

Kida got the chance to help with Clarke's training and the blonde was making great progress. Her strength and speed were growing with each day and Kida was filled with pride. However, she and Lexa butted heads numerous times on different training techniques, to which Clarke always had to resolve in one way or another.

Lexa disappearing at odd hours of the night became a regular thing. Each night, either she or Clarke would wake up to notice that the brunette was gone, having lit a few candles in the far corner of the room. The two of them tried to get Lexa to tell her what she was doing, but she reassured them that it was nothing bad and that they would find out in a few days.

One morning, Kida woke up early and felt the itching need to get out. She got dressed and headed down a few levels to Remus' room, knowing that he would join her. She hadn't spent, as much time with her best friend as she would have liked and hoped that a morning run would help.

Remus readily got up and the two ventured out into the cold morning, which barely bothered either of them. The chill served to wake her further. They took off at an easy jog, opting to stay within the city and in human form, rather than leave to be in wolf form.

They hadn't said much to each other until Kida noticed the tattoo on Remus' left forearm, "Still haven't found them, have you?" She said, nodding to the tattoo.

"Not yet," he laughed, "Not all of us are as lucky as you. You had your tattoo for what, a week before you met your soulmates?"

"Three days," She grinned.

"Exactly, I've had mine for a month. Some people can have it for 30 years before they meet their soulmate,"

"Don't give up hope Remus,"

"I haven't," he replied, "I actually have a feeling that they're close but I keep missing them,"

"When the Goddess decides, she will make it happen,"

"Yeah. Speaking of the Goddess…"

"Not you too," Kida groaned.

"You have to agree that the fact your tattoo is the sacred symbol is more than just coincidence. Plus you have two soulmates. Maybe it's a sign,"

Kida slowed down to a stop, resting her hands on her knees but barely feeling the strain of the run at all, "Look, I can't let myself believe it, because if I did, then that would mean there will soon be a war and my soulmates are in even greater danger than before. I can't have that,"

Remus nodded, understanding Kida's position.

"C'mon, I'll race you back to the Tower," Kida said with a smile.

"We both know that you're going to win," Remus sighed.

"True," she shrugged, "that doesn't mean I don't like seeing you try to beat me,"

Remus sprinted off, trying to get a head start. Kida just laughed and raced after him.

 **XXXXX**

Sunrise came the next morning and Lexa hadn't come back like she did every other morning. Kida and Clarke both sat up and looked at each other worriedly. It was then that Clarke noticed something on the bedside table. It was a piece of paper with elegant cursive writing on it. Clarke picked it up and read it then said, "it's from Lexa,"

She handed it to Kida to read. Kida just stared at the paper for a moment, not knowing how to get the words out that she needed to say. A part of her was ashamed of herself but she also knew that Clarke wouldn't judge her. She sheepishly handed the paper back to Clarke and said, "Will you read it to me?"

Clarke looked at her curiously but didn't say anything; she just nodded and took the paper back.

It read:

 _My loves,  
_ _I apologise for my strange behaviour over the past few days and for not giving you the answers you seek. I promise that all will become clear tonight.  
_ _I ask that you stay away from the Tower today until sunset. Do not try and find me, as you will not.  
_ _Have a good day_

 _Love always  
_ _Lexa_

"What is she up to?" Kida asked.

"I don't know but we'll finally find out tonight, won't we?"

 **XXXXX**

They returned to the Tower at sunset, as per Lexa's request and were greeted by Titus as they reached the top floor.

"Lexa requests that you follow me,"

Kida and Clarke shared a glance but followed the bald man down the hallway and passed their bedroom. He led them to another room a short way down the hall and opened the door for them.

Kida noticed that the entire level was strangely quiet. They had not passed a single guard on their way to the room nor anyone else for that matter.

"You shall find all that you need will be here," Titus said and left the room, closing the door behind him. The room was simple and nothing extravagant compared to Lexa's chambers.

Clarke picked up a note that was on the table and didn't ask as she began to read it out loud:

 _My dearest Clarke and Kida,  
_ _I await your presence in our room when you are ready. I hope you like the outfits I have picked out.  
_ _Do not worry about being discreet; I have taken care of everything._

 _Love  
_ _Lexa_

"I guess she wants us to freshen up," Clarke said as she put the note back down on the table.

Kida had wondered over to the bed where there were two outfits laid out, "Clarke, look at these,"

There was a long, deep blue dress with thin straps. The fabric seems to shimmer in the candlelit room and there were a white silk shirt and black pants, made of the finest material that the two had ever seen.

"Wow, our girl has good taste," Clarke said.

Kida hummed in agreement, running her fingers over the shirt she knew was for her.

They took it in turns to bath and get dressed. Clarke helped Kida tame her wild hair into neat curls that dropped over her shoulder.

Once the two were ready, Kida took in the sight of Clarke. The dress fit her perfectly, complimenting her curves and draping all the way to the floor. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"So do you," Clarke replied and stood on her toes to peck Kida's lips, "Come on, Lexa is waiting for us,"

"I'm actually quite excited," Kida said as she took Clarke's hand and they walked down the hall back to their room. Kida knocked and Lexa opened the door, wearing a gorgeous, long black dress. Her hair was down and partly pulled over one shoulder. Her eyes lit up when she saw her soulmates and welcomed them into the room.

Kida and Clarke's eyes went wide as they took in the room. It was completely lit by candles, much more than the usual required for lighting the room. There were flower petals scattered across the floor and a strong fire lit in the corner, providing warmth throughout the room.

"You did all of this?" Clarke asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you both. Consider this my apology for disappearing in the night," Lexa replied.

"Lexa, this looks amazing," Kida said, "and of course you do too,"

A bashful smile crossed Lexa's face as she took a hand of each of them and led them to the table, where it was set up for three, with a glass jug of what looked like some kind of wine. Lexa pulled out a chair for both Kida and Clarke before sitting down herself.

"God, you're romantic, aren't you?" Clarke sighed.

"I do what I can,"

Soon one of Lexa's handmaidens came into the room and put steaming plates of food on the table. Kida and Clarke looked at Lexa with wide eyes, worried about the girl knowing about their bond; but Lexa gave them a reassuring smile and dismissed the girl after thanking her.

They ate and talked, avoiding any kind of politics and just focusing on them. They drank the wine, which provided them with a pleasant buzz. Kida felt much lighter that evening, happier. It was just the three of them and no one else. They didn't have to worry about anything else. For once, they were just three girls in love and it felt amazing.

They eventually moved to the area in front of the fire that was covered in pillows and furs. The trio lay down and cuddled up together, soaking in the wonderful night they had.

"Lexa, tonight has been incredible," Kida said.

Clarke hummed in agreement.

"There is still one thing left," Lexa said, "It is the reason I would leave in the night," She lifted herself from her soulmates' arms and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a long object that was wrapped in cloth. As the brunette walked back, she said, "After I saw what happened to your mother's bow, I couldn't help myself,"

Lexa handed the bundle to Kida and as soon as it was in her arms, she knew what it was. Kida slowly unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautiful bow. The wood was a pale brown, almost white; the finish was so smooth except for the carvings of leaves and vines at either end and the small replica of their soulmate tattoo on the handle. There was not a single imperfection in the body of the bow. There was also a quiver filled with arrows and a wolf embroidered on the outside. Her hand's gently traced the woodwork in wonder.

"Lexa I –"

"You don't have to say anything," Lexa said.

Kida lifted the bow and pulled on the bowstring testing its strength. It was perfect.

"Did you make this?" Kida asked.

"I did,"

"You never mentioned this before," Clarke said.

"Anya taught me how to make bows as a way to focus my mind and teach me precision. It developed into quite a skill but I haven't made one in a long time. This is quite possibly the best I have ever made,"

"Thank you, Lexa," Kida said and pulled Lexa in, capturing her in a fierce kiss. She put the bow to the side and pulled Lexa down on top of her, with their lips still together.

Kida felt Lexa's hands begin to hesitantly roam her body and felt Clarke move closer to their side. She knew that this was it and she was ready. She wanted to be with her soulmates wholly and completely.

She took one of Lexa's hands and brought it down to the bottom of her shirt.

Lexa suddenly pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm ready," said Kida, her voice unwavering, "I love you both and I want to show you how much,"

Clarke and Lexa looked at her with love filled eyes, almost like they couldn't believe this was about to happen. The both of them looked effortlessly beautiful in the firelight.

"Promise you'll tell us if we are going to fast," Clarke whispered with her lips hovering just over Kida's.

Kida nodded and met Clarke halfway, their lips moving in the slow dance that they had choreographed over time. Lexa puts her hands back to where Kida had put them before and gently felt every dip and curve of Kida's abdomen. She tugged at the bottom of Kida's shirt and together, she and Clarke lifted it over the Lycan's head.

Clarke slowly trailed from Kida's lips down to her neck and took her time, nipping and sucking at the flawless toffee skin. She seemed determined to leave marks behind, but everything that she tried just faded and healed.

"Damn you and your healing abilities," Clarke mumbled.

Kida laughed and said, "I already know that I'm yours," She then pulled at the fabric of Clarke and Lexa's dresses, wanting them gone. They quickly came off, leaving Lexa in just her small shorts and Clarke in her bra and underwear.

Kida was stunned for a moment. She hadn't seen much of her soulmates' bodies despite having shown off her own numerous times.

The rest of their clothes soon followed and Kida actually felt the breath leave her lungs as she took in the sight of her. However, Lexa and Clarke didn't give her much of a chance to appreciate it as Lexa took over her lips and Clarke moved further down to her breasts.

Feeling skin on skin was absolutely incredible and Kida tried to not get distracted and pay attention to her two loves while they pleasured her. She gasped and moaned as she felt Clarke's lips wrap around her nipple, her tongue playing with the hardened bud while her hand palmed her other breast.

A faint mix of scents made its way into Kida's nose and she recognized it as the scent of Lexa and Clarke's arousal. It sent a jolt right to the area between her legs that was surely dripping by now. She was distracted once again by Lexa's lips that she didn't feel the hand that had trailed down her body to the apex of her thighs, until it runs through her soaking folds, causing her to moan.

Lexa's fingers continued to tease her until Kida was almost squirming and practically begging, "Please," she said.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," Kida replied.

Lexa kissed her softly and slowly pressed a long finger into Kida's tight opening.

"Relax baby," Clarke whispered, "We've got you,"

Kida moaned as Lexa started to slowly thrust in and out, feeling, even more, pleasure coursing through her body.

"More," Kida breathed out.

Lexa pulled out and then thrust back in, adding a second finger causing Kida to gasp. Lexa stopped and waited until Kida nodded to her. She started to move her fingers again, building the pace as Kida leaned back and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Clarke's hand joined Lexa's and began tracing small circles on Kida's clit. Her hips jolted at the sudden pleasure and flashed through her. Kida couldn't stop the moans and whimpers as they continued pleasuring her. She felt a tight coil building in the pit of her stomach from their combined ministrations until she suddenly felt Lexa curl her fingers, rubbing against her front wall. Her head snapped and her mouth opened in a silent scream as a blinding rush of pleasure consumed her body. She arched her back into Clarke's mouth that was still attached to her breasts.

Lexa and Clarke helped her ride it out until they both pulled away and she was left breathless.

"Oh my Goddess, that was…" Kida trailed off lost for words and her chest heaving slightly.

"We didn't wear you out did we?" Clarke asked with a grin.

"Not a chance,"

"Good, because I can't wait to taste you," Clarke whispered.

"How about a preview?" Lexa added, holding up her wet fingers, dripping with Kida's juices, to Clarke. The blonde eagerly took them into her mouth, seductively licking and sucking them, collecting every single bit of Kida that she could taste.

"Mmm, so good," Clarke said once she released the brunette's fingers.

"Let me taste," Lexa said and Clarke surged forward, their tongues instantly clashing, sharing the taste of their soulmate.

Kida moaned at the sight. Clarke and Lexa's scents were getting stronger by the second and it was intoxicating. She had to get closer. She sat up and grabbed Clarke, flipping her over so that Clarke was beneath her.

"My turn," Kida said.

"Eager are we?" Clarke smiled.

Kida sat back and took in the girl before her. Her sudden burst of confidence had fizzled out and now she didn't quite know where to begin. A surge of nervousness ran through her.

Sensing her hesitation, Lexa pressed up behind Kida and ran her hands up and down her sides. She whispered into her ear so Clarke couldn't hear, "Start at the top and go from there. Take your time and listen to her body. She will tell you what she wants,"

Kida captured Clarke's lips and quickly took control. Clarke didn't put up much of a fight either; once Kida ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, she was a goner. The Lycan's hands trailed down Clarke's pale skin and she gently took the large mounds in her hands, palming them. Clarke moaned into Kida's mouth and lifted her chest into Kida.

Kida kissed down Clarke's neck, leaving many marks in her wake. Lexa moved to occupy the blonde's lips as Kida's lips latched onto one of her nipples. Clarke groaned as Kida sucked a little harder and nipped at her skin. This urged Kida on, as she spent ample time on Clarke's breasts, however, Clarke's scent was luring her further down. Kida kissed her way down until she was resting between Clarke's legs.

She glanced up to see that Clarke's hands were all over Lexa as she leaned over her. She looked back at the wetness in front of her and couldn't resist the urge to run her tongue through it. Kida knew that as soon as the first hint of Clarke hit her tongue that she was addicted. Clarke's hips bucked and she moaned loudly in response.

"Keep going," Clarke gasped.

That's all Kida needed to continue to lap at Clarke's dripping centre, soaking in the raw taste of her soulmate. Kida spotted the small bundle of nerves just a little higher and captured it between her lips. Clarke cried out in pleasure.

"She seems like a natural," Lexa said.

"You have no idea," Clarke said breathlessly.

Kida used her tongue to trace shapes on the blonde's clit.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close," Clarke called out, "Inside baby, I need you inside,"

She moved back down and pressed her tongue into Clarke. She felt a hand in her hair, holding on tight as she explored inside Clarke. The blonde was practically grinding into Kida's face and Kida wasn't even bothered by it. She was giving her soulmate pleasure and that's all that she wanted.

Lexa reached down and traced a few circles over Clarke's clit and she was gone. Clarke screamed out their names, loud enough for the whole of Polis to hear. They helped her ride it out until she had settled back down, breathing heavily.

"Holy fuck Kida," she sighed, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

The Lycan laughed, "I promise, this is my first time,"

"Well it certainly won't be your last," Clarke said turning to smile at Lexa.

* * *

What did you think?  
Please let me know because I want to get better at writing smut :)

Also, would anyone be interested in seeing a POV of anyone other than the trio? It's something I've been considering but I'm not sure yet.  
I don't know if I'll post again in the next few weeks so I'm sorry in advance, but I will write whenever I get the chance.


	15. AN: I PROMISE I'M NOT DONE

I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in forever and an A/N is probably that last thing that you want to see as an update, so I apologise.  
I just wanted you all to know that, no I haven't forgotten about this fic and I will continue it.

I was away working for a few months after my last update and since then I've just hit a bit of a block, whilst also working on some personal stuff. I am trying to get over the block and give you a chapter sometime soon but it won't be at least for another 2 weeks.

I'm hoping that you all can stick with me and be patient. I promised myself that when I first uploaded this fic that I would finish it and I plan to keep that promise. I'll delete this when I have a new chapter to post.

So until the next one, love you all xx


End file.
